Breaking Free
by PurpleBlueberry
Summary: "You still haven't told them the truth? And crewmates are supposed to trust each other." Wild turn of events. Tell me if you want any pairings ('xcept from Law. He's taken ;).) LawXOC/DoflamingoxOC(although this one is kind of torture).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rose petals**

**The coffin-shaped boat stopped at the black water reflected the gloomy sky.A tall man stepped out of the boat and helped a little girl get began little girl was holding his hand.**

**-Don't worry Serena, said the man,everything will be okay.**

**-Papa, said Serena, I'm scared. This place gives me the creeps.**

**-Don't worry princess, said the man and smiled,there's a castle will stay in a castle.**

**-Really,asked Serena with some excitement.**

**-Yes,replied the man.**

**-And will we plant roses like mommy did ,asked she.**

**The man looked at his daughter with his golden poor thing…She had just turned 11 and on the same day she witnessed her mom's looked at him with some greatest swordsman in the world,the fearsome Shichibukai,Dracule MIhawk,had failed as a husband and thought of her picture for a moment…Her laughter,her sparkling black eyes,her long black hair,her angelic smile…Serena's voice brought him back to reality.**

**-I miss her too,she said with a sad tone.**

**-Don't worry princess,said Mihawk,your mother watches us from the Heavens.**

**-Mommy is an angel,asked Serena and looked at the sky.**

**How na****ϊ****ve children are…And now he had to hide her…His little flower…She had to pay for being related to someone she never even met…**

**-C'mon Serena,said MIhawk, it's getting dark.**

**They continued walking along the coast,unaware of the red eyes that were stalking shape of a huge castle became visible in the were about to enter,when a large group of baboons started walking towards eyes were glowing red with hatred and looked for shelter behind her Dad's looked at them with his great eyes and they took one step and the babbons stepped back.**

**-Pathetic beings,thought Mihawk to himself.I didn't even had to take out my sword.**

**-Daddy,cried Serena,I'm them to go away.**

**-I don't need to,said they're already fleeing.**

**True,the baboons were running towards the dark opened the door and castle was the only piece of the former Shikkearu Kingdom that remained whole,despite the great war that occurred.**

**-Welcome home Serena, said Mihawk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**No escape**

**Five years had passed since the day that Dracule Mihawk and his daughter,Serena,had moved to the Kuraigana that day Serena had never stepped out of the was alone,with no one to talk rarely at couldn't even walk in the forest because of the baboons,or to be more correct,humandrills.**

**It was one day when they were eating together as were sitting in the huge dining was raining was raining almost everyday…The only noises that echoed through the enormous castle was the sound of their forks and the storm outside.**

**-How was your day Serena,asked Mihawk suddenly.**

**Serena looked at her cold,pale skinned face with the great gold eyes hadn't changed ,he had started growing mustaches and a beard,but apart from that,his cruel expression was still the same.**

**-Pretty much the same,said ,I painted the ballroom today,wanna see it?**

**-You can show me later,said Mihawk and took a sip from his wine.**

_**-Relax Ser,thought Serena to herself,stay breaths…It's now or never…You can do it…**_

**-Say Dad…,started she.**

**-What,asked Mihawk.**

**-You know I'm turning 16 next month,said Serena.**

**-Thanks for the information,said Mihawk and took another sip from his wine**

**-Haha,yeah.I was wondering…can I please go out?**

**-Out,asked Mihawk.**

**He looked at his daughter's looked a lot like her mother,but she had his looked at her big,almond shaped,golden pale skin,whiter than snow had turned a bit was bitting her big,red was waiting for an answer…**

**-OUT!,shouted -KUHUHUHUHU.**

**-Please tell me thet you're laughing at some joke Shanks told you,said Serena with a hope.**

**Mihawk left his fork and knife on his took a sip from his wine,cleaned his throat and answered.**

**-No.**

**-But why,complained Serena.I have a sword,I'm not stupid,I can defend myself and-**

**-No, repeated Mihawk.**

**-But I'm old enough to-**

**-No.**

**-But,said Serena,you've trained me well-**

**-No,said Mihawk he was getting irritated.**

**-I think I-**

**-No.**

**-But Father-**

**-SERENITY D. MIHAWK,shouted Mihawk,AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE YOU WILL NOT STEP OUT OF THIS CASTLE EVER!**

**Serena looked around.**_**Never…**_**She had a huge urge to cry.**_**Never…**_**She felt a tear burning her Father was still eating peacefully,like nothing happened.**_**Never…**_**She stood up and began entered her bedroom and started crying.**

_**-Why am, I locked up,thought to herself.I just want to be free…Why?**_

**She was laying on the floor,crying her golden eyes was standing by the door,observing her.**

**-I assume that you want me to tell you the reason why are you locked up,asked Mihawk.**

**-Yes,said Serena and wiped her tears.**

**-Come with me for a moment,said Mihawk and offered his hand.**

**They went out to the balcony of her bedroom,of the largest view was above the lake,beyond the forest,to the mysterious ocean of the Grand storm had calmed down a little bit,the fog was lifting.**

**-The reason why you are locked up is your clan,said Mihawk.**

**-My…clan,asked Serena.**

**-Yes,sighed you have any idea who your mothers brother was?**

**-Of course I do,said Serena and great Pirate King,Gold Roger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Too innocent**

**Yeah, I don't own One Piece. **

"Now, you know that ever since Roger died, every person in this world went crazy."Mihawk's tone was slightly apologetic."The Government believed that everyone related to the Pirate King was dangerous. So they chased after your mother. When you were born, we went hiding. Shanks helped, although the last thing I want is to owe my life to this one-armed idiot..."

"Dad! You should be more grateful!"

"Fine! Anyway, when _that _happened, the Government placed a bounty on your head. This is why I can't let you leave."

Serena felt that her head was about to break; this was the reason why she was being kept like a wild animal? Ridiculous... Mihawk kissed her forehead and left. She stood in the balcony as she watched the coffin-shaped boat float away. When its green lights were completely absorbed by the night sky, she rushed inside. She took a leather bag from her closet and started throwing clothes and books in it. Something shiny got her attention, her mom's old shotgun.

"This will come in handy..." murmured to herself. She took the beautiful weapon in her pale hands, the cold silver made her shiver a little.

The girl looked at the room for the very last time and went outside. She was used in staying here alone but the whole atmosphere was odder. The fire was burning like a small sun in the fireplace, brightening something black on the other wall. It looked like a cross made of gold and gems, but with a closer look, it was a sword. Her sword. She picked up the treasure and felt that her hand was completed this way. All this time she felt like a puzzle, missing a precious piece. She placed the sword with care on the leather straps on her back, reminding herself of her dad. How would he feel when he returned only to find his little angel gone? She shook her head in annoyance, she had to do it. She walked to the front entrance and kicked it open. The summer breeze of Kuraigana Island hit her in the face.

The island, no matter how spooky it was, seemed like a paradise to her. Serena walked to the coast, completely unaware of the red eyes that were staring at her with hatred.

"There must be an extra boat somewhere here..." sighed Serena. Her face brightened a bit when she found a small rowboat under some trees nearby.

She made her way to the neglected vessel but something else got her attention. She slowly turned around to encounter a horde of huge baboons glaring at her.

The great golden eyes narrowed."Humandrills..."

She wasn't discouraged neither by their huge size nor by the fact that they were carrying heavy weapons. Instead, she drew out her sword and turned to face them. It was like the sword was moving on its own; its black blade was slicing through the animals with ease, moving as smoothly as a feather. More than half of the humandrills were dead and the rest were fleeing to the dark woods, terrified under the threat of the black sword and the newcomer. Serena's eyes followed them until they reached their curly cliffs.

She loaded her stuff into the boat, took the oars and pushed into the water. She was planning this escape for months. She chuckled when she remember how she used to sneak out of the castle to fix the boat. Without realizing it, she was now miles away from Kuraigana Island. An irresistible urge to laugh climbed up her throat but quickly faded away.

"Aw crap!" She cursed."I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL I'M GOING!"

"No worries, love. I'm here to help you."

She froze at the sound of a slightly familiar voice. She got carried away and pumped into a ship. She started turning slowly when something hit her on the head. And then a laughter.

...

"What do you want here?" Her mother's voice was shaking. She tried to attack the intruder but the huge man enjoyed it. A lot.

"Fufufu. Now, now Rosey. I'm here to teach you a little lesson."

"Serena, run, hide."

"Mommy..."

The man turned his attention to the small girl who was sitting behind her mom, watching the whole thing with her innocent eyes.

"Serena...what a lovely name for such a lovely girl!" The man admired and licked his lips. The woman growled with disgust.

"No one touches my daughter!"

Serena looked around when she noticed a boy, observing the scene hidden behind the intruder's legs. His stormy gray eyes met her golden ones. Was that pity in his eyes?

Then the ground started shaking and everything went black.

One thing that Serena hated was having flashbacks about her mother's murder. Only this time, she had noticed this strange boy. She calculated that he probably was around seventeen years old. She felt something warm and soft behind her head. She was lying in a bed. But where? The golden eyes shot opened and she quickly jumped, scaring the shit out of everyone in the room. She looked around; the first thing she saw was something pink and large. With a second look she realized that it was _him_. The fucking murderer. But he wasn't alone. There was this boy with the gray eyes again and _wait- was that a polar bear?_

"Well, look who it is..." Just like she remembered it. The never-ending sarcasm in his voice made her nerves explode. The man noticed her dark look and pulled her head up from the chin and forced her to look at him, something she refused doing. "Look at me."

"I'll pass. Don't wanna get blind."

"Fufufu, sharper than your mommy was! Impressive..." He licked his lips, a really disgusting image. You could almost smell the lust emitting from the pink man.

Doflamingo let her down and she sat on a chair, the weight of her current situation made her collapse. _What the fuck was going on there? _It was a coincidence... No. It was more like a bad joke, a _really _bad joke. She was able to escape from her _royal_ prison after five years of being locked in there and she fell across her mother's murderer! Unbelievable, truly unbelievable...

She felt something cold running down her face; for a brief moment, she thought it was a tear, but it was blood. The boy with the grey eyes ran to help her, giving her a chance to have a closer look at him.

He was pretty handsome, tanned skin, a mysterious look on his face. He let him treat the wound on her head. Despite the fact that he looked pretty young, his hands were experienced. Doflamingo laughed again,_ what the hell was so funny? _

"Serena this is Trafalgar Law. He is a doctor on my ship."

"I remember you." She narrowed her eyes into two thin lines and stared at Law."You are the boy who was standing behind this bastard while he was murdering my mom."

The bear who was standing by the door gasped. Doflamigno turned his head to head, his demonic grin was even wider. The creepy hands slowly climbed up her waist and levitated her to an eye-to-eye level. He pressed his nose into her black hair and took a sniff.

"Mmm, you smell really nice. And you have a nice face too. Fufufu, you can easily surpass Boa Hancock in a few years, love!" A rather threatening index finger started descending to her red lips, caressing them softly.

Without taking his gaze of her golden eyes he ordered "Trafalgar, Bepo. Leave me alone with Miss Mihawk. Oh, and lock the door once you're gone."

Serena ignored what was clear in Law's eyes, what was clear in Doflamingo's grinning face. _Why? _She wasn't ready for this world yet, she was too innocent for it.

Doflamingo looked at Law above his shoulder "Now."

"But nii-chan, her wounds are too-"

"I SAID NOW!"

"What is going on?" Serena was hushed by Doflamingo's long finger.

Law and Bepo left, the sound of the door locking echoed the room. Was he going to beat her to death? Kill her, like he did to her mother?

The tall man pinned her to the wall behind. She had nowhere left to go; Doflamingo's massive body was blocking her entirely.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, a foul-mouthed girl." He shook his head in a childlike way."I believe you can do better things with that mouth of yours, love."

She was too innocent to see that coming. The man's lips were on her own in a brief moment. She tried to close her mouth and push him away, but she couldn't control her body. A long tongue thrusted inside her mouth. Only the sounds of her struggling filled the room. The pink man broke the kiss and looked at her.

He threw her to the bed nearby like she was nothing but a ragdoll, a mere puppet completely at his mercy. Before she could react, he was on top of her. His disgusting face against her. The grin... The lustful lip-licking...

"You taste like a child." His voice was dangerously slow and soft. Pure panic reflected on her beautiful face, he grinned at the sight."Don't bother your pretty mind with concepts. I happen to like virgins."

He tossed his feathery jacket on the floor, next to her great sword. She tried to shriek but he put he kissed her, again. The idea of Doflamingo made her want to puke.

_Too innocent..._Like she had come from a completely different world. _She was too innocent for this world..._

She could feel the burning tears streaming down her cold face. Until she couldn't feel anything anymore...

**I know I am a little late with this chapter, but I hope that it was worth it. Could you review please, 'cause I almost cried writing this part, so pretty please? Anyway, expect more of these to come! Love ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The rubber man, the swordsman and the cat**

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Hey guys! Sorry for being late, but I still hope you'll enjoy this one. Drop a review, takes less than a minute! **

_At an island on the East Blue..._

The residents of the small island had rejoiced because the great and fearsome captain of the Marine base "Axe-hand" Morgan was defeated! And by a kid! Everyone in the island praised the rubber boy with the Straw Hat and the green haired swordsman.

Due to the recent events, there was a big party at a near pub. It was nearly sunset, when a woman started approaching the place.

It's been nearly two years, but she hadn't changed significantly. She was more beautiful than before though, taller, curvier. Her image made people around the world shiver with fear. Not only because of her reputation, but for her...special characteristics. Her golden eyes were not the most amazing part of her body. It was her tail. A black, long, fluffy tail was popping from the bottom of her waist, right from her spine. A sad reminder of what they've done to her, what _he's _done to her. The last sunbeams reflect on the great sword that she was carrying on her back, making its rubies look like small suns. She stopped right in front of the pub's door and with a small sigh, she opened it.

The party sounds suddenly stopped. Every pair of eyes looked at the intruder, panicking at the realization f her identity. No one dared to move as the woman with the tail headed towards the bar, humming to herself. Some of the men in the pub stared at her face, some others at her tail. She didn't seem to care though, nope, not at all.

The bartender was glued to the wall because of his fear but a customer's a customer. "Wha-wha-what do you want from m-m-me...?"

She raised her pale face and looked at the man with those mysterious golden eyes."Ya got any rum? If you don't, I'm okay with a beer."

"R-right. Please don't kill me! I have a family!"

"Why would I kill you?"

"Because you're a heartless bitch, that's why!" She turned her head to glare at a Marine who had shouted the words. The man quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He certainly did not predict her reaction because she started laughing.

"Oi, bartender! Give this guy a beer! I like his courage!"

The bartender, now relaxed, put a bottle in front of her. She thanked him and started drinking.

"Oi, Zoro. Who is this?" The boy with the Straw Hat asked.

The green haired man put his bottle down and whispered."That's Serena la Chat, captain of the Queen Pirates, probably the world's greatest assassin and an illusionist. She has a bounty of 200.000.000 beli." He looked at the boy's reaction; his face was filled with excitement."That's why you shouldn't-OI LUFFY! YOU LISTENING?"

Too late. He was on his way to Serena. He sat next to her, staring with his eyes wide opened. She spoke to him, without looking.

"Can I help you?"

"YOU ARE THE MOST AWESOME PERSON I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Zoro face palmed, half of the Marines fainted and Serena turned her head, slightly surprised.

"Oh-haha, why thank you sweetheart!" He eyes stopped at the Straw Hat. The surprise was so great, that she chocked on her drink. "Are you, Monkey D. Luffy?"

A short boy with pink hair and round glasses approached Luffy, shaking with fear. "Lu-Luffy, run! She'll kill you!"

The woman laughed again, as if it was something really stupid to say. "Why the hell would I kill him?"

"How do you know about me?"

She took another sip and simple said "Shanks".

Luffy's excitement meter was about to go through the roof. "You know him!?"

"Of course! He is my Dad's friend, he practically raised me." She paused at the image of her Dad, but continued."He used to tell me stories about a small kid, with a great ambition..." Luffy blushed."Until one day, he came to visit us without his favorite hat or his left arm. He is really proud of you, you know." Luffy started giggling uncontrollably, burying his red face in his hat. He suddenly stood up and dragged her to his table. Zoro's eyes were fixed at her sword, then her face. He was wondering, how someone _so_ beautiful could be so fearful.

"Zoro, this is...um, what's your name again?"

Zoro grabbed one of his swords, ready for a fight."I already know who she is."

"And you're Roronoa Zoro the b-"

She was cut off by a burst if laughter. Zoro was holding his stomach from laughing, tears were running down his eyes. Serena blushed and puckered her lips annoyed. Zoro was laughing because of her accent, Serena's weak spot. When she said his name it sounded like "Wowonoa Zowo", like a cat's purr. Her tail was wagging like crazy, making Luffy dizzy.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Priceless! Say it again!" He was laughing alright, but he thought it was extremely cute.

"Oh yeah? At least my hair doesn't look like moss!"

Zoro stood up, slamming his hands against the table."What did you just say?"

She stood up, equally angry."You heard me, marimo!"

Zoro unsheathed one of his swords, "Wanna solve this the usual way?"

She smirked sarcastically, bringing out her sword."Bring it on!"

"Hehehehe, you guys are funny!" Luffy was completely not following the _conversation._"Hey, Serena, Want to join me?"

"What?" said Serena and Zoro simultaneously.

"Yeah, you're strong and you know Shanks."

She chuckled lightly. It was not a bad idea. And besides, joining a crew could help her with her plan... So, why not?

"Count me in, Captain!"

Luffy laughed again and patted her on the shoulder."We'll have fun, you'll see!"

Zoro was sitting again, frowning. He wasn't looking, something that gave her the opportunity have a better look at him.

He was wearing a white shirt, stressing his perfectly tanned body. He had three golden earrings on his left earlobe and a black bandanna tied on his left bicep. And his hair wasn't so bad; short, green hair flocks were popping from everywhere on top of his head. He opened his eyes; they were the same color as his hair. He stood up, yawning lazily.

"It'll get dark soon, so we must leave straight away." Said the swordsman. "And if _she_ coming with us, then we must hurry."

Serena growled at him. It was clear that they were going to become enemies. Only a fool wasn't able to detect that, and Luffy was one.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PIRATE SHIP?" They were standing in front of a boat which was probably Luffy's. The captain started laughing at Serena's reaction.

"I'll get one, don't you worry."

"Whatever... I'll just go inside and cook something." Luffy's grin became even wider.

...

There was no sign of sun anywhere in the sky. The small boat was calmly continuing its trip. The three pirates were sitting, eating. Zoro was surprised by the amount of alcohol Serena had managed to consume, without getting drunk. Luffy fell asleep after eating all the supplies, leaving the swordsmen alone.

Serena stood up and reached for two other bottles. She handed the one to Zoro. The man nodded and took the beverage.

After a few minutes of silence, Zoro finally spoke."You have your own pirate crew, right?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that like betraying them or something?"

"Why are you here, Roronoa?"

He didn't like her tone, or the question. He didn't want to answer. But he did. No one can resist. No one ever did, and no one ever will, most likely.

"I want to make my dream come true."

Was it because of the alcohol? No. Was it because of her astonishing beauty? No. It was because of her strange ability.

"Which is...?"

Zoro sighed, without even trying to control his tongue."Have you ever heard of the man known as "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk?"

She gulped before answering."The Shichibukai?"

"Yeah. I want to beat him and become the greatest swordsman in the world."

He couldn't continue because a serious amount of beer hit him in the face. Serena had spit it right in his face. He wiped the drink from his eyes and hair."WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, STUPID BITCH?"

"It's just- WHO YOU'RE CALLING A BITCH, SHITTY MARIMO?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL ME A MARIMO, SHITTY CAT!"

"MARIMOMARIMOMARIMOMARIMOMARIMO!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA..."

Luffy's snoring cut them off.

" Je ne peux pas croire qu'il dort encore ! "

"Huh?" Zoro blinked at her confused.

"I can't believe he's still sleeping!"

"Oh... Well, I'm gonna sleep to." Said Zoro and closed his eyes and so did she after a few minutes.

...

The next morning, the swordsman woke up with pain ripping his ribs apart. It took him some time to find that the cause of his sudden pain was Serena's boot.

"I hate you..."

"Whatever, at least you're awake..."

Zoro growled angrily and stood up. He ran his hand through his green hair, the other rubbing his sore ribs. It was a nice, sunny, cloudless day. Luffy was lying on the floor, like a dead person. Zoro pressed his leg against the rubber man's stomach. Luffy suddenly grabbed it, making Zoro to fall down.

"Meat..."

Zoro groaned and pushed his hand away."You ate everything yesterday, dumbass."

And then, completely out of nowhere, a gunshot. Zoro's eyes widened with surprise as he was standing up, only to find Serena aiming at some seagulls.

"What are you do-"

She clearly wasn't expecting anyone to talk. Maybe that's why she hissed and shot at him. Zoro quickly dodged it, _luckily._

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE _YOU _DOING? SCARING ME LIKE THAT!"

"Ch', why do you even bother? I bet you suck at being a marksman as well as being a swordsman." Said Zoro and walked towards her sword."Where did you get a sword like that, anyway?"

He extended his arm in order to touch the magnificent weapon, but Serena's tail quickly flogged him."Hands off the _Truth_."

Zoro could hardly hold his laughter."You named your sword _Truth_? Why?"

"'Cause bitches can't handle it. And don't you even dare to even question my swordsmanship skills, Roronoa!"

She walked towards the famished captain, leaving the marimo alone.

"Hey, Luffy. All the birds I've hit have fallen far beyond my reach. You think you can catch everything?"

Despite his fatigue, Luffy jumped on his feet, with a huge grin on his face. "Yosh! Look, there's a bird over there!"

"How the hell are you supposed to cat-HOLY SHIT!"

The image of Luffy stretching his arms at a paranormal range was more than sufficient answer to the woman. She stood on the floor, looking at the rubber man flying towards his target with tremendous speed. This wasn't the worst part though.

"Ma-ma-marimo..."

"Don't call me like that!" Zoro quickly stopped yelling when he saw Serena pointing at the bird.

It wasn't small, not even medium! It was _big._

"The fucking thing is fucking huge! And it got Luffy!" said Serena.

"We'll just follow it."

"Right." She sat down, eyes to the sky and her tail waving like crazy. Zoro stared at it with narrowed eyes.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He quickly took the most indifferent look he could.

"Were you born with that thing? You come from a paranormal family or something?"

"Well, my family is not normal anyways." Mumbled Serena."That thing's an implant. They were doing experiments on me." Her face darkened, like she was staring at a disgusting enemy. Only this enemy had a name...

"Who?"

"Let's name him Past." She looked at the swordsman's serious expression and gave him a sweet smile."You got a hint though! He is man. A coward, to be more precise. I've seen terrible things, marimo, _terrible_."Seeing that he didn't mind the characterization this time, she continued."We are lucky, y'know? To be with a good Devil fruit user."

"How do you know-"

"There are people in the world that can do _despicable _things with their abilities, Roronoa." She ran her pale, slim fingers through the hair of her tail."I had the misfortune to live with one. They can manipulate your body; modify you into their puppet, for entertainment and revenge." She paused for a little and smiled at him again."But enough with me. Tell me, my green-haired friend, what do you know about Da-I mean "Hawk-Eyes"?"

Zoro wanted to hear more, it was clear in his face. This woman emitted a power, a strange power, able to make those around her to trust her. He frowned and closed his eyes.

"I haven't ever seen him, but they say he has the eyes of a demon."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Did you say something?" asked Zoro without opening his eyes.

"No. Please continue."

"Well, I don't know many things about him, only that he has scary eyes and he is one of the Shichibukai."

She opened her mouth to speak but someone cleared his throat.

**Huehuehue, Serena's comeback! About what happened to her, wait for it on future chapters. She's into some**_** really**_** deep shit (deeper than you can imagine!).So once again, thanks for reading and I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hawk Eyes**

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sama.**

The recently formed Straw Hat pirate crew was sitting on their also new ship, the Going Merry. They were gathered around the two strangers they had hit with their cannon. But the two men appeared to be Zoro's old bounty hunting partners, Yosaku and Johnny.

Luffy and Usopp were crying because they were the ones who fired the cannon and Yosaku had scurvy. The man was lying on the deck, his face covered in blood, while the stupid pair was crying like he was a goner.

"What's all the ruckus about! Jeez, you can't even sleep here!" Serena was sleeping in the crow's nest but jumped down as soon as she woke up. Zoro couldn't help but admire her suppleness; landing without making any noise, with a huge sword on her back was weird.

They couldn't see them, but they were sure that Johnny's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at her. "You! What are you doing on aniki's ship?"

Serena's black tail started moving quickly, creating waves of cool air."What's your problem mate?"

"Can you please shut up? I'm trying to cure this man here!" said Nami. The ex-thief, now the ship's navigator, was examining Yosaku's bleeding face. Serena kneeled to see the man as well.

"He's got scurvy."

"Is he going to die?" said Johnny, Luffy and Usopp between their sobs. Serena looked at them with a "are you _fucking _kidding me?" expression,

"Of course not, idiots." She then turned to Nami."Say, do we have any medical supplies?"

"We can do it with limes..."said Nami.

"Great! Luffy, Usopp, go fetch me some limes from the storage room, will ya?"

The boys started running to the storage room, while Johnny was still crying about his friend's unsure fate. Serena approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't cha worry 'bout him! In a few hours, he'll be as good as new!" Johnny quickly turned to her and hugged her.

"Thanks, Serena-aneki! I've misunderstood you!"

"Everyone does." She then froze completely, with a really angry expression on her face."The act that you are filled with sorrow...DOES NOT ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH MY BOOBS!" Now they had to take care of Johnny's injuries as well.

Zoro was a little jealous of his friend, maybe because he had been eyeing the other swordsman since the beginning. Their constant fights, both physical and verbal, were something he really enjoyed. He could get into contact with her, without getting is ass kicked. And she was good at that, _oh she was good._ Back at Syrup Village she strangled a guy with her tail and cut another one in half. Hell, she could even read minds! Zoro pouted. If he had that ability he could learn about her so shadowy and dark past, why she was always wearing bandages on her left shoulder, who trained her, who was this "Surgeon" she was always talking about , why she hated flamingos so much and who was her father she was always referring to.

And yet this mysterious aura around her was the best aphrodisiac he could think of. He found himself sitting alone in the galley, drinking and looking over some wanted posters Yosaku and Johnny were carrying. Some of the pirates' pictures had an 'X' across them, a mark that meant that they had already been caught by the pair. The variety was really big, from 5.000.000 beli guys, to 200.000.000 all stars. Of course, those big shots were still free. As he was browsing the posters, he came across something _very _interesting. The picture of a woman, smiling at the camera, the white bandages on her left shoulder were muddy, blood running down her temple and her tail gently wrapping her slender waist. And below the picture, something that made Serena's mysterious past even more complicated:

_**Serena la Chat**_

_**Wanted Alive**_

_**200.000.000 beli**_

_**Captain of the Queen Pirates, extremely skilled assassin and swordsman.**_

_**If captured, please deliver her to the Marine base, G-5 (directly to vice Admiral Vergo), or at any ship under the command of the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. Attempts to capture her may be interrupted by the Heart Pirates or by the Emperor Kaido.**_

The fuck? She said she was into some deep shit, but an Emperor and a Shichibukai are chasing her?

"Not just one, marimo, two." Her voice made him jump a little. She was doing it, _again._

"Could you just stop doing that? It's annoying and rude."

"Says the guy who was staring at me for an hour."

Zoro tried to respond but his ears caught shouting from outside. Johnny said something about a sea restaurant nearby, but there was no way this place was so noisy. Both of them went outside, the wanted posters still in Zoro's hands, to find Johnny yelling at a man on a Marine ship that was floating next to them.

"High ranked bastards..." murmured Serena.

Well, this particular bastard had angered Johnny very much. The bounty hunter snatched the wanted posters from Zoro's hands and scattered them in the air.

"THIS IS WHAT _WE_, BOUNTY HUNTERS DO!" But the Marine was already leaving, ignoring Johnny completely. As he was walking away, they clearly heard him ordering one of his subordinates to sink the _Merry. _

Just when the cannon ball was launched, Luffy stretched his whole body and transformed himself into a human slingshot. His hand slipped, making the cannon ball deflect on the restaurant's roof.

"What the hell?" said Zoro.

"Dude, you gotta pay for this!" said Serena and whistled slowly.

"They're gonna kill us!" Usopp was looking for shelter behind Nami's back, shaking as always.

"Don't be ridiculous, Usopp! They're cooks, not monster fighters!" If only she knew...

"I gotta go inside and apologize!" Before anyone could stop him, Luffy launched himself to the room he destroyed. Seven people facepalmed simultaneously.

...

They had been waiting for some minutes and it was getting pretty boring. Nami was looking at the restaurant's door, while tapping her foot on the floor. Zoro was sitting on a barrel, sleeping.

"Shithead!" yelled Serena and slapped him."How can you sleep?"

The swordsman stood up ready to pick a fight, but Nami cut them off."The last thing we need is more trouble! We must get inside the restaurant now."

"Alright then. But what about the _Merry_?" said Usopp.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'll stay here and guard your ship. But please bring some food for Yosaku, he hasn't recovered completely."

"Sure, can we borrow your boat?" When Johnny nodded 'yes', the four of them jumped inside the smaller boat. The huge fish-shaped building was getting even bigger the closer they got.

"Thing's huge!" exclaimed Serena.

They were about to enter, when they heard noises coming from inside. Brawl noises. The four exchanged glances; wasn't it odd for a restaurant to pick fights with its customers or was it between the cooks?

Zoro pushed the door open and walked in, the other three following.

"Like I told you, _they're going to kill us..."_ Usopp whispered. Which was kinda true, because a blond guy in a suit had just beaten the shit out of the Marine dude they saw before, while a table was smashed to the ground and the Marine's girl was almost crying.

"Oi Sanji, what do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up, crappy cook." The blond was still holding the Marine from the neck but he had picked another fight with another cook. The other man was rather tall and muscular, although the slenderer blond was not intimidated.

"Isn't that a Marine? Why the hell are you beating our customers up?"

"Marine or not, this guy's ruining our dishes." The blond loosened his grip, letting the Marine slip to the ground, turning his attention to the cook."Plus, he insulted his chef."

"Do you treat all your customers like that?" said the Marine."Then I have no choice but to destroy this restaurant."

It was clear that his words had infuriated the blond because he attacked to kill the man. Luckily, three other cooks managed to hold the blond, before he did anything stupid. And to make things even weirder, part of the ceiling collapsed to the ground with two men on it. The one was an old chef while the other was...Luffy.

Usopp let out a sigh at the stupidity of their captain."At least we found him."

"Owner, what happened?"

"Little brat, you broke my ceiling!" the elder man said to Luffy.

"You broke it yourself, old man!" Luffy shouted back.

"Owner! Don't pick up fight! Come and help us with Sanji here!" said one of the cooks that were holding the blond said. The man was still struggling to get free.

"The hell is wrong with this restaurant?" Serena whispered to her nakama. "Every one is fighting with everyone!"

"Says the woman who attacks Marine bases for fun." Murmured Zoro. He felt her tail crawling up his leg, like a furry snake.

"I do have hobbies too, y'know!"

"Really? Name one."

"I like...drinking."

"Lieutenant Fullbody!" A Marine had entered the restaurant. He looked panicked, his face was blood and he was panting.

"What is it?" Fullbody said.

"We've lost sight of Don Krieg's man, sir! We've already lost seven men!"

"The Don Krieg pirates?" Some of the customers were shaking with fear as well. "Isn't he the most fearsome pirate on the East Blue?"

Serena tsk'ed. Zoro turned to her with a raised eyebrow."What now?"

"Fearsome pirates in my ass!" the woman whispered."East Blue is the weakest of all the oceans!"

"Disgraceful, aren't you?"

"Why?" Now it was her time to raise an eyebrow at the swordsman.

"Aren't you from East Blue?"

"I was born in the New World, what makes you think that I'm from here?"

He blushed a little, avoiding eye contact."Well, you're here, right? Not in the New World."

She rolled her eyes. The stupidest argument ever.

A gunshot and the Marine was dead. The customers started running away, shrieking, panicking. The murderer walked inside calmly, without looking around and sat at a table. He looked dreadful, all dirty and bloody. He put his feet on the table."Bring me some food," he ordered.

The cook who was fighting with Sanji approached the man with an annoying, slavish look on his face."Greetings, mere bastard."

Some of the customers gasped at the weird way the cook had addressed the man."I'll say on more time: bring me food."

"Well, you must pay in order to eat here. You got any money?"

The pirate pointed a gun at the other's forehead."Is a bullet ok?"

"I suppose you don't have any." The other man said and smashed the table, along with the pirate. The customers started cheering for the cook, telling him to knock the pirate out. The pirate's stomach growled, making the cook chuckle."Looks like someone's starving." He then started kicking the pirate's stomach, while the customers and cooks applauded and cheered. Once he was finished with him, he threw him out of the restaurant. He then bowed to his precious customers and begged them to continue eating, like nothing appened.

The straw hats sat on an empty table and waited for someone to take their order.

"Man, this really is a weird-ass restaurant." Said Serena, and placed her feet on the table.

A rather disturbed waiter came to their table, the same cook who kicked the pirate's ass."How dare you insult this restaurant you little..."

Suddenly the waiter stopped talking and looked at her with a terrified look on his face. Despite his fear, he glared at her."I don't care that you're one of those super-rookies, but in this restaurant you must watch your manners, kid."

He shrugged her shoulders and grinned at him."Blame my parents!"

Once he took their order (Serena could swear she heard the cook mumbling something about "arsenic, creepy mutant" blah, blah, blah...) the four stared at the black-haired woman.

"What?"

"You must pick a fight with everyone?!" Said Nami.

"Yeah, you should really control your temper, shitty cat." Said Zoro.

"I had a really bad childhood, shitty marimo."

"I wanna meet the people who made the dreadful mistake of bringing you to life and congratulate them for making the world even worse." The green-haired swordsman continued.

"I'm sure you will, Roronoa."

"Oh look!" said Nami, trying to defuse the tension between the two swordsmen."Our food's here!"

Everything looked perfect. From the decorations to the colors, scents and textures. Even the plates and glasses looked awesome.

"Oi, waiter," said Serena to a waiter," what about that boy with the straw hat?"

"Oh, you mean the brat who blew up the roof? Yeah, he'll have to work here for a year to repay the Owner. Why do you ask? Are you his crew?"

The waiter got his answer from their surprised expressions."Enjoy your meal!"

"Yeah, thanks..." Nami said."Oh, guys. Luffy's coming."

They turned their heads to see a half sad half angry Luffy coming down the stairs wearing a white apron."Oi, waiter!"

As soon as their captain saw them, he ran to their table. Poor thing! He was drooling all over the floor at the sight of the delicious plates.

"Hey you guys! You come here and order all this great things while I'm not around? It hurts!"

"Actually, it's our free will." Said Zoro and started laughing. While the swordsman wasn't looking, Luffy put a snot in his glass of water. The other three were snorting really hard and began laughing when Zoro brought the glass to his lips. While Luffy was distracted, he grabbed the rubber man and made him drink it. Luggy started coughing, Zoro was glaring daggers at him, Nami and Usopp were slamming the table and Serena collapsed on the floor from laughing.

"GROSS! IT'S GROSS!" yelled Luffy. All this sudden commotion made the blond guy come to their table to tell them to be quiet. But when he saw Nami he quickly bowed on one knee and offered her a rose."It isn't a coincidence that I met you here today, my lovely princess..."

The navigator took the rose."Why thank you...Sanji, wasn't it?"

"She remembers my name!" yelled Sanji and stood up. He was too excited to see that he was stepping on something black and furry. All the sudden pressure made Serena yelp from pain. Sanji thought he had stepped on a kitten. His jaw dropped when he saw the other woman was about to burst in tears.

"I am an unworthy pig in front of your glorious beauty, my love!" he said. Serena looked at him with a raised eyebrow."Please accept my sincere apologies, Princess of the Sea."

She purred, a sound that made Zor's eye twitch. How could something so cute be so irritating?

"I must say that your wanted posters are really unfair. Of course, how could someone so beautiful be illustrated in mere paper?" Sanji let out a bitter sigh as he looked at both the girls."Of course, I can't be with you two beauties because of an obstacle..."

"Am I the obstacle?" said the owner of the restaurant."Well, I don't have a problem if you leave little eggplant. And besides, none of the cooks like you. You're free to go and become a pirate."

"What's with this crap outta nowhere?" Sanji asked."I don't care what you say but I'll never allow you to insult my cooking."

Sanji approached the Owner and grabbed his neck."How dare you attack your own boss?!" said the man and with surprising power for his age, he threw the blond to the straw hats' table. Just before the man hit the table, the crew managed to save the food, much to Luffy's relief.

"Well, I apologize for this incident." Sanji stood up, dusted of his jacket and lit a cigarette."Here's something for you two in order to forgive me..."

He placed two pink pieces of cake in front of the girls. Serena felt a little _uncomfortable _with the color, due to her previous experience with...pink people. But what the heck! And besides, the thing looked delicious! And it was delicious. The smooth cream, mixed with what seemed to be cherry liquor and-wait strawberries? Fuck.

"Is something wrong, Serena-chan?" Sanji asked, worried about her frightened expression.

"Are there strawberries in this dessert?"

"Yes! Do you lik-"

"I AM ALLERGIC TO STRAWBERRIES!" she yelled and ran out of the restaurant like a wet cat.

"Ch', who thought that the great Pirate Princess has a weakness?" Zoro chuckled.

...

Four days had passed since their arrival at the Baratie and it was already getting really boring.

Nami, Usopp and Serena were sitting on the deck, looking at the floating facility, Zoro was taking a nap while Yosaku and Johnny were repairing the ship. It was a misty day. The atmosphere around them started getting heavier and heavier. Was it because of the vents that were about to follow? Most likely.

"I don't wanna stay here anymore! It's boring!"

"Serena, can you please sit in a proper position? You're giving me the creeps." Said Usopp. The woman was doing some training; she was hanging upside down from the figurehead while doing abs. She quickly climbed at the deck and sat next to the swordsman.

"Can you please stop complaining? It's really good here. We got free food, nice atmosphere. Why leave now?"

"I have to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

"And I have to become the world's strongest swordsman." Said Zoro. He then pointed at Serena."The only one without a goal is you, idiot."

"I have an Emperor to defeat, thank you very much!" said Serena and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Oi, Luffy!" Nami had spotted their captain. The rubber man was taking out a huge bag of trash."How long will we have to wait?"

"C'mon guys! A little bit longer, I swear! I'll go and talk to the Owner now."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Zoro woke up irritated because Serena was poking his ribs. She didn't talk, she just pointed a finger at the misty horizon.

Something big was closing up to the Baratie, really big."Is it a Sea King?" Usopp was shaking again.

"No. Judging by its speed and size I say it's a ship. A _really _big ship." Serena announced.

It was only a matter of time before the gigantic ship stopped in front of the the fog started lifing they were able to see that the ship was in a really bad condition. The flags and sails were ripped, the rail was half apart, big parts of the deck were detached. Not to mention that there was no one aboard. It was like a ghost ship.

"That's Don Krieg's ship." Serena said."Maybe this guy from before...What was his name Sanji-kun?"

Everyone was surprised by how she could tell that Sanji was standing next to Luffy. Like she had eyes on her back.

"His name was Gin, Serena-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Great, thanks. Maybe this Gin-dude brought his boss back for revenge. Y'know, because that bastard kicked him out. I would've done the same thing..."

"What, make Luffy kick some cook's ass?"

"Marimo, marimo. " Serena sighed."Who said that Luffy's my boss?"

She walked away from him, to stand next to the shocked navigator. Zoro remembered her bandage covered shoulder and suddenly realized that she was a member of another pirate gang. Maybe her crew's Jolly Roger? And if that was the case, why cover it? Perhaps it was easier for her to pass unnoticed, but still no. She had that weird tail and those striking eyes. They have been sailing together for almost two weeks, and yet Zoro couldn't get used to them. He had the constant idea that they were looking through his soul. He could resemble those stormy eyes to an animal's but which one?

And yet, he felt attracted by her, in a mysterious and wicked way. She had already told him that she knew his story, 'bout Kuina and all. He couldn't tell if he was sad or angry. He was sad because he didn't even know her real name and angry because she was extremely nosy.

A beer, that's what he needed. He went inside the galley to pick one and headed back outside.

Ten minutes had passed and the customers barged out of the restaurant and ran away.

"What the hell's going on inside?"

"Dunno. Wanna go check?"

"Are you guys serious?"

"Sure, I feel like cracking some skulls."

"Are you two stupid?!"

The long-nosed received a punch from Serena for that. "He's right, you know. Let's not be impulsive. Just wait..." said the navigator. Serena approached her and started making circles around her, with an examining look on her face.

"You are avoiding eye contact, means you're afraid. Faster heartbeats, anxiety." She looked at her with that arrogant look she always had. "Scared, Nami?"

The navigator sighed angrily and moved away. Serena nodded to Zoro come closer to her. The swordsman did so, despite being a little cautious.

She leaned close to him and whispered to his ear."I believe that you have noticed the bandages on Nami's shoulder, right?"

The sincere answer would be"not really" but he couldn't _afford _being even more humiliated before her eyes. So he just nodded affirmatively.

"She is a member of a pirate gang."

"What?" said the swordsman. He looked at Nami over his shoulder but Serena grabbed his face and turned it back at her own. "How do you know, smartass?"

She poked her tongue out at him. She rolled up her sleeve and unraveled the bandages. Zoro had seen many scar battle before, but this one was _something._ A smiling face with a cancel sign across it was printed on her left shoulder. But the worst part was that two rather big scars were scarred on her skin, above the tattoo, accompanied by what seemed to be ten smaller scars made by her sharp fingernails.

"What's this...?"

"That's not the point!" the woman hurried."I am little concerned that she is a spy. Unfortunately, I can't tell for whom she is working for by just looking at some bandages."

The green-haired man leaned closer to her."And why are you telling me?"

"Because I trust you completely."

This plain answer, those words. Trust. People have no idea how much damage words can cause. Her intentions weren't to cause damage. _Damn woman._ She walked to the storage, leaving a sell of cherries and expensive wine behind. She had previously told him that she loved cherries so much that her Father was calling her "Cherena". _Whoever the man is, he sure did me a favor..._ Maybe it was the irony that encouraged him to walk into the storage, grab her wrist and kiss her.

At first it was a sly kiss, a test. _She kissed back..._He could feel the fine arms wrapping his neck, coming in perfect contrast with his bronze skin. He then felt slender fingers brushing his green, short hair. His own arms traveled down the thin waist and stopped right above the black tail.

When they parted he was prepared for the worst. But no... She smiled the sweetest smile of the world. "I preferred a French kiss though."

"Really? And why is that?"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer." 'Cause I'm already French, idiot."

_Damn good kissing marimo!_

When they walked out to the deck it looked like no one had noticed their absence. She smiled mischievously at him, revealing canine, clear teeth.

And of course, just to ruin the moment, an explosion. But this one was huge. The crew looked at the floating restaurant, worried about their idiotic captain.

"I think that we should interfere now." Zoro said. Serena nodded and then turned to Usopp.

"Are you coming?"

The sharpshooter was shivering with fear."I'll guard the ship. You two go ahead."

She opened her golden yes, looking so innocent."But you are the great Captain Usopp-sama. You, who defeated Sea Kings while solving the crossword..."

Words did their trick again.

When they arrived inside the Baratie, they saw a large man, wearing a golden armor, with machine guns attached on it. And of course the guns were aiming at Luffy.

"Oi, Luffy. Need a hand?"

"Oh, you guys dropped by! Nah, just sit and watch."

Don Krieg laughed, grabbed a huge bag and walked away."I've got to feed my men. This pace better be empty when I come back."

The dining room was silent. Gin was lying on the floor next to the door."I'm sorry, Sanji-san. But I never expected things to go this way."

"Shut up. We don't need apologies from you." The owner said.

The other cooks seemed disturbed by the owner's response, so they started protesting."Oi, Owner! Why are you siding Sanji now? It's all _his_ all fault!"

"Yeah, he's trying to destroy the restaurant!"

"Shut up, little eggplants!" now the Owner was angry. "If anyone here knows the experience of starving to death ,that would be Sanji. Do you have any idea how it feels to have nothing to eat and drink in this vast sea?"

"But I don't want those pirates to destroy this place!"

"Yeah, this is where we work!"

Gin was looking at them as if they were mad people."What the hell are you doing? Didn't you see how strong our leader is?"

"Oi, Gin. Being a cook is about feeding the hungry." Sanji sure had a hint of threat in his voice."But, now that you're captain's back on his feet, he's nothing more than a threat to this place. And I'll kill everyone who does anything to this place."

Luffy started laughing and turned to his nakama."Didn't I tell you he is something?"

"Who cares? Just let's get the hell outta here!" Usopp stroke again.

"He may be Krieg, but he's all battered up!" said Zoro.

Luffy thought of it for a moment, then turned to Gin."Hey, Gin! You said that you know nothing about the Grand Line. But you guys've been there, right?"

Gin gulped and looked at the floor."What happened there at the seventh day... was it a nightmare? It was only one man! And he destroyed a fleet of 50 ships!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAt?!"

"It all happened so suddenly! He appeared out of nowhere and started sinking our ships one by one! It was too...I couldn't... That man...He stared pierces through you! Those eyes! Like the eyes of a hawk!"

Serena's eyes shot open. She tried to move from the shadows weres he was sitting, but Zoro was quicker.

"Zoro, you know this guy?" Luffy asked.

"He is the man I am looking for. I went out to the seas to look for this man."

"Oi, Gin." Serena's voice made the man look at her. She was now standing in the center of the room. "The old man did this to you?"

Both the sides were shocked when she called the greatest swordsman in the world 'old man'.

"IT'S YOU! HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!" Gin's eyes darkened with fear.

She sighed."Well yeah. What do you expect? I am his daughter after all."

**Yosha! Bigger chapter this time, I hope you didn't get bored. I think it was worth it because:**

**LOVE ONBOARD THE GOING MERRY, BITCHES!**

**SUPER-ULTRA-AWESOME MIHAWK COMEBACK!**

**Right, I'm going to sleep now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Reunion**

**I don't own One Piece.**

"You're...you're..."

"His daughter. It's not a big deal." Serena said. It was a big deal though.

"You lied to us?" Zoro said.

"You never asked marimo." She said, in a playful tone.

"You're joking, right?" Usopp said, shaking again.

"There's nothing I hate more than 'jokers'." Serena said coldly.

"She's telling the truth, alright. They're identical." Zeff was probably the calmest of them all.

"Well, I don't have facial hair and he doesn't have a tail." She turned to Gin. "I haven't seen the old man in two years. How is he?"

Zoro walked to her and started shaking her from the shoulders."Are you insane?"

"Depends on who's asking...Oh come on! Get over it!" Silence fell over the mess hall once again, waiting for someone to break it.

"Why would he attack you guys, still remains a mystery..." Sanji finally said.

"Not at all. I've seen him killing people because they just..."

"...disturbed his nap." Zeff completed the woman's sentence."I thought it was just a rumor, everything about this man's cruelty."

"He is not _that _cruel."

"Are you saying it because you know him?" Gin said.

"I am saying it because I am one of the few people that can have a fair staring contest with him." Serena said and glared at him. It was obvious that her glare caused deep emotional pain to the man."And not just because I am his daughter!" That burning glare scanned the room once again.

"Just what sort of place the Grand Line is? Oi, Luffy, maybe we shouldn't go there!"

"What are you talking about, Usopp!? I'm more excited now!"

"Idiots. Throwing your life away..." Sanji said.

Serena gave him an annoyed look."Maybe, but as long as it is _our _lives, it's none of your concern, Sanji-kun." The blond opened his mouth to respond, but her curt gesture cut him off."End in the end, the result maters. And believe me when I tell you that throwing your life away for your dream is _so _worth it." She turned her face to Luffy."Am I right, Pirate King?"

He started laughing."AYE!"

"What about you, greatest swordsman in the world?"

Zoro paused before answering, still feeling a little awkward with the recent revelations."Aye."

"And what does the bravest warrior in the sea says?"

"AYE!"

Without stopping smiling, she turned to the cooks."Gentlemen, as you can clearly hear, the enemy is making a move. Shall we consider it as a payment for the meal? And if so, shall we give them a receipt?"

"AYE!"

Something shook the restaurant violently. "Go hoist the anchor now!" Zeff ordered one of his cooks. They all rushed outside to see what the hell just happened, but something else caught the straw hats' attention.

"Aniki!Aniki!" Johnny and Yosaku's cries were noticeable despite the other noises.

"What happened? Why are you in the water? Where's Nami and the Merry?" Zoro asked. He helped the men get on the deck.

"Nami-aniki stole the ship!" Yosaku exclaimed. His words left the crew shocked. Zoro slammed his fist against the wooden wall, breaking it a little.

"Women are so untrustworthy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena said. "Will you stop judging others by small details?"

"You lied t-"

"For the last fucking time! You never asked, I never answered!"

"There's no time for arguing now! Usopp, Zoro, Serena. You guys go after Nami and Merry. Yosaku, Johnny, give them your boat." Luffy said.

"Oi, girl. Look over there for a moment..."

Serena looked where Zeff was pointing, past the now split in half ship. A small coffin shaped boat was crossing the water, past the mayhem. There was only one man onboard, sitting calmly on his seat.

"Speak of the devil..."Serena sighed. "Oi, Zoro. Looks like fate decided to speed things up a little bit."

Everyone was looking at the newcomer with fear.

"This man is the man known as 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk. A swordsman above all the other swordsmen." Zeff said.

"What's so special about him?" one of the cooks said. "He doesn't even have any weapons."

"The weapon's on his back, just like the one I got on mine."

The boat had now stopped in front of a large piece of the cut ship. One of the pirates took out two guns and pointed them at Mihawk."Bastard! Are you here to kill us?"

The master swordsman didn't answer something that angered the other man and made him shoot at him. Mihawk dodged the bullets with the tip of his great black sword with ease.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"To kill time." Mihawk said in his cold voice. Serena grinned before she could control it, making Zoro look at her.

"You should really ask him for a duel, you know." Serena said to the swordsman.

He grunted, like she was in position to give advices! It was a good idea though. A duel, against the world's greatest swordsman...Why not?

He took a few decisive steps and stopped in front of the Shichibukai.

"I have never seen a more graceful swordsman." Zoro said.

"A sword is not powerful only by itself." Mihawk said.

"So, was this ship cut half with that sword too?"

"Of course."

"It's all clear now. You are the strongest." He took the bandana off his left bicep and tied it on his head."I went out in the seas in search of you. You've got time to spare, right. Want a duel?"

The master swordsman smirked sarcastically."Fool."

"The world's greatest swordsman 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk against 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro." One of the cooks said."What kind of battle will that turn to be?"

Sanji's cigarette nearly fell from his lip."That guy is Roronoa Zoro?"

"No one beats Aniki!" Yosaku said.

"Yeah! Aniki's the best!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Which part of _world's greatest swordsman_ you idiots don't get?" Serena said to the men.

"Oi, Luffy. We're losing the Merry! We must hurry!" Usopp said but Luffy paid no attention.

Every single pair of eyes was fixed on the two fighting swordsmen. To Zoro's surprise, Mihawk used the cross around his neck, which apparently was a knife, to fight him.

"This is the weakest of the four seas, East Blue." Mihawk said. He turned back to his opponent with a mocking look on his face."Unfortunately, I am not carrying anything smaller than this."

He was planning to attack him with that toy like thing, while Zoro was making his strongest move? And yet the little butter knife did the trick. Zoro looked like he was stuck to the floor, completely unable to move. When the first shock faded, he attacked again. And again, and again... But Mihawk kept dodging his attacks like they were a child's play.

Zoro was getting tired of the meaningless attacks and lost his balance, giving Mihawk a great opportunity to attack. The master swordsman's hand hit him right to the back of his neck. The hit sent the marimo to the floor, nearly unconscious. With some difficulty, Zoro stood back n his feet and tried to attack, only for Mihawk to dodge again.

"Why do you seek the ultimate power, you weakling?" Mihawk said.

"Who's a weakling, bastard?" Yosaku shouted.

"I'll teach you a lesson!" Johnny yelled.

"NO! Do not interfere, you fools!" Serena yelled while Luffy grabbed the two men. He was equally angry. He had a look like he was about to eat Mihawk's head, along with the hat.

The master swordsman got a bit distracted by the familiar voice for a moment, but accepted it to be a figment of his imagination. It could be anyone's voice. After all, he had almost forgotten his daughter's voice.

Zoro got up and prepared to attack again. Only this time the small knife found him near the heart, leaving everyone astonished.

"Do you wish for this to go through your heart? Why don't you step back?"

"Because all those promises I've made would be in vain and I would never be able to stand before you ever again."

"Yes, and that's called losing."

Zoro smiled despite his current state."This is why I can't step back."

"Even if it means death?"

"Death is even better!" Zoro's answer impressed the master swordsman. He took the knife out of Zoro's body and stood a few steps away.

"Kid, announce your name."

"Roronoa Zoro!"

"I'll remember this." He unsheathed the great sword, making those around shiver."As a reward, I will wield this sword, the most powerful in the world, as a gesture to a fellow swordsman."

Zoro did his best, but it was nothing compare to the world's greatest swordsman. With the same race and ease Mihawk used to deflect the bullets, he broke Zoro's two katana.

He was beaten, there's no use in denying.

He turned to Mihawk and opened his arms, leaving his body at his opponent's mercy. His famous eyes narrowed.

"What now?"

"Striking from behind is a shameless act among swordsmen."

Zoro's daring answer made Mihawk grin."Well said."

The Black Blade hit Zoro's torso mercilessly.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled.

"ANIKI!" Yosaku and Johnny had already jumped in the water to save their drowning friend.

Luffy stretched his arm to attack Mihawk. He dodged it, with the arrogant look on his face never leaving. Luffy hit the wooden wall with so much force, that his head got stuck in it.

"Are you Roronoa's nakama? Thanks for taking care of him." Mihawk said.

"Quickly, get him on the boat!" Yosaku yelled. Serena and Usopp rushed to the nearly dead swordsman and applied some medicine on him.

"It's still early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk!" Mihawk shouted to Zoro." Go to the real world, find your true self, and become stronger. And I will wait for you in my strongest form!" Mihawk looked to Luffy over his shoulder."Kid, what's your mission?"

"Pirate King!"

Mihawk chuckled."I had a kid who wanted to become an Empress."

"_Had _a kid?" Serena said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She had sneaked behind him while he was making his speech. Mihawk turned slowly to face some who thought to be an illusion. But she was not. She smiled awkwardly at him, not knowing what to say. He made a few steps closer to her.

"Miss me?"

"You have no idea..." He pulled her closer, hugging his little angel. Everything she's ever done to him was nothing in front of this moment. He opened his eyes and looked at the fluffy tail moving around. He sighed.

"I believe I said something about your powers, didn't I?"

"Powers?" Serena had forgotten that Luffy was there so his voice made her jump a little.

"I'll tell you later." He turned back to her Dad."And here I thought that you would-"

"Why are there are so many dangerous people after you? What do you think you're doing?" His arm moved to his sword."I spent my whole life trying to protect you and you run away?"

He attacked her. But Serena deflected it. And over again. Until they stood opposite from each other, staring into their golden eyes. What's with the attack out of nowhere?

When Zoro spoke.

"Luffy can you hear me?"

Once again, every other action stopped.

"If I don't become the world's greatest swordsman you'll be in dilemma now." His voice was asthmatic and cracking."I will never lose again! Until I defeat him and become the world's greatest swordsman. Any problems with that, Pirate King?"

Luffy giggled, like he did every time anyone called him Pirate King."None."

Mihawk chuckled again and helped his daughter get up."Keep those two safe for me. I hope we'll meet again."

"If something hits you on the head and makes wanna drop by the headquarters, please, give Doflamingo my regards."

Mihawk stopped for a second, probably wondering what was his daughter doing with such a man. She was already on the boat though, taking care of Zoro.

The green haired man tried to speak and move. In fact, he tried to grasp her neck.

"You're attacking the wrong Mihawk, idiot."

They were too busy to taking care of Zoro's massive wound to hear what Don Krieg was saying. Like they cared anyway...

"Usopp! Go bring me some clean bandages, an ointment I keep on my bag and some red rum. Quickly! He's losing too much blood." Nobody moved. She turned her head to the long nosed man and stared at him annoyed."Now what?"

"What did your-I mean 'Hawk-Eyes' mean when he said 'powers'?"

"Seriously Usopp. Zoro is dying and you're asking me stupid questions?" He opened his mouth to speak but her deadly glare was more than enough to shut him up.

When Zoro's wounds were somehow treated, they went to inform Luffy about their departure.

"Okay, so if you get out of this mess, go south. We won't be_ that_ far away." She pointed her finger at Sanji."Oh, and bring this guy. He looks good."

"Ah, my heart is about to break! The most beautiful woman I've ever met wants me with her!" Sanji shouted.

"On second thought, we'll meet someone mentally stable on the Grand Line." She looked back at the rubber man."Don't worry, captain. We'll get her."

"Yeah, don't worry about it!"Zoro shouted from where he was sitting. He coughed up some blood and started panting. Luffy started laughing when he saw a really frustrated Serena walking to him, murmuring something about a "pathetic marimo".

"Be careful!" Usopp yelled."And good luck."

The small group took off in search of Nami, leaving their captain to deal with his own problems.

Back on the smaller vessel, the four men were glaring suspiciously at the mysterious woman. She was sleeping lightly, her one hand was falling off the boat.

"We gotta wake her." Johnny suggested.

"Are you nuts?! She'll kill us all!" Usopp said.

"Well, we've got do it, unless we want some answers."Johnny suggested.

"If I spoke, you would all be goners by now." She didn't even bother opening her eyes, which was better, 'cause it would only make things weirder.

Soon enough, they would learn to not interfere with this woman. And since her one cover was destroyed, it wouldn't take long for the Government to find more about her dreadful, shadowy, dark past.

**Alright fellas, sorry for taking so long. And sorry for skipping some parts. Anyway, about Doflamingo and all, Mihawk doesn't have a clue in what deep shit his daughter's into. Oh, and expect the bird man to show up soon (at least through a Den-Den Mushi). Fufufufufufu... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Favor**

**I don't own One Piece. 'Kay, so for any stupid things (everything) I write here, please accept my most sincere apologies. Right now. Please continue :3.**

It was another calm and sunny day. The straw hats were sitting on the _Going Merry, _doing their everyday hobbies. Nami was sitting near her beloved orange trees, a gift from the residents of Cocoyashi village to their saviors. Sanji was in the galley, doing experiments with the supplies he got from Loguetown and the recipes he got from Gunkan Island. Zoro had spent an hour staring at his new katana, like he was waiting for them to start walking around. Usopp and Serena were sitting on the rail, fishing. Their beloved captain was sitting on the figurehead, staring at the horizon.

The past days his excitement reached new levels. Nerve cracking levels. He had a reason to be excited alright. Well first of all, he got his navigator and ship back. He got his first bounty and he was on his way to the Grand Line. As for the latter, he could barely stand still. He was constantly asking the girls when were they going to arrive.

"Oi, Serena! Are we there yet?" The rubber man asked.

She sighed."Luffy, it's the fifth time you're asking. And no, I told you, we must pass through Reverse Mountain firstly."

He pouted and returned to his endless watch."Sanjiiiiii, food!" Luffy cried after only five minutes.

The cook came out of the galley holding a silver disk with deliciously looking snacks on it."Dumbass! Ladies come first!"

"Thank you Sanji-kun." Nami said and smiled at the cook.

"Ah, nothing better for a cook to get a smile from such a beautiful lady!" He turned his attention to the black haired woman."Serena-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I've some snacks!"

"Merci, Monsieur Sanji, but I am not hungry."

"Is there anything bothering you Serena-chan?" He gave a hostile look to the now sleeping Zoro."Is it the shitty swordsman?"

She laughed lightly."No, it's another swordsman."

"Still worried about the poster?" Usopp said.

"Well, they could've handled the situation a little more carefully. I mean, putting my_ real _name on the poster, wasn't an exactly smooth move." She looked at the water where at school of fish had gathered around her fishing bait."I am not worried about all the sudden attention, I've been through worse. I'm just worried about _someone else."_

The two last words fell from her mouth like two drops of poison, like the deadliest venom in the world.

Suddenly, the green haired swordsman woke up. He yawned so loudly, that Serena fell into the water.

"Bastard, what do you think you're doing? Scaring poor Serena-chan like that!" Sanji said.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the angered cook."She'll be fine."

But she wasn't. The five straw hats were staring at the spot where Serena had fallen. Two minutes had passed and she was still inside the water. Nami gasped like she had realized something.

"She's a Hammer! She ate a Devil's fruit!" She started pushing Zoro to the edge of the ship."Quickly, go get her or she'll die!"

Zoro jumped into the water without a second thought. He looked around him but only saw fishes. He looked around a little more and he saw it. A really pale, motionless figure going straight to the ocean floor.

"I remember now!" Luffy shouted."The Eyes-Ossan said something about Serena's powers."

Nami slammed him on the head."Baka! Why didn't you tell us?"

The navigators attack towards the captain was interrupted by Zoro. Usopp helped him get on board. He placed Serena on the floor. She looked dead. Even her tail had stopped moving. Nami reached for her thin wrist, but quickly stepped away once she touched it.

"She has no pulse."

"You killed her!" Sanji said, lifting his right leg towards the swordsman."I'm going to kill you!"

The cook was Zoro's least concern. The last thing he wanted was to kill Mihawk's daughter. He placed his hands on her chest (Sanji gave him another frustrated look for doing that), and started pressing it.

After a minute, seawater darted from Serena's mouth to Zoro's face.

"Serena-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Sanji yelled.

Nami helped her sit against the rail while Usopp and Luffy brought some blankets Zoro was avoiding the deadly stare from the golden eyes.

"How fucked up are you, Monsieur Roronoa?" She finally said. Her voice was asthmatic, accompanied by coughing.

"Hey, watch it! And besides, you're the one who didn't tell us about _this_."

She shrugged her shoulders."I thought it was obvious."

"You said that they did experiments on you."

"And I told you the truth, Monsieur Roronoa. They did experiments on me."

"What bastards dared to even touch you, Serena-chan!? I'm going to kick their asses!"

"I appreciate your determination, Monsieur Sanji, but I'm afraid those guys are far above your level. No offense..." She turned back at the swordsman."I ate the Neko Neko no Mi, the original model, the Black Cat. That's why I got so pissed with those guys at Syrup Island. Well, an ability plus those experiments equal troubles with controlling my power." She leaned to the surface behind her and slowly stood up. "And I, unlike all the other Zoan types, have a normal cat-size and appearance. Here, lemme show you."

She stood up and threw the blankets off of her. She closed her eyes and with a small _pop_, a small, black kitten was standing in front of them. Her big sword and clothes had vanished; black velvet fur was in their place. The kitten had really beautiful eyes, Serena's eyes. It had the same fluffy tail and canine teeth.

"It's the cutest cat I've ever seen..." Sanji and Nami said.

Luffy and Usopp were standing completely still, eyes sparkling with excitement. Zoro, on the other hand, didn't have anything to say.

"It's not that weird, you know." Serena said.

"You can talk too?!" Luffy shouted."SUGOI!"

She let a small mewl escape."I'm still a human."

Soon, the straw hats went back to their daily businesses, still amused by what they had just witnessed. Everyone, except Zoro. He kept staring at her, licking her left foot.

"Want something?"

"We need to talk..."

"Huh?"

He quickly grabbed the small animal from the neck and entered the storage room. They had some privacy there. He put her on a crate while he sat on another.

"Can you please change back to normal?"

"I'll do it, just because you said _please." _ With the same sound, she turned back to her human form. She flipped her hair."It's been ages since I've done that...What is the deal, Monsieur Roronoa?"

"You're Mihawk's daughter?"

"Yup."

"And a Devil's fruit user."

"Obviously..."

"And a mind reader."

"Actually, that's a myth. I can tell what others think by looking at their expression. While when they are vulnerable, I can read their minds." She looked back at him."That makes what you said true."

Zoro was a few steps towards her."I kissed you, remember?"

"Yeah, about that...Awkward moment, sorry for happening..." She started walking towards the door."Hey, did you hear that? Looks like we're near an island!"

"Wait!" The last thing Zoro saw was her tail disappearing behind the door as she barged outside.

They've reached islands before, but she never acted like that. What she was doing was avoiding the swordsman.

Zoro shook his head to exit his thought and went outside as well. Nami gave them the instructions, telling the crew that the swordsmen should guard the ship. Zoro simply nodded his head and went to get a nap.

Using her ability again amused Serena very much. She decided to wait in her cat form until the others arrived, this way she could exercise it a bit. When she heard a ringing sound. She remembered about the baby Den-Den Mushi she bought from Loguetown, changed back to her original form and picked it up.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

It was _him_. The last voice she wanted and expected to hear.

"Fufufufu, you should be more careful when you answer, love."

"D...Doflamingo!" Her voice was a shocked whisper. She entered the women's bunkroom, just in case the stupid swordsman woke up."How did you..."

"Get this number? You should be more careful, when it comes to covering your tracks." She could feel the creepy grin taking shape in the man's face.

"Or, your perverted mind decided to follow me around."

"I plead guilty!" He laughed again but this time she was grinning as well."I missed your sharpness, love!"

"Get to the point. Why did you call?"

"My, why are you so hostile to your boss? Didn't your daddy teach you manners?"

"What do you want, Doflamingo?" She repeated.

This time he pouted."Fine! I want you to do me a _favor..."_

"Favor?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You see, there is a member of the family that has disappointed me these days."

"You mean there is someone _besides_ my brilliant self."

"Fufufufu. You never disappointed me, Serena."

"I won't do shit for you, bastard!"

She heard him snickering."Remember whom you work for..."he said in a sing-song voice.

"Same goes for you." He stopped making any sort of sound. Her grin grew wider, she loved enraging Doflamingo.

"That was below the belt."

"_You_ are talking to _me_ about dirty playing, Doflamingo?" She started laughing."You taught me that." She talked again before him."Fine, I'll do it."

"That's my girl!"

"If only Baby 5 heard you..."

Doflamingo laughed again."Screw her. I suppose you need me to give you a name?"

"You realized that on your own?" She said in a playful tone, the grin never fading. As soon as she heard the name it grew even wider.

"I know you don't like him."

"Why can't I do it by myself?" She frowned. He laughed again.

"I know you would love to see him dying, you little sadist. He got really angry when you came. He was already mad at Trafalgar." He let out a nostalgic sigh."I miss having you two around me."

"I wish I could say the same thing."

"Where are you right now?"

"Into some deep shit you got me into."

"Me and your mom." Doflamingo corrected her. "You're not holding a grudge, are you?"

"Of course not!" She said sarcastically."You only murdered her in front of my fucking eyes, made me your slave and personal whore."

"Ah, good times. Anyways, I would like to meet you in person, if possible."

"_If_ possible? Since when do you talk hypothetically? I know you'll do anything in order to meet me."

"Please, I'm desperate!"

"I haven't even entered the Grand Line yet, you know." Her response brought a frown on the Shichibukai's lips."I expect to arrive there tomorrow." She paused."Why the fuck did I tell you that?"

"Being with a small crew isn't you style, love. You're made for bigger things."

"Talking about yourself again?"

"I didn't mention a name." Doflamingo said innocently."Are you implying that you want to come back?"

She didn't answer.

"Well, call me if you find any details."

"Wait. You know I won't do it for free, right?"

"Fufufufu. One you do that, I'll forgive you for running away."

"With the ship and crew you gave me." Serena completed.

"But," she imagined the Warlord's dangerously agile index finger raised ,"I will punish you for disrespecting my precious Jolly Roger."

"Now I am looking forward to our meeting." She sighed.

"You didn't follow my orders." Doflamingo sang.

"I don't follow anyone's orders."

"Goodbye, love."

"Go to hell." He laughed again before hanging on the Den-Den Mushi. Those last words were a wish. She really wanted to see this man burning in Hell.

Just when she exited the room, the others arrived. She smiled, thinking how good those guys've been to her. She had to go away from them though, or else they would be in trouble as well. And the last thing she wanted was to have more problems on her head.

And to be honest, the recent events gave her much unwanted attention. But the outcome was good, her bounty's been raised by 50.000.000 million beli after Arlong and Loguetown.

"Why are you always smiling?" Zoro stood next to her, watching her grinning.

"Because I have a reason to."

**Can you guess what Doflamingo's favor is? It's really easy. A small taste of Serena's fucked up past. Can you please drop a review? I won't bite, I swear! *yawns*I'm gonna sleep now.**

**Serena: Berry, it's only 20:00! You've got to write another chapter!**

**Me:*snoring***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Out of the blue**

**I don't own One Piece. Okay, I'm skipping shit again, I know. **

"Is Vivi sort for vivisection?"

The princess looked at Serena like she was a lunatic."Wha-what?" Vivi had been sailing with the straw hats for a week and still, she couldn't get used to Serena's completely out of the blue questions and statements.

"I'm just asking. Y'know, my name's sort for 'serenity'." Her answer made the 'sleeping' swordsman burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing, fuckhead?"

"You're name is Serenity? That's ironic..." Zoro seated himself better on the rail, placing his hands under his head for a pillow.

"Actually my name's Serenity D. Mihawk, just in case you forgot, little rabbit." Zoro couldn't ignore the emphasis she gave to her last words and last name. She gave the swordsman another glare and returned to her conversation with Vivi.

"I have to thank you for giving me your bed." Vivi said.

"Don't mention it. I have no problem sleeping in my cat form." She purred lightly. "It's warm and furry..."

The sun was setting, sending its last lights to the unpredictable Grand Line. Soon, the crew headed for sleep. Serena decided to stay on watch, since she was the only one who could stand the most without sleep.

It was really windy; Nami said that there was a possibility of rain. It was warm inside her coat. Sanji had made her some hot cocoa as well. The cook would do anything to please a pretty girl...

It was almost midnight. Serena was on the crow's nest, reading a book. She was too busy with her reading to notice that there was someone climbing up where she was.

"Whatcha reading?" Zoro asked.

She hissed angrily at him for scaring her."A book."

"What is it about?"

"Engineering."

Zoro sat beside her and looked at the books pages."I didn't know you were into this stuff."

"Actually, I'm my ship's engineer."

Zoro scratched his head with a confused expression."Don't you mean shipwright?"

She chuckled lightly."No, I mean engineer. The shipwright takes care of the ship, I take care of the ship's machines." Zoro could feel the golden eyes staring at him, but he didn't dare to stare back. "Why are you here, Roronoa? There's no way you came up here just to ask what I'm reading."

"I came here for this." And just like that, he kissed her. He loved her taste the first time and he wanted more. This mix of sweet cherries and fine wine was just addicting. Just like drugs. One time was never enough. His experienced tongue traveled inside her mouth, exploring every little detail. She was kissing him back too.

"Zoro wait!" she tried to push the swordsman back but he was stronger than her."Don't-"

The swordsman pressed his finger against her lips, making her shut up."I like you and don't say you don't like me as well. I can feel you staring at me when I train." She blushed because she knew it was true."Let's have some fun for as long as we can, 'kay?"

"I'm in big trouble, Zoro." Serena said. He could sense the tone of despair on her voice."They won't hesitate to kill everyone who is linked with me."

"Lame excuse."

She was starting to get frustrated."No it's not! You don't know what they're capable of!"

"Let me know then."

"The one of them is a Shichibukai!"

"I've already challenged him."

Her face was flushed red from the irritation."I'm not talking about my father! I'm talking about my..."

She couldn't say the words. It was like she was accepting it. And there was no way in hell she was ever going to do that. Ever.

He caressed her cheek softly, enjoying the sensation of the soft skin. His finger traveled to her full lips and to Zoro's surprise, she took it in her mouth. The swordsman's eyes were fixed into hers, unable to look anywhere else.

"Too many clothes..." Zoro murmured while trying to unbutton her coat.

"Why are you doing this?" She suddenly asked.

"Is it wrong to like someone?"

"No but..."

"We've known each other for some time now. And besides..." his hand went down her waist "you said you like me, didn't you?"

She blushed again, in the cutest, possible way."You look like a sex demon."

"A what?"

"You know, with the tail and all...This gives me an idea." With his right hand he grabbed the furry part tightly. She grimaced.

"Don't do that."

He played with the tail a little more until the buttons of the coat were completely undone. He tossed it over her shoulders, working on her white shirt now.

"You know what I love about you?" He murmured against her neck.

"Mmm?"

"That you don't expose your body. Like that slut, Nami does." Serena was always wearing long sleeved shirts and long pants, unlike the tiny little 'clothes' Nami was wearing. They haven't even seen her arms yet!

Once the shirt became undone, he grinned at the image in front of him. Half of her torso was covered with a huge tattoo of a rosebush filled with beautiful red roses. The spectacular drawing seemed to continue to her right hand as well.

"What' wrong marimo? Never seen a girl with tattoos before?" Zoro smirked and started kissing every inch of the painted flesh. He pushed her to lay down, caging her between his arms, sucking on her neck.

"Shithead, you're gonna leave a mark!"

"I know." Zoro licked the spot he was sucking. Her slim fingers were rubbing his abs under the green haramaki while he was pulling her pants down. He heard her chuckling and decided that he loved that too. Serena's hands were now working on his pants, with a slow, really slow pace. With a quick move of his hand, Zoro pulled them down, completely impatient. He planted another kiss on her lips and pushed his hard member inside her.

It was an unforgettable sight. She arched her back when the ways of pleasure hit her head.

"You _fuckingmngh son of ah bitch!_ You came here to fuck me!"

"Shut up, you foul mouthed idiot!" Zoro blocked her lips with his own, while continuing his thrusts at a quick pace. She was trying to hold back her moans that sounded like fragile kitten mewls."You're so cute like this..."

"Shut up and move, dammit."

"As you please." He commented with another smirk. Another three thrusts and he pulled out, both of them panting. Before she could catch her breath, he turned her around and entered from behind.

She hissed angrily at him, slamming her fist against the wood. Zoro grabbed the tail and started pulling it with every thrust.

"Don't-fucking-do-that!"

"You're so tight..." Zoro whispered to her ear, the swordsman's hot breath boiling her skin. He nibbled on her left earlobe, licking the outside of the shell.

"_Faster fucker, faster_!" she commanded. Her elbows were about to collapse, unable to support her weight anymore. Her knees hurt like a bitch, probably bleeding. Soon, loud moans filled the air. Zoro wrapped his one hand around her mouth, the other around her waist and pulled her on top of his lap.

"I don't want everyone to hear your voice, it would give as away." His tongue trailed her neck again, collecting a few drops of salty sweat. She just nodded and made a muffled sound of agreement. He kept pulling her up and down against his cock, the feel of the canine teeth dipping in his flesh tickling his hand.

"A biter, huh? I can do it too." He liked a part of her right shoulder, leaving a few bloody marks on her painted skin. He sucked the wound, wanting to get her taste in every possible way. With a few other thrusts he felt his semen filling the condom, so he pulled out. She lowered his palm from her lips, gasping for air.

"So, are we lovers now?" He asked.

"Are you literally that stupid or are you doing it on purpose?" She snapped back. Zoro chuckled and kissed her. Her lips were swollen from all the kisses, making the image even sexier.

Zoro crouched to his clothes, Serena went for her own. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke.

"We can't let the others know." Shirt buttoned again.

"Agreed." Pants zipped

"It was a mistake, right?" Boots on.

"Totally." Shirt and haramaki are ok

"We should never do it again." Do the hair a little.

"You read my mind." 1, 2, 3 and stand up. They stared at each other's eyes for a while before starting making out again.

"I love you. I didn't mean that!"

"I love you too, Serena."

Zoro climbed down the crow's nest after a few minutes, leaving his new lover alone. And suddenly the breeze became warmer.

The next morning when Sanji shouted that it was time for breakfast, Luffy and Usopp were the first ones to barge in. Followed by Nami, Vivi and Carue who were all perfectly wake. Zoro's sleepy figure appeared a few moments later.

"Oh, where is Serena-chan?" The cook asked. Zoro snorted a little, burying his head into his shirt to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. The galley's door was kicked open, sending poor Usopp flying to the opposite wall.

"Good morning strawhats!" Serena yelled, knowing how much Luffy loved that sentence. No one answered. They were all busy staring at her.

"Serena-chan you look like a...like a...like a GODDESS!" He was right, absolutely right. She changed from her usual long sleeved shirt, to a crimson top that left her belly revealed as well as her huge tattoo. Her black furry tail was popping from her black leggings, swaying from left to right.

Nami gawked at her huge tattoo but then turned to the swordsman's left shoulder, which was as always covered by bandages.

"Pirate gang?"

"Yup."

"Which one?"

"The Donquixote pirates."

The reactions were completely random: Nami shrieked with fear, Vivi jumped, tossing her plate to the floor, Luffy kept picking his nose, Zoro lifted his head slightly and Usopp remained unconscious.

"Serena-chan..."

"Hey, you asked I answer." For some unknown to the crew reasons, she was staring into the swordsman's deep emerald eyes. "I just want to tell the truth to my nakama."

"How kind of you, Miss Mihawk." Vivi said.

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT DAMMIT!" She sunk back to the bench." Pouvez-vous me donner les crêpes et les cerises s'il vous plait, Monsieur Sanji?"

"Right away, Serena-chan!" The blond gave the pancakes and the cherries to Serena, almost crying from happiness."If the world was only consisted of beautiful, skilled and sweet swordsmen as you, Serena-chan!"

"Oh c'mon now Sanji, not all swordsmen are bad!" She said grinning. She was ready to go training, when her Den-Den Mushi rang. The others were surprised but didn't ask anything.

She picked up the small device and locked herself in the girl's bunkroom.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Where the fuck do you see the _good_? You just ruined my day!"

"Fufufu, someone didn't sleep well..." Doflamingo said.

"What do you want, Flamingo." She asked, a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to hear your sweet voice."

"Then _fuck you._ Or did you expect something else?"

"Say that again and we'll see how you're little friends will react with me on your ship, 'kay?"

She gulped. That was the last thing she wanted.

"I'm losing my patience Serena."

"And the reason is..."

"You."

"Flattered." She heard him chuckling, although she failed to see the funny part.

"About what I asked you to do..."

"Still nothing. You called two days ago, what do you expect?" She asked frustrated."He is in the Grand Line, that's for sure. And somewhere close to my location."

"And you are where exactly?"

"Nice try. But no. I don't know which the next island is, but I expect my arrival in Alabasta in say...two weeks."

"You used to be faster..." Doflamingo was sure pouting.

"And you used to do things on your own."

"You should spend less time with the Surgeon, Serena."

She smiled at the reminder of her friend, but didn't let Doflamingo detect it."Well then, if you don't have any problems my dear, I have some business to attend to. So, until ne-"

She closed the Den-Den Mushi before even hearing the rest of his sentence. Not that it was necessary, of course. She unlocked the door and found Zoro.

"Who was it?" He asked, shoving her back inside and locking the door.

"My..._boss._" They say that words fly like feathers but those two fell like Devil Fruit users in the water. Quickly and heavily.

"Are you alright?" He took her face in his hands and noticed that she was about to burst into tears."Hey, what's going on?"

"Have you ever been so stupid that you began working for the person who killed your mother?"

"Is that what he did?" Zoro asked.

She just nodded. Zoro wrapped his arms around her, settling her head on his chest."Then how is he still alive?"

"Hawk-Eyes doesn't know anything about it. He was gone the day he murdered her. It all happened when I was eleven."

"What kind of person was she?" He had never done this before, asking someone he loved about their past.

"She was a lovely woman." Serena smiled bitterly."They say I look a lot like her, but I believe that James resembles her more."

"James?"

"Oh, he's my older brother."

"You have a brother?" Zoro asked somehow surprised. He smirked and planted a kiss on the top of her head."How about you tell me about your family, mmm?"

"For real?!" She looked at him above her shoulder. "Well, despite the whole pirate lineage, we are quite normal."

Fuck today's training, he can work out in the night. Zoro had found someone who loved him and he loved her equally. And he wasn't going to let that go away.

**Zoro: Sexytime!**

**Serena: Woohoo!**

**Mihawk: HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER, BITCH!**

**Serena: -_-**

**Zoro: -_-**

**Me: Well this is *puts sunglasses on* HAWKWARD!**

**Doflamigo: I lol'd**

**Mihawk: What is he doing here?**

**Serena: Yeah, you'd better sit down**

**And with that folks, you can guess that there's a shitload of weird shit coming up next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Unhealthy atmosphere**

Everything was going according to plan; there were no interruptions during their journey to Alabasta. Except from one small unexpected hitch. Nami got sick after they left Little Garden. And since there was no doctor on the ship, they were hopeless. Thankfully, Serena and Vivi had some medical knowledge, although Usopp started shaking when he heard that Serena was good with slicing living things up.

"You idiot!" It was a chilly night and Serena was sitting in the galley, treating Zoro's wounds."I told you, I'm able to cut through steel. Why the hell did you do that?"

The swordsman grimaced with pain."Not so tight!" She loosened the bandages on his ankles a bit, cleaning the stitches carefully. "Where did you learn to do that?" He took her smaller hand into his, examining the delicate fingers.

"A friend of mine's a doctor. A really good one." She sighed and pulled her hand away."We've been doing this for only a week and I need you alive!"

Zoro smirked playfully."_Need me?"_

She pressed two black nails into his wound, making him hiss."Don't even. I wish I could do something for Nami. I don't even know the symptoms." When she finished, she got up and headed to the door, but two arms grabbed her back.

"I need to pay you for your services, Doctor." Zoro said next to her ear.

"How about no." The swordsman frowned."I promised Usopp to help him with the repairs. This guy almost _ate_ the ship."

Zoro heard the door open and close again and decided to take a nap for a few hours until would come in, yelling at him to get his fucking ass out of there.

He woke up with something cold on his face. It took Zoro a while to figure out that he was sleeping on the deck. The whole thing was covered in snow. The fluffy white substance had formed a smile pile on top of his head.

"Ah, , you're awake." Vivi said smiling.

"Shitty swordsman, you've been sleeping for three days in a row." Sanji said and pressed his left leg against the swordsman's stomach. Zoro pushed it aside, got up, stretched his arms and yawned.

"Who carried me outside?"

"Serena-chan." Sanji answered. His eyes gazed dreamily at the horizon."My sweet Serena-chan is so strong!" Sanji turned his head to the door behind him."But such an amazing woman would never be interested in me..."

Zoro could barely hold his laughter. If only Sanji knew...

"We're approaching an island." Usopp said."Maybe they have doctors there. I'm gonna ask how Nami is."

"Not well." Serena answered from the door."She has high fever and she was talking in her sleep."

"You were talking in your sleep too, Serena-chan." Sanji said.

"Really?" She took one of the cocoa cups Sanji offered her."What was I saying?"

"A gentleman would never eavesdrop on a lady's monologue." The blond stated with pride.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Sanji was almost flying after hearing that.

She took her cup and went back to Nami. She found the navigator sitting on her bed, dressed and sweating.

"Nami! You're too sick for that!"

"But you said we were near an island..." she said panting.

The swordsman put another pillow behind Nami's back."Cheer up! There must be a doctor there."

"That's good to hear..." Her eyelids grew heavier and she leaned on the covers.

Serena let the navigator sleep; she sat to the chair next to her, reading a book to pass the time. It didn't take long for the peace and quiet to be interrupted again. Only this time the voices were more and more hostile. Serena sighed frustrated and got up. She helped the navigator get up, and they both walked outside.

"What the fuck is going on here? Are we there yet? Because Nami is get-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because a bullet pierced her stomach. Serena looked at her bloody hands with horror before she collapsed to the floor.

...

She woke up sometime later in a cold room that resembled an operating room. The familiar smell of medicine pierced her nostrils, making her a bit dizzy. _Operation room... _When they words 'doctor' and 'operation' came across, she could only think of one person. _Oh no, fuck no. _What if she was still stuck with Doflamingo and all of these adventures were just dreams? And if so, what was Trafalgar doing there? Maybe they were caught on their millionth attempt to escape and were beaten up so bad that it caused illusions.

"Oi, kid. You awake?" This was an unfamiliar voice. Serena opened her eyes slowly and found an old woman staring at her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shrieked and jumped off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing, eh?"

"Where the hell am I?" She observed her surroundings, eyes stopped at the black sword across the wall.

The old woman flipped her rather long for her age hair."Foul mouthed just like your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Of course. All of us who knew her were surprised to find out who her mysterious husband was." She drank some the sake she was holding, Serena licked her lips realizing how thirsty she was."How is she?"

"Dead. It's been seven years." Serena sat on the bed."Can you please give me the bottle?"

"You wanna die!?"

"Depends on the circumstances. Hey, you must be , right? Mom told something about you." Kureha sure was as weird looking as Serena's mother had described her. First of all, she was dressed like a fourteen year old! And secondly, she was carrying weapons."Um, where are the others?"

"You mean an idiot with a straw hat, a blond guy and a girl with orange hair?"

"Along with a blue haired girl, a stupid looking marimo, a guy with a weird nose and a duck, yes."

Kureha took a sip from her drink and wiped her mouth with the back of her palm."I don't know about the other four, but the girl and the boys are awake."

Serena stood up only to fall back down. The bandages around her stomach were soaked with blood, her skin felt like burning."I don't feel too well..."

"Of course you don't!" The doctor said and pushed her back to the bed."The bullet was made from Kairoseki."

"No wonder it hurts so much." She mumbled to herself."You got any sake?"

"Insolent youngsters. No drinking for the sick!" The older woman walked out of the room murmuring about the 'ungrateful youngsters' and how 'the next generation is hopeless'. Serena slowly stood up when something furry caught her attention.

It was small, standing on two legs, with antlers and ears and a hat. The weird creature was leaning behind the opened door. The creature's eyes were staring at her intensively, filled with curiosity.

She opened her mouth to talk but the creature stepped away.

"Hi."

"..."

"You're ordinary person. Are you... a Devil Fruit user?"

The creature seemed a little relaxed but frowned the next moment."Shut up!" It shouted.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm one too." The tickling sense of her tail moving behind her legs returned.

"Oi, Chopper!" Kureha's voice called and the little creature ran away. She went outside to the hallway to explore the building she was into, when a cold breeze attacked her body.

"Oh shit. I don't have a coat." She shrugged and stepped outside.

It was snowing inside the fucking palace! No wonder it was so freezing. She always loved snow and winter. The memory of her younger self throwing a snowball at her dad's face made her smile right when something or rather, someone hit her from behind.

"DUMBASS! APOLOGISE TO SERENA-CHAN!" Sanji yelled.

"I'M SORRY SERENAAAAAAAAAA!" Luffy yelled back. Both of them were running after something. Knowing Luffy it was probably the weird creature named Chopper they were chasing after. She turned to walk back to the room she was before, but there were some stairs behind her.

She kept falling and falling and falling, completely unable to stop. Serena knew that her wound was bleeding again, she could feel the hot liquid wetting her clothes. Her head was forcefully smacked against a cold surface, skull cracked open. She felt her eyelids growing heavier, breathing got slower...

Her body hit something soft and warm. This place smelled oddly familiar.

"Oi, wake up." The voice was coming from inside the room she was. Something slapped her cheek softly. Didn't work. The next think she felt was something soft touching her lips, another pair of lips.

"Z...Zoro?"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Where...am...I?"

"On the ship."

"THE SHIP?! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN SLEEPING?!" She got up, not even looking where see was whole body hurt like crazy."FUCK, DAMMIT!I'VE MISSED TRAINING! SHIT!"

Her shouting made the whole crew barge in."Serena-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You're awake!" Sanji yelled, eye turned into a heart.

"You've been sleeping for two days in a row." Nami said, looking really well."We have a doctor, you know."

There was the furry creature again, standing behind the door.

"Serena this is Tony -Tony Chopper, the new doctor." Vivi said. "Tony-kun, this is Serena D. Mi-"

"I already know who she is." Chopper answered.

"If you think that I kill everyone I meet, those guys are here to prove you wrong." She scratched her stomach lazily."We have any wine left?"

"..."

"Beer?"

"..."

"Sake?"

"..."

"Rat poison in liquid form?"

"..."

"Anything with alcohol in it?"

"No drinking in your condition!" Little Chopper yelled. He pushed her back to the sheets.

"My condition?"

"You fell from twelve floors covered with ice breaking your arm, cracking your skull, opening several old wounds, you broke your ankle, all this while recovering from a wound caused by a Kairoseki bullet." Chopper said again and gave her a pill and a glass of water.

She took the pill, its bitterness filling her mouth." 'Tis bitter!" He didn't listen."Bullshit! I have been training my whole life. I won't be stopped by a mere scratch!" She reached for her beloved sword and raised it to the air."But first...WE CELEBRATE OUR NEW NAKAMA!"

"We already did that while you were sleeping." Usopp answered.

"Oh, okay then." She turned her grinning face to Chopper."But! You, Tony-Tony Chopper, will promise me that you won't make any stupid tattoos, won't start cutting everything around you and that you won't criticize my way of dressing."

The whole crew turned their heads to her, completely confused about what she had just said. Chopper nodded his head.

"Great then!" She picked him up and kissed his furry cheek."You're really cute, ya know!"

The doctor started dancing around, blushing like hell."Don't try to win me over, baka! I'm not flattered, asshole!"

She shrugged her shoulders and sunk back to her bed."Wake me up when something exciting happens."

"'l wake you up when we arrive back from the island, Serena-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Island? I'm-"

"You have nowhere to go!" Luffy said."We need you alive. Your ass- kicking skills are excellent."

"Can you bring some cherries? Ooh, and some of those little blue thingies that look like cherries but they're blue." She used her forefinger and thumb to show the size."And tiny. And some apples, red if possible." She pointed at the swordsman."The green ones taste like shit."

"She talks really fast..." Chopper whispered to Usopp.

"You'd better get used to it." Usopp whispered back. Serena's bionic ear took action; she stared at them. Grinning like a demon for a few moments before they both burst into tears.

The crew left, leaving Zoro and Serena alone. Carue wanted to stay as well but Vivi insisted that a walk would do him good.

"And you..." Serena turned to the swordsman."Are you gonna stay here or what?"

"That depends. Do you want me to stay?" He asked playfully.

"If you have a blood fetish be my guest!" Zoro chuckled and got up from the chair he was sitting on and sat on the edge of the bed. The bed creaked from the sudden weight.

"I should tell Sanji to cook healthier food for you." She said.

"I was really scared for a moment." His face was dark and serious.

She wrapped her pale arms around him with some difficulty but still did."How touching! You were worried about me!"

She noticed his blushing and smiled. Idiot was so cute sometimes.

"Yosh! I think I'm alright now!"

"Are you deaf? You are severely wounded!"

Ignoring him completely, she headed to the deck, to get some fresh air.

When the others returned it was evening already. Nami informed them that they would be arriving at Alabasta in some days.

So there they were, sitting around a campfire, ("_Are you out of your non-existing mind?!Fire on the ship!?", Serena yelled when they lit the fire up), _hearing Usopp's amazing adventures.

"So there I was, standing in front of him." He deepened his voice."_I will eat you alive, Usopp_-_sama_. Even enemies have respect for me..." He chuckled and returned to his mysterious tone."I haven't even seen his face but I've heard that vampires are pale, like marble and cold as ice, with hair black as the night they adore so much, demonic eyes that pierce through your very soul and sharp canine teeth to penetrate your skin. Vampire women are said to be the most bloodthirsty creatures on earth, longing for flesh and fresh blood. That's why they love red wine so much. Because it looks like blood. They also have heavy accents." The sharpshooter made a theatrical move with his hand, hiding himself behind the blanket he was wearing as a cape."But beware my friends, especially the male ones, for they are beautiful like an illusion, ready to seduce even the strongest." Chopper, Luffy and Carue gasped in awe."They have no heart at all..."

"Pale, with demonic eyes and black hair?" Nami asked.

"That love wine and have no hearts?" Luffy wondered.

"Beautiful as an illusion?" Sanji gazed at the night sky with a dreamy look on his face.

Usopp nodded his head."Heartless creatures, yes. But excellent warriors. They do not spare anyone."

Chopper was staring at the liar with shining eyes."And what should we do if we see a vampire?"

"Bribe them with silver or rubies. They love those things. Not gold, not diamond." His tone was slow."Silver and rubies."

"What are you talking about?" Serena hopped into the conversation. She sat between Chopper and Nami, drinking a glass of red wine.

"Usopp is telling vampire stories." Chopper explained."He says that they are pale, with scary eyes, black hair..." The furry doctor gasped with fear and hid behind a barrel.

Serena raised an eyebrow at him. Soon everyone started staring at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Nami pointed her shaking finger at her."You're a vampire."

"What?"

"You are one don't deny it!" The navigator took a few steps away from the rather confused swordsman.

"What the fuck are you idiots talking about?"

"Come to think of it, the description fits perfectly." Zoro said. She gave him a 'say it one more time and I'll kill you in your sleep' look.

"This is ridiculous! First of all, I look like this because of something that's called 'DNA'. Secondly, my accent is not heavy! And thirdly, I am an assassin, of course I have no heart! I'm not supposed to have one!" She stood up."Oh, and one more thing. If I was a vampire you would all be dead by now."

Usopp continued his storytelling, although he was nervous now. The green haired swordsman's eyes followed the high heeled boots that entered the galley. He noted this to himself for later use.

It was past midnight now, everyone was asleep. Zoro pretended to sleep in the front deck so he could easily slide to the galley when everyone was gone.

There she was, sleeping quietly on the table. Zoro silently sat beside her, placing his left arm around her waist.

"Wha-Oh it's you shithead." She lazily said.

"Are you mad at me?" Zoro asked with a fake pout.

"Hell yeah I am!" She was perfectly awake. "I could use some support, y'know!"

"And give away our cover?"

"Then you should just shut up! Is that too difficult for your mini-sized brain to understand?" He never considered the option of not commenting, but what's done is done. His head snug through her hair to her neck."Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Yes. Could you please fuck off?"

"Jeez, I'm trying a smooth approach here but you just push me away!"

Before he could even try to kiss her, she transformed into her cat form. The flexible creature crawled to a corner to get some sleep. Zoro poked her with the tip of his boot."Oi, wake up."

An angry hiss came in response.

"Are you really planning to leave me like this?"

"If you want to _entertain _yourself, the bathroom has a lock and there are plenty of tissues." She raised her black paw to the air as a gesture to tell him to get out.

Zoro got out murmuring to himself."Have a relationship they said, it will be fun they said."

So much for smooth approach.

**Serena: Are you people retarded or something? I AM NOT A VAMIRE!**

**Zoro: You look like one...**

**Serena: -_-**

**Me: He's right you know.**

**Serena: *points at me* It's all your fault, you shitty author! You created me!**

**Me: Touché.**

**Review if you like, review if you hate, review if you like potatoes. Here's Chopper for you. **

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Queen Pirates and the Graveyard**

**I don't own One Piece.**

"You are Luffy's brother?!"

It was nearly unbelievable. The famous Fire Fist Ace was Luffy's brother. Unbelievable.

"He is so polite, and kind and serious." Nami said.

"Like two complete opposites..." Vivi mumbled.

"You want me to help with the dishes?" Ace asked politely.

"No need. You're the guest. OI, USOPP, LUFFY! STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD AND HELP ME OUT!"

"Man, you're awesome..." Ace turned his head to Serena. The woman was obviously charmed, thing that annoyed Zoro very much. "You beat up Smoker and all those idiots back there. No wonder you're a Division commander."

"Why thank you. And for your information, I am a big fan of yours."

"Really?" Serena started giggling like an idiot, her face was flushed red. Zoro made a silent growl.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Nami yelled from the front deck.

They rushed outside to see what the problem was. The navigator was staring at a huge ship that was docked at the coast.

"ENEMIES! ENEMIES! EVACUATE THE SHIP! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Chopper, Usopp and Nami started running up and down, screaming for their lives.

"These are no enemies! That's my ship!"

"That's the Graveyard?" Ace asked.

"Graveyard?" The straw hats asked.

"Because once you enter you never come out alive." Ace explained.

"I wouldn't expect something less from that maniac." Nami sighed and pointed at Serena.

They reached the ship within five minutes. The _Graveyard_ was three times the size of the _Merry_. The whole vessel was black, with some crimson details. And the Jolly Roger was weird. A smiling face with a black crown, instead of the skull and crossed bones.

"Amazing!" Luffy exclaimed.

"It's nothing..." Her voice was abnormally calm. "OI, GUYS! CAN YOU PLEASE DROP THE LADDER?"

"No." The response was annoyed and strict. Yet the accent was similar to hers.

"Captain's orders, James."

"Fuck off."

"You seriously won't let your little sister up?"

Suddenly jumped down from the deck and grabbed Serena from the neck.

"Are you trying to kill us all?!" The man was shaking her violently, trying to suffocate her.

"Can't...breathe..."

He let her go. "You idiot! Blowing our cover like that!"

"Err..."

He pressed a finger against her lips."But of course you had to get all touchy-feely when you saw him!"

She turned her face elsewhere, blushing like hell. Zoro could almost feel the warmth that was coming from her crimson cheeks."I haven't seen him for two years..."

"I knew it! This tough killer is still Daddy's little princess!" Another embarrassing moment.

"I didn't do anything wrong, okay?" She yelled back.

"Yes you did!" The man groaned.

Serena took advantage of this silent moment and spoke."Now, will you stop bitchin' and help us up? For all I remember, I'm still the Captain!"

A rope ladder unraveled and they all started climbing.

"Captain..." A chorus of cheering voices welcomed them. "We've missed you so much..."

Zoro quickly counted about fifty people, excluding them. And all were men.

"Everyone let me introduce you to my nakama." Serena's crewmen stared at the newcomers."This is the captain, Monkey D. Luffy. This is our navigator, Nami. The brave guy over there is Usopp, the sharpshooter." She suddenly stopped."Gonna need reinforcements. GIRLS!" As a response to her call, six pretty girls appeared from the crowd.

"Girls, can you please give Sanji-kun a private tour?"

A blonde woman with green eyes stood next to Sanji. The cook almost fainted when she started rubbing his hair."With pleasure..."

Serena chuckled."Where were we? Oh, yeah. This cute guy over there is Tony-Tony Chopper, an excellent doctor."

"Shut up, asshole! I'm not flattered!" Chopper was dancing and smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, right. Of course you recognize Portgas D. Ace, Whitebeard's second Division commander."

Ace politely bowed his head."Pleasure to meet you."

"This is Princess Nefertari Vivi-"

"Princess?!" Some of the men yelled.

"Yes, idiots, princess. Not a ghost, princess. This cute duck is Carue."

Zoro cleared his throat."Oh yeah. And this jackass over there is Roronoa Zoro."

"Oi."

The man from before stepped in front of them."I'm James Mihawk, this ship's first mate and this idiot's older brother." James said earning a warning look from his sister. Although they didn't know who their mother was, it was easy to guess that James looked more like her.

His hair was dark brown and his eyes hazel, not golden like his father and sister. And his skin was darker, if not completely tanned.

"I apologize for my sister's idiocy during your journey." A punch came as an answer.

An hour later they were dining at the mess hall. Serena had promised them a tour after dinner and they were looking forward to see the big ship.

"A rubber man and a reindeer-man huh? Nice powers you guys have."

"You know Serena you never told us how you ate your fruit." Usopp wanted to know.

The captain flipped her hair, emitting an air of confidence."I stole it from the Government when I was four years old."

Chopper's eyes opened with excitement."Only four? AMAZING!"

"Oh, please." James started, demolishing Serena's confident air."Dad found a Devil's Fruit on a ship he destroyed. He took it home because he wasn't able to deliver it to headquarters. And then, this little brat entered his office at midnight and ate it."

She blushed again."It still counts..." James opened his mouth to respond, but Serena cut him off."I see that you've all eaten up. Great." Ignoring Luffy's protests she dragged them outside of the mess hall.

The corridors were broad, decorated by many bookcases, chairs and couches. So far they've seen the women's bunkroom, the men's bunkroom, the library, the kitchen, the infirmary, the gym, the sauna and the engine room. All of the doors were wooden and warm, but there was one that was made from metal and was cold.

"Serena, what's this?" Chopper asked.

"The operating theater." She answered.

"Why the hell do you have an operating theater on your ship?" Zoro asked.

"Because, marimo, I have a slightly different hobby."

"She likes to operate on people on her free time." James explained.

"Will you stop ruining every moment?" She turned to her surprised friends."Well the truth is that I'm a psychiatrist, but I'm also this ship's engineer." She placed her hand on the cold surface."And it's not a hobby, you moron. It's for good cause."

"Yeah, right." James turned to the others."Wait until you meet her weird friend. By the way, he called an hour ago."

Serena's jaw dropped."WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I'VE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS!"

They watched as her slim figure disappeared to the corridor.

...

At last she reached her quarters. Ignoring her getting-heavier-breath, she picked up the Den-Den Mushi. It was one of the numbers she knew by heart, no need to guide her fingers on which buttons to press.

A voice answered, a rather gruffly and suspicious voice."Who are you and how did you get this number."

She couldn't help but smile."You sound well Penguin. My name is Serena D. Mihawk, 18 years old, born at November the 5th at 9 A.M, height 5,9-"

"I get it, I get it! Sorry for questioning you, but we have received some calls lately. I suppose you want the captain?"

"Yup." She heard Penguin calling someone to come. The sound of running grew closer and closer until he took the receiver.

"_I thought you forgot about me, Serena-ya."_

Her smile became even bigger, hanging from ear to ear."Good afternoon to you as well, Trafalgar. You called?"

"_I wanted to tell you a little something. Got a sec?"_

"I am all ears." With the tip of her boot se slammed the door closed, achieving some privacy.

...

Zoro frowned and continued walking. This place was a complete labyrinth! Ignoring the fact that he saw the same door four times, he sat down.

"She's been causing trouble?" A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Serena's brother.

The swordsman didn't answer, giving the other man the opportunity to talk."She's always been like that. Maybe because she had a bad childhood."

"How bad?" Zoro failed miserably in keeping his tone indifferent.

"Our parents were wanted criminals, our mother was chased by the most dangerous people in the world...Normal stuff." He sighed."We had to hide or else they would kill us all. Serena was getting depressed, living in a gloomy place, with no friends, without mom. Until she met him."

"Him?" The green-haired didn't make an effort to hide his interest.

James raised his eyebrow at him."Interested?"

Zoro blushed slightly."Well, it is good to know my nakama's background history."

"Couldn't agree more. You know what they say, great minds think alike. She met that creep when she was at her worst. Same troubles, same solutions. She told me how much they have alike, and after I met him I saw it too." Another sigh."Thank God she doesn't have any romantic feelings for him or else they would wipe out all humanity."

Zoro thought of his words for a bit and wiping out the entire humanity was something he imagined Serena doing.

He got up, stretched a bit and continued his wandering. He ran across the idiot cook. The blond was in some sort of ecstasy, being surrounded by pretty girls and all. Luffy and Ace were sitting in the kitchen, eating everything available.

He stopped in front of the cold, metallic door. He noticed the small line of light coming from the room's slightly opened door, guessing that someone was inside. He shrugged his shoulders when he remembered what the room was.

"_Why the hell do you have an operating theater on your ship?"_

"_Because, marimo, I have a slightly different hobby."_

"_She likes to operate on people on her free time."_

Without realizing it, he pushed the door open.

There she was, standing in the middle of the room, holding a silver scalpel on her right hand, pressing her index finger against the object's sharp edge.

"Oi."

She looked at him above her shoulder."Yes, marimo-chan?"

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, looking around confused."What the hell is this place?"

"You came here intentionally?"

"Of course!"

"You got lost again, didn't you?" She picked a heavy book from a drawer."You no-sense-of-direction swordsman."

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Zoro groaned and made a step towards her."I was looking for you. Why were you so excited 'bout that call earlier? Was that your _boyfriend_?"

"I am pretty sure that my boyfriend is standing in front of me."

Zoro tried to ignore the seductive smile on her lips and the arms slowly embracing his neck.

"I wanted to tell you something, Zoro." Uh-oh, here comes the sad announcement."After this whole Alabasta thing is over, I will leave the crew."

"WHAT?!"

Serena punched him on the stomach."Will you shut up?"

The swordsman got up rubbing his hurting skin."That wasn't necessary...Why? Does this have something to do with me?"

"No, babe, of course not." Zoro could only see her back now."I still have my responsibilities as a captain. And now that my cover is blown, I'll have more troubles. For sure."

Zoro imagined a sign over her head saying 'give me a hug, dickface'. So that's what he did.

"I thought that he needed a hug." He murmured against her neck.

"Excellent idea."

"I haven't kissed you for a while." Zoro said, getting closer to her lips now. She closed the small gap between them, locking their lips together.

All of their kisses were really passionate, something they both liked. Something they both loved. She wasn't going to give in so easily and that's what Zoro loved the most in her.

She tangled her fingers in his short green hair. Zoro pressed her closer against his own body.

"Zoro...what..." She tried to speak but her back hit the cold wall behind her.

"Nobody's gonna come here, right?"

She was still pouting, making her full lips look bigger. Zoro kissed her lower lip softly, before moving to her pale neck. He grinned against her skin when a slow moan escaped her throat.

"Let's hurry up, shall we?"

"Shut the fuck up, idiot marimo."

...

They were both panting, lying on the operating table.

"This thing is really comfortable."

"This is the operating table Zoro."

"Yeah, but if people are dead when you do whatever the hell you do, there's no need to be _that_ comfortable."

She turned her head to face him. A rather sadistic grin was decorating her face."Who told you I do it while they're dead?"

Zoro made a disgusted sound and jumped to the floor."YOU'RE A PSYCHO!"

"If you say so..."

When they were both dressed and headed outside, they found their crewmates sleeping.

"We should get some sleep to, right?" Gone. Where did she go? He looked around, looking for any sign of the black-haired woman but no.

"Well, shit. I'll sleep here." He sat down, placed his katana under his arm and closed his eyes.

Somewhere near him, Luffy said something in his sleep, earning a sleeping-kick from Sanji.

**Huehue. Serena is a little sadist! Anyway, I wrote this chapter while listening to the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack, so I was a little distracted. Will you please drop a review? It's good to hear your opinion.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The perfection combination**

Sunset is by far the most mesmerizing time of the day. This is when burning red meets dark blue, this is when the sun gets embraced by the sweet coldness of the sea. Like two complete opposite lovers that crave for each other's touch. Two pieces that when combined give the best results.

Crimson red. Blood. She is losing a lot of blood. The warm substance paints the dry sand and the calm waves. She thinks she can make it, but no. Her legs betray her and she collapses heavily to the coast. It's been a horrible week. First she broke up with Zoro, and it wasn't pretty. He must've figured out why she liked him so much.

Tanned skin, nice hair, pierced ears, excellent swordsmanship skills…_Just like him, right?_

This is just wrong.

Before her eyelids fell completely shut, she glanced at the luxurious engagement ring on her pale hand, thinking about when did this happen.

_How_ did this happen.

And just when the world turned black, a voice was heard coming from near her.

"Hey, is that…?"

"OH MY GOD IT'S HER! DON'T DIE MY BEAUTIFUL SERENA-SAAAAN! CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN!"

_Speak of the Devil…_

Mmm, soft, warm mattress. Wait, what? She quickly opened her eyes while her right hand searched for her sword. _Where the fuck is it?_

"I assume that you're looking for your beloved sword. I gave it your father, after I found you."

_You…_

"Evening, Serena-ya."

Trafalgar Law was sitting on a chair next to her bed, looking as charming and mysterious as ever. His arms were crossed over his chest, his left ankle was resting on his right knee and his head was cocked to the left. He had a dangerous gleam in his stormy gray eyes.

She gulped, she's seem that gleam before, but it was never directed to her.

_Lust._

"Trafalgar. Hi." Was what she managed to say.

"Hi."

She cleared her throat and sat on the bed, her legs swinging from the edge."How long have I been sleeping?"

"Four days now." He slowly knelt in front of her knees, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You mentioned my father."

"He dropped by. News travel fast."

"News?"

"Of your engagement of course." He took her pale hand and held it gently between his two hands. "I am speechless."

"You and everyone else." She sighed."So, does this make me some sort of princess?"

"Technically, yes." He was dangerously calm, his voice low and husky.

Taking advantage of her pause, Law spoke."I'm jealous of him right now, Serena-ya."

"And why is that?" _Hiding from the Surgeon? He knows you well enough to figure out what you're thinking._

His sculptured lips brushed against her left knee sending shivers down her spine."Because he can have you. And I can't. And you've grown out to be a very, _very_ beautiful woman, you know." And with a last playful grin, he kissed her knee.

_Okay, Law is kissing your knee. Trafalgar Law is kissing your leg. Trafalgar motherfucking Law is kissing your goddamn leg._

"You don't like it Serena-ya?" Law pouted against her left calf.

"Please…Stop." _Move!_ "If he finds out about this we're history."

"I am not interested in your fiancé's psychological issues. And besides, last time I checked, you were still a doctor."

And he went back to kissing Serena's leg. His right hand was gently stroking her smooth skin while he trailed kisses anywhere he could. He stopped once he reached the hem of her shorts.

"Dead end." Serena smirked.

"Good thing there's the fire escape." He quickly jumped on top of her, pinning her arms to each side of her head. "You have such beautiful eyes. I could watch them all day."

"Birthday gift from dad."

He chuckled lightly and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She yelled.

"Shh, hush." He pressed his index finger against her lips. "Don't speak Love."

"Trafalgar please, come to your senses!" This was her last card. "We're friends."

"You still don't get it, do ya? You are the prettiest thing I've ever seen. And I know you've been thinking about me too." He sang. "Plus, a birdie told me about your brief romance with Roronoa Zoro."

"Was that a hawk?"

"Yep."

"The young one, I presume."

"Correct again." All this time Law's eyes were glued to her lips. Full, red, tasty looking. He wanted to see if they were truly edible.

"You don't want this!" She pleaded."Remember how you used to play with me despite that I was younger. I still am a lot younger than you."

"Six mere years. Come on, Cherry-ya. Just one night."

Her eyes lit up dangerously, the same way they light up before a battle or a murder."One night? I've seen what you're doing to your _attendants_ after you're done with them."

His eyes darkened."You are different."

"Damn right I am." She tried to push him off but he was too strong.

"I know that you've been gracefully lying to your ex about your lifestyle."

She widened her eyes with innocence."About how I spent my younger years locked away in a dreadful castle, away from the world. But when I tried to break free from my restraints, fate played me a crueler joke." She mockingly recited.

Law laughed."You're good at this."

"Hey, I was telling the truth at some point."

They gazed at each other's eyes for a while. Law brushed a black strand of silky hair behind her ear and smiled lazily at her."You are going to get married with him after all."

"It is the inevitable truth, Trafalgar. You won't keep running from it forever, you know. And there will be a time when all your secrets will be exposed. I was by your side back then and I will be by your side when that happens. As a friend." She hastily added. "I'm sorry but, you're late Trafalgar."

Law's grip softened a bit. She took advantage of it and jumped of the bed."I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

As she was lying into the bathtub with her eyes closed and her head leaning on the cold tiles, she slowly drifted into sleep. Real sleep, not the coma state she was previously into. The sweet scent of jasmine filled her nostrils, taking every inch of her body to another dimension.

Door's open. _She is a claustrophobic after all, after the glass cage._ The intoxicating smell that was coming from the bathroom clouded his thoughts and made him dizzy. But the dizziness was so pleasurable. His eyelids grew heavier when he heard a sweet singing voice coming from what seemed to be another dimension. He let himself go and drifted into sleep.

He was walking in a long corridor. His pace steady as his feet hit the checker floor. A few sweat beads were shining on his nose.

"_You're late Trafalgar."_

He pushed the great wooden door in front of him with such rage, he thought that his arm was going to break. But the real pain never reached his arm.

"_Aren't dreamlands great? Everything goes as you wish and pain does not exist. Well, for you it doesn't. But for the others you hate, it has the form of the most fearful monster."_

The room was big and spacious. There were three floor-to-ceiling windows in the room, with crimson red curtains gracefully draping around them. There was a storm outside.

His disgusting laughter echoed in the room, sending chills down Law's spine. Donquixote Doflamingo was sitting on a throne in the middle of the room. His hands were resting on the throne's golden arms. His right ankle was on his left knee.

"_And then there are the nightmares. The complete opposite of what you want. Everything you dread is gathered in there. And there's nothing you can do about nightmares. Except from one thing: wake up. And when your eyes are open and your mind is cleared, you find yourself tangled between a horrific world. You'll cry or maybe not. The choice is all yours. There's another option. To fall asleep again. To let yourself get embraced by the dark wings of Death. Then you can dream all you want and never wake up again. The choice is all yours."_

"Are you here for your dear friend?" Doflamingo happily cooed.

His voice was blocked in his throat.

"Serena, we have guests." Doflamingo shouted and clasped his hands together.

"I'm coming, my Love!"

Serena appeared from the shadows. She was wearing a mini black dress made of lace and tulle, black lacey stockings and black high heels. She was nearly jumping. She sat on Doflamingo's lap and buried her face in his feathery jacket. Doflamingo took a strand of her black, silky her and inhaled the smell.

"Fufufufu, have you greeted our visitor?"

She turned her face to Law and smiled at him. Law's lips trembled when he saw how wicked her grin was.

"Why do we owe the honor?" She sweetly asked.

Law looked into her eyes and they were like glass marbles, crazier than ever. The gleam in them made him to step back a little. It was hate in its purest form.

"What are you doing with that man? You belong with me!" Law barked before he could stop it.

"You surprise me Law! But Serena is mine and will remain mine forever." He pushed her closer to him. "Right?"

"But of course." She answered.

"You don't mean it."

She turned to him again."What I do is none of your business, Mr. Law. Perhaps I should _delete_ you from my way."

Her eyes were the last thing he saw and Doflamingo's laughter was the last thing he heard.

He woke up violently, covered in sweat. He noticed that he was dressed in his black pajama pants and that Serena was sleeping to his left, breathing slowly. He leaned aboce her ear and slowly whispered.

"I'll make you mine. Just wait until you wake up."

And he went back to sleep, grinning like hell.

**So, in this chapter we have;**

**Serena and Zoro breakup **

**Law sexy attack!**

**Doflamingo and Serena got engaged.**

**Sorry for being away for so much time but we were on holidays and I was really busy. Once again thanks for the support, I really appreciate it. You all are big sweethearts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Let the games begin**

Law woke up early the next morning. Serena was still sleeping. Law grinned and moved closer to her when the door slammed open making Serena jump off the bed.

"Fuck, fucking asshole. Damn it. Ah, fuck! Shit, more blood!" Serena swore.

"I am terribly sorry, Serena-san." Penguin shyly apologized.

"It's okay. Hey, Law. My stitches are open."

Law's eyes widened and he rushed to see what just happened. True, Serena's wound had reopened and blood was running down her leg. He gritted his teeth and turned to her.

"Who did this?"

She didn't answer.

"Tell me!" He ordered.

"Don't you dare to order me around!" She snapped. Her cheeks were painted with a pale reddish color. She sighed."We were sitting at Jaya a few days ago. I was ready to leave but he stopped me. He made Baby 5 do it."

Law's intensive faze softened a little. He offered her his arm."C'mon, let's get to the infirmary."

Serena was sitting on a chair, eating cherry pie while Law was working on her wound. His eyes stopped on a little mark on her left knee and he remembered the last night's events.

"I know what you're thinking and I believe that you should at least listen to me before you try to fuck me." She blankly said.

"Listen-"

"No Trafalgar Law, you listen to me." She brought her index finger to his lips."What you did was absurd. I expect an apology from you. But I know you probably won't. If we start a relationship now, it will be like signing a death contract. _Our _death contract."

Law was silent as he deeply stared into her eyes. _She's right. I'll play your game._ He grinned."I apologize to you. But I should also warn you that you won't be able to resist me Serena-ya." He brushed his lips against her calf."And you have nowhere to run. Wonderland is in the New World, your crew is out, looking for you and no matter how crazy you are, you would never go back to Dressrosa by your own will." He looked up at her face again, expecting to see even the slightest sign of discomfort and fear in her expression.

But no. Her eyes were glowing yellow, a sadistic grin displayed on her red lips. It was creepy, but Law liked it. A lot.

"I love it when you have this look." Law whispered.

"Pretty sure you're gonna love what I am going to do to whomever made me take this look." She whispered back, the grin never leaving her lips.

"Captain!" Bepo yelled from outside of the room and opened the door. His big white head shyly appeared on the door."Hello Serena. Captain, Miss Marianne Winters is here to see you."

"Marianne Winters?" Serena questioningly repeated. Law sighed angrily."Who's that?"

"It's Captain's girlfriend." Serena started laughing hysterically at Bepo's response.

"You have no right to laugh at other people's relationships, when you're engaged to your mother's murderer." Her smile instantly faded, leaving another demonic smirk behind.

"I was just wondering how come she's still alive." She stopped her sentence and looked back at him."But of course. This is her first time on the ship, isn't it? You'll kill her after you've fucked her." She chuckled darkly."I wanna meet her."

Serena felt a sting of jealousy as soon as she saw the young woman in front of her. Marianne Winters was a short, skinny girl with wide-opened blue eyes and strawberry blond hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had seventeen years of age but she was dump, really fucking dump. It was Law's complete opposite. She was bright, talkative and giggly unlike Mr. Mysterious.

"So, be back in three hours and don't even think about running away." Law warned Serena.

Serena snorted and with a front flip she jumped of the deck. "Just don't overdo it, you silly little lovebirds."

"Let's go and eat some strawberry ice-cream!" Marianne giggled again and dragged Law into the busy market road.

The island the Heart Pirates had currently docked was a beautiful autumn island. The colorful canvas of the city was mostly of orange and yellow, colors that matched with Serena's eyes.

She loved wandering aimlessly around the smaller and darker alleys of every city she visited. The memory of the Straw Hat pirates, yelling her name all over town made her smile and look up at the sky, wondering if they were back from Skypiea.

Her feet had brought her to a dark street, filled with small and condemned buildings. She felt different pairs of eyes staring at her from the shadows and suddenly realized that she was completely unarmed. Well, she had her weapons but she never fought without her beloved sword.

"_Your father took it."_

She frowned at the thought of her father. What was his problem? She was an adult for fuck's sake!

"Are you lost my dear?"

She gasped when her eyes fell on a small figure in front of her. It was that of a very old woman, with curly gray her and shining eyes. She was wearing a dark purple cloak that was mopping the floor beneath her feet.

"No thank you. I'm just looking around." She politely smiled.

"For what?"

"I don't know. For anything interesting that will come across." She shrugged her shoulders. The woman's eyes started to shine even more.

"I can help you discover what you are truly seeking for, Serena D. C. Mihawk."

Serena gasped again and revealed her sharp teeth."How do you know my middle name?"

"I know everything about you. The point is, do _you_ know everything about you?" The woman opened a old, worn-out dark purple, wooden door behind her. Without hesitation Serena entered.

The mysterious old woman led her to a small living room filled with towers of old books and a vast variety of other strange objects. She took a big, brown book in her hands. _"Medieval Medicine"_ was written in big golden letters on the leather cover of the book.

"Are these books for sale?" She turned around and saw that the woman was purring tea in two porcelain cups. The sweet scent of cherries led her to sit in the table.

"We'll discuss this later. Now, let's see your life, Miss Mihawk."

Her wrinkled hand reached for a brown feather and a stalk of rosemary."Mom and Dad." Serena whispered.

"You have your mother's spirit but your father's skill and looks. As much as you deny it, you love him dearly." The old woman pulled out a card. A joker card. "This man is your tyrant. I can sense hate overflowing your body and it's all directed to him."

Serena huffed angrily. The woman chuckled and continued. "What you _truly_ seek is love. You love seeing others hurt. And you have found someone as twisted as you." She gave Serena a silver scalpel.

"The Surgeon?"

"You two may deny it but what you have is strong. Really strong." She reached for Serena's pale hand but the younger woman quickly pulled it towards her body.

"I do not seek love. I seek power and revenge."

"Of course you do. I never said that you seek romantic love. Love came seeking for you." The old woman stood up and smiled at Serena."Feel free to take everything you want before leaving, I know how much you love books."

The strange woman sat down at a red, leather couch and observed Serena without ignoring that the black-haired woman was still holding the silver scalpel in her hand.

Law was sitting on a bright park, full of happy couples and happy children running around them.

"_Idiots who are enjoying their pathetic lives inside their romantic bubbles." _Serena had once said.

"Look how cute they are!" Marianne exclaimed.

"_Stupid children enjoying their oh-so easy lives along with their families." _She has her way with words. Her own twisted, charming way with words.

"I love children! They're so cute!" And instead of cornering the only woman he could communicate with, he was sitting there, with some giggly chick babbling something about how romantic it is to be a pirate, while eating strawberry ice-cream. He hated strawberries ever since he learned that Serena was allergic to them.

"Could you take me to your ship, Trafy?" She suddenly said.

Law stared at her for a while before smirking at her. "Of course I can. Have you asked your parents?"

She pointed her tongue from her mouth."Screw them! I just wanna be with you!"

_Showtime._

It was late in the afternoon when Law arrived on the submarine.

"You're late." Serena coldly announced to the couple.

"Sorry, Serena-chan but it's sales season and I found the cutest little dress in the world." Marianne happily said. "Did you buy anything?"

"I did. Books and poison." Serena said equally happily. "Anyway, isn't your date over? What are you doing here?"

The blonde giggled joyfully."Trafy let me join the crew!"

Serena heard the whole crew gasping behind her. She just raised her arched eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest."Trafy? We're talking about the fearful Surgeon of Death, right?"

"Don't get me started on your nicknames." The stared at each other's eyes for a long moment before Law spoke."Serena-ya, could you be so kind and give dear Marianne-ya a tour on the submarine. And don't forget my favorite room."

They exchanged two last twisted smirks and Serena entered the submarine.

"So you're a pirate too? Is it easy? Because you're an exception, you're the only one who's wanted alive! Why is that? Because of your dad? I have a suppressing dad too, y'know. He quizzes all my boyfriends. Life is too easy for you pirates, living without boundaries, with none above your head!"

"We reached Law's favorite room!" Serena said as soon as they reached the cold door.

"It doesn't look like a bedroom." Marianne murmured.

Serena turned her head, amused at the annoying girl."Oh?"

"Well, I was hoping that we should get our relationship to… another level." She blushed.

Serena opened the door just a little. She took the silver scalpel she was always carrying with her. The one that Law gave her. "Don't worry; he has a really nice and big bed." She leaned and whispered in her ear."Too bad you'll have to settle down with a body bag."

Blue eyes widened with shock and horror as she was being embraced by the coldness of the operating theater. The coldness of death.

Serena didn't bother wiping her bloodstained hands when she entered the master bedroom. She didn't notice law sitting in the shadows and she proceeded with taking of her clothes. She tossed Law's hoodie and boxers to the bed and Law watched with dark eyes as she was only wearing lacey black underwear and stockings.

"Make yourself home." Law said surprising her.

"I didn't notice you there. Sorry." She blushed. Law thought she was prettier when she was blushing.

"What for?" He stood up and stopped in front of her.

"For killing your girlfriend and for wandering in your room without wearing anything."

"You should clean your hands." Law suggested and the moment he said that, he knew what she was going to do.

Serena raised her pale arms and started licking them with a painfully slow pace, like a cat would do. She stared deeply into his eyes while her pink tongue was working over her tattooed arm. Soon, every drop of blood was cleared, giving her lips some extra color.

"Done." She slowly said.

"Good." Law muttered and held her chin up between his index finger and thumb. He leaned closer to her and seeing that there was no resistance, he kissed her.

The taste of cherries and blood filled his mouth as his tongue explored hers, wanting more of her taste.

_He's a good kisser…_ Law broke the kiss, as they both were suffocating. He stroked her soft cheek with his hand. She pushed it away and moved her lips to his neck, kissing and sucking. Law gasped and moaned as she found his sweet spot immediately.

"Where are you going with this, Serena-ya?" He asked breathlessly. She grinned devilishly against his tanned skin and then moved to his ear.

"You forget that I can read minds." Law froze. How could he forget such an important detail? "I know what your game is and I am more than willing to play along." She huskily whispered.

Serena nibbled his pierced earlobe and chuckled darkly."Are you sure you want to play?"

**That last sentence, yeah I'm gonna make it Serena's catchphrase. If you have any questions about the story, they're going to be answered on the following chapters.**

**I don't own One Piece, I only own the story and my Ocs.**

**ω**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Until we meet again…**

When Law woke up the next morning, he was surprised that he was sleeping all alone. He sat to the corner of his bed, rubbing his eyes and got up. His shadowy eyes fell to the untidy pile of clothes tossed at the floor and suddenly he remembered what happened last night.

Serena had begun some sort of sexual game between them before she went to sleep. Mad at himself for not grabbing this great to opportunity last night, he headed to the shower.

He loved the sense of cleanness. He wore his furry hat tidily on top of his head, making it shadow his eyes. Hunger hit him and decided that he wanted to eat breakfast. It was really odd not meeting anyone on his way to the kitchen but Law continued.

"He's coming, I can sense him." Serena whispered to Shachi.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I mean…" Shachi stuttered. He was pale and shaking, terrified of what his twisted friend had in mind.

"You've known me for a very long time. Have my plans ever failed?" She sweetly asked but the dangerous glow in her eyes dared him to say otherwise.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no."

"Then it's settled. C'mon."

Law stopped in front of the galley's door, ready to open it when his hand froze on the knob.

"Wait, don't be so hasty!" Serena's muffled voice reached his ears.

"Let me put it in already!" _Is that Shachi? What are they doing?_

"That's not how it's done!"

"Then spread more!" _What the fuck?_

"Ouch! Damn it!" Serena cursed.

"It's okay. Just put it in your mouth." _Wait-what?_

"It tastes good." Law stood there, blankly staring at the door, unable to believe his ears. _Serena and Shachi?_ He slammed the door open and found himself in front of what he least expected.

_They are making fucking sandwiches!_

Serena was standing behind the table, sucking her bloody finger which she probably cut.

"Good morning Captain." Shachi happily greeted."We were making breakfast, but don't worry. We've prepared something for you too."

"Blood tastes delicious!" Serena exclaimed, her lips never leaving her wound.

"Get over here and stop doing that. It might get infected." Law grabbed her hand angrily, still mad at himself for assuming something like that.

"'S okay. Shachi, you would you mind calling the others?"

"Right away." Serena gave Shachi an appreciative wink which made the man blush a little.

She giggled and turned to Law."Will I live, Doc?" She said with fake anxiety.

"Joke all you want but you must stop doing this." He said.

"Doing what?" Law took his eyes from her wound and looked into her eyes, something he regretted instantly. Instead of their usual almond shape they were round like golden coins and she was looking at him whimpering.

"Don't play all innocent to me!" Law barked.

"I would never dare to do something to deceive you, Law-kun."

Law growled something undecipherable when the rest of his crew barged in. Penguin knelt in front of Serena and handed her a red rose, her favorite.

"Thank you Penguin. You're a total sweetheart!"

"My p-pleasure." He blushed darker than the flower and sat awkwardly next to Bepo.

Law sat heavily on his chair and put his feet on the table. Serena grabbed them and let them fall to the floor, making Law fall as well. As soon as he got up his dark stare made his crew shut up. Serena was smiling smugly, enjoying a bowl of cherries and some candy canes.

"If you do that again…"

"Yes?" She batted her long eyelashes at him.

"I'll…"

"Keep talking to me with incomplete sentences?" Law heard some of his crew snorting.

"Listen and listen good. This is my ship-"

"I thought it was a submarine." Laughter again. Law couldn't bear it.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU!" The doctor barked at his crew. The men rushed to the door like they were being chased, some risked a few worried glances at Serena, who was not giving a single fuck at the situation. Law slapped the bowl from her hand, making it break into a million pieces, its sweet contents scattered to the cold floor. Her eyes moved to the mess Law's rage had created, an innocent look displayed on her pale face.

"Did I do something wrong?" She calmly asked.

"You haven't been here for a week and yet you've caused much trouble." Law growled. "You should apologize." He added with his devilish grin-mode on.

"Sorry." He chuckled darkly.

"You know what I mean."

She sighed, half angry half annoyed. She never thought that her friend was such a pervert."PleaseforgivemeTrafalgar-kun."

"Slower." Law ordered.

"Don' . . . .It."

"Not like that. Sexier."

Her eyes widened in horror._ The fuck?_ She lowered her head, shyly and blushed. She wrapped her arms around Law's neck and slowly, _painfully slowly,_ whispered to his ear, "Please forgive me Trafalgar-kun…"

Her voice was nothing more than a husky whisper, a slow moan, a cat-like purr. Law was somewhat surprised to even think that Miss-Who-Doesn't-Make-Any-Sort-Of-Human-Sounds could sound like _that!_

"That's my god kitty." He heard her gasping. He backed off from her to see her face even paler, it was glowing.

"WHERE THE FUCK'S MY TAIL?!"

* * *

_And here I thought she could act normally for a moment…_

"It's gone, forever!" Serena whimpered against Penguin's shoulder.

"Will you calm down, it's been two weeks." Law hissed, slightly annoyed.

Serena gasped."Two weeks without it!"

Law couldn't help but roll his eyes."And why are you even sad? You hated your tail."

She glared at him with an uneasy look on her face."It was a reminder of my…err…love to…umm…modern science."

"You shouldn't be so sad; you have your other Devil Fruit power. Which is much more powerful." Law said as he stood up from his chair to go out to the deck.

"It's not about power, idiot. And don't say those things aloud, damn it!" She hissed at him. "And besides, the one doesn't matter as a real power-wait a minute!" She raised her arched eyebrow at him. "I'm not going to tell you where it is." She stated and looked away from him.

Law shrugged his shoulders."It was a nice try if you ask me." He turned to Penguin."Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, finally! It was becoming too hot for everyone here, no wonder Bepo nearly suffocated." Penguin said and walked to the control room.

Serena grabbed a hand fan from her pocket. Thank God she was able to buy some decent clothes. So now there was a huge suitcase full of black, tulle dresses, black leggings, black shirts and a pair of lovely leather black boots that went over the knee which she loved instantly.

This dress she was wearing was a nice combination of crimson satin and black tulle falling gracefully to the mid of her thighs and gently embraced her curves.

She started moving the fan rapidly, trying to create a few waves of cold air. "I own a sub too, but it ain't that hot in the Graveyard…"

"We've reached the island!" Shachi yelled. She heard Bepo making something that sounded like a spiritless growl of excitement.

* * *

"Seriously guys? You have a lady with you and yet you went to a brothel?" Serena huffed as soon as they reached a deep crimson door. The countless drunken men that passed in front of them made her want to throw up. Some of those idiots even dared to make sexual offers to her. Soon, the nearest alley of the neighborhood was painted red from blood.

"Judging by the headless bodies hanging from that balcony over there, I say that you my dear are far more than a lady." Law pointed out.

Serena stared at him blankly before raising her middle finger in front of his rather amused face.

Law shrugged his shoulders and pushed the fancy door open.

* * *

_(Serena's P.O.V)_

I hate going at brothels and clubs. Well, this one was a combination of those two. The big entrance hall is painted in deep red with hundreds of vulgar decorations making the whole place look more whore…ish. The big chandelier that is hanging right above the big bar in the middle is a fancy structure consisting of a gold thing and a big bunch of pale lights that are sending their dim light to the more shadowy corners, exposing the…acts that were happening there.

A few male whores whistled at me, Penguin and Shachi got me on time so I wasn't going to kill them.

Most of the heads in the room turn to me when I walk by. Fuck yeah bitches! I'm motherfucking fabulous!

We sit on the bar and after the bartender's done gaping at me we order. Gin with tonic for me and Traffy, the others are too occupied to even think about drinking water. The look on Penguin and Shachi's face is just priceless. Law's the one acting weird. And here I thought we came here for him to bang some easy chick… But of course… he still wants to bang me, doesn't he?

"Hey, babe. Why so serious?" A man asks me. I jump a little and look at him. Good morning sunshine… He's kinda hot with those pretty brown eyes and blond hair… He notices my ring.

"Is the man a bit 'slow'?" He huskily asks. Sorry mate not interested.

"Don't get me started on that guy…"

"Don't listen to my fiancée. There's nothing wrong with me." Pardon? Law wraps his arm around me possessively and pushes me closer to his chest.

The other man seems to be thinking about something for a bit and then backs away with a shocked expression on his face. He recognized us…

We've been sitting here for three fucking hours and the others haven't arrived yet! I saw a really untidy Penguin passing by a few times which kinda worried me. There's hand on my thigh. What's a hand doing on my thigh? Tattoos…What is Law's hand doing on _my_ thigh?

"Relax, Serena-ya." Curse the day he learned to smirk like that. It's beyond charming… "The sub's all empty you know…" he huskily adds. I love this tone in his voice. Wait-NO! I'm gonna drive him mad first…

"Over my dead body…" There's my fighter!

A tall brunette approaches him and slowly puts her hands on Law lower abdomen. I glance at the woman. Not bad. She must be around her mid-twenties, her hair is long and straight and her eyes are emerald green. It's sad seeing young women pushing themselves to prostitution. _Look who's talking…_

"Is your girl giving you a hard time?" She asks and looks at me. She pauses with her jaw dropped. "Hi. My name's Marcella. If you want something different, I'll be on the third floor." And she backs away, still looking at me.

Law stares at me as well. "What the bloody motherfucking hell was that?" My ability to speak is only limited to this point.

He takes a smug sip from his drink."You're a very attractive woman Serena-ya." Seriously? I can't be _that _pretty. That was awkward as fuck! I notice some guys mumbling something in the shadows, they're looking at me, but I don't pay much attention.

_(End of Serena's P.O.V)_

* * *

"The others seem to be having fun. Won't you go?" She asked Law.

He didn't answer immediately."I don't find this kind of entertainment appealing to me." His answer made her let out an inner sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if she was blushing because of him or because of the alcohol, but it was most likely the former. She had to drink thousands of drinks to get drunk.

Her extremely sensitive eyes took notice of some men whispering in the shadows. She didn't pay much attention at first but when the number of weird guys grew she started feeling uneasy. Until she saw something that shocked her…

"You've got to be fucking shitting me…" She whispered for only Law to hear.

The doctor looked at her, confused at her outburst."What is it?" He turned his head to look where she was looking but she grabbed and held it firmly in place.

"The Donquixote family." The next thing she felt was the coldness of steel pointing at her temple.

"My apologies, my future Queen, but you must come with us." A man said. She was too busy being frozen to turn and look at him.

"Is the Joker here?" She asked him with a breathless voice.

The man chuckled darkly and shoved the weapon deeper into her skin."You worried about your man?"

"Answer me." She calmly ordered. Meanwhile, everyone else in the place pulled out their weapons. _We fell to him!_

"He's not here."

"Good." She nodded at Law and at the same time, her hardened hand ripped the man's throat while Law shouted _Room_.

As soon as the slaughtering stopped, they were both back to drinking, sitting among the terribly mangled corpses like nothing ever happened.

"I wonder if the others are okay." Serena said indifferently.

"They're fine. Probably…" Law said. "Any guesses why they were here?"

"For me, most likely." Serena put her glass down with a thud. "We must separate our paths as soon as possible."

"Why?"

She growled and stood up."You know why! C'mon, you and me together? It's like we almost want him to come and find us!"

Law said nothing. She was right. Of course she was right. It was stupid, risky, ridiculous and it was interrupting the _plan._ Living your own love story with the only person you ever pictured yourself with in the middle of the most chaotic era ever was a dream.

"_And dreams are for fools!"_

"_But you use your power to create dreams, don't you?"_

"_You forget, Trafalgar that my power works on only those who are weaker than me. Ergo, the fools."_

When Serena said that to him, his heart sunk a few inches. Hell, meters into his chest.

Living your own love story with the one you desire the most, not giving a swimming fuck about what everyone else is doing, living in your own Wonderland…

"It's just how it's supposed to be, Traf." She whispered as they both stood up and created some distance between them. "I…" She managed to speak but the words wouldn't come out. She raised her fragile hand for him to look."It's settled. We have to stop this…madness before it even begins." Again, she gathered her strength to say it."I…"

"I first fell in love with you when you were fifteen." Law said, surprising her."It was when The Joker killed Baby 5's 17th boyfriend." A sad smile appeared on his lips."We were just friends, but when you told him to go fuck himself it all changed." He raised his head and looked at the strange image before him. She was crying."Do you remember? It was five years after the day your mother died and you almost blew up half of the palace."You've always been there for everyone. Like when Penguin and Shachi decided to play the brave ones and put laxative in Bellamy's sake."

"And then I blocked every bathroom in Dressrosa, yes. He blamed them, but I took it. 'S not a big deal. I just never guessed what followed." Her eyes were glued on his, burning tears were streaming down her marble skin, scarring her beautiful face. "The first time he ever did it." She mumbled.

Law chuckled sadly."I never wanted you to get involved into this madness. You just happened to-"

"Be born in it." Her sad smile widened.

"Thank you. For always being there." Law said.

"I should thank you." She breathlessly said.

"Why?"

"For loving me. This way my love for you won't be wasted."

Law reached for his pocket and pulled something out. She gasped when she saw it, more tears filling her eyes."You-"

"Mother's music box." It was a small, wooden box, the size of Law's hand, with several tiny roses carved on it. She opened it and let the beautiful music feel the room. The whole scenery was extremely creepy. Two of the greatest sadists in the world, standing in a pool of their victims' blood while listening to an extremely creepy music box.

Inside the box was a small pendant with a silver spade hanging from it. With a quick move, Law put it around her neck. She started sobbing quietly, more tears filling her magnetic eyes at each memory, sad or happy.

"She told me to give it to you once you've turned eighteen." He cupped her face with both his hands."I know that your birthday's passed but, Happy birthday, Love." He leaned for a kiss but she turned her face away.

"Please, don't." She begged."It would be much easier if we stopped this **now**. I don't like this either, but…" She took a few steps back, turned her back to him and walked to the door.

Her bloodstained hand touched the door handle and twisted it."Until we meet again…"

* * *

Law was sitting on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He looked to his left and felt the emptiness feeling every inch of his body. He brought the soft pillow to his nose and took a deep sniff of her smell. _Sweet cherries…_ He could hear her heart bumping steadily on his breast pocket and felt an urge to take it out. His stormy eyes widened in surprise when he saw the small note on the small cube.

_Dear Trafalgar,_

_When I first gave my heart to you I was a mere ten-year old, filled with fury and sorrow for her bad fortune. I gave it to you so you could make me stronger. And you did. You can keep it, it was always yours anyway. And it will always be. By the time you're reading this I must've been away for four days. I already miss you and don't say you don't miss me too because you'll lie. Give two kisses too Penguin and Shachi and a big hug to Bepo. I love you guys the most._

_But I love you much more. You little creepy, sadistic, fucking son of a bitch._

_Romantic stuff is just too mainstream,_

_Serena D. Mihawk._

_P.S. I refuse using my other middle name because it is simply insulting. Oh, and I left you a little surprise in the safe._

"Captain! Captain!" He imagined Bepo's frantic yelling before he actually heard it. The bear barged in, panting and sweating as hell."The…sa..safe is…em…empty…"

"Calm down. Take a breath and then talk." Law calmly said, unable to hide his grin.

Bepo shoved a letter to his captain's hand and walked away. _Huh? Another note?_

_Check mate, asshole! Serves ya right for keeping me in your shitty submarine for a month. Let's just say you'll take it back when we meet again?_

_Fuck you (literally.)_

As soon as he finished reading the second note, he burst into laughter. _Yeah, I miss you._

* * *

**How was it? God, bad, shitty. Tell meh! *calms down***

**Alrighty, romantic stuff on this part (well, except the sandwich part, which is pretty damn awkward) and on the next chapter we have…**

**SUPER DADDY ATTACK *dum dum dum duuuuuuuuum* oh and the Mugiwaras. And some more revelations.**

**That would be all for today. Until we meet again…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Quality time**

The Straw Hat pirate crew was sitting on the main plaza of the new island they had docked, discussing about what to do. It was a nice spring island, full of happy citizens doing their daily jobs.

"I must go and get some supplies since Luffy ate everything." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

The rubber captain laughed and patted his cook's shoulder."Sorry, Sanji."

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Every pair of eyes turned to the man who had just yelled. Some gasped with fear, some others laughed, but the majority of them backed away with fear.

"No way…" Robin muttered.

"Isn't that…" Sanji asked.

"Hawk-Eyes?!"

The master swordsman turned his head for a moment just to glance at the younger swordsman and continued chasing the black cat that stole his hat.

In that case, his daughter.

He was panting as if he had been running for hours and carrying two swords was just making the whole situation more difficult.

The small animal jumped gracefully on a bench and transformed into her human form. She dusted off her long, black Victorian dress and looked at him smiling."My sword first."

"Absolutely not. Not until you promise me you'll run away from that-that-that freak!" It was really weird seeing Mihawk's cold façade being disturbed. It only made him look more human, much to Serena's amusement.

She placed the big hat on top of her long black hair and adjusted it so it shadowed her glowing eyes."You know how it is, Pops."

"Do it or I'll tell them what your full name is." Mihawk smiled smugly when he saw his daughter's reaction. It was a successful technique, a flawless strategy against her.

"What's wrong with Serenity?" Nami asked, confused.

Mihawk chuckled."That's just not it. Right, Canty?"

Serena narrowed her eyes at her father, left eye twitching."Sneak attack. Touché, Hawky."

"Canty?" Zoro asked, more confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

Serena mumbled something undecipherable that made her blush bright red.

"Umbrella?" Usopp wondered.

"Cantarella." Serena corrected him. "I'm named after some stupid poison!"

"It was your mother's choice. And you are going to marry the man who murdered her!" Mihawk collapsed to the bench next to his daughter.

"So it's true then," As always, Robin knew something more, "the rumors about you and Donquixote Doflamingo."

"Serena-chwan is getting married?!" Sanji cried."WHY?!"

"Why indeed…" Mihawk arched an eyebrow at her.

"You already know why! And besides, you're not my-"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am. And believe me , I don't like it." Mihawk's face was dangerously close to Serena's." .Bit."

"Ouch."

"Why can't you be a little more like your brother? It's unbelievable that you're twins!"

"Twins?" Zoro asked."Isn't he older?"

"No, who told you that?" Mihawk snapped.

"He told us so when we saw him at Alabasta." Luffy replied.

"They're twins. And Serena is the older one."

"For fifteen minutes, thank you very much." Serena mumbled."Now if you please, I require my sword back."

Mihawk held the big weapon in his hand for a while, still not sure of what to do. True, she had a plan but still she was really young! And inexperienced.

He looked into her eyes, his eyes and saw everything else but fear. She was sure about this.

"Persistent, arrogant, hot-blooded. Just like your mother." He mumbled but gave her her sword.

Serena grabbed it lustfully and much to everyone's surprise hugged it."My baby! I've missed you so much! Did that asshole anything to you?" She let a cute purring noise as she rubbed her still red cheek against the obsidian blade.

"Did you just call me an…"

"Will you stop being such an asshole to him?" Zoro blurted out.

Serena stopped her blade-cuddling and looked at him."Pardon?"

"You heard me. The only thing he wants is you being happy. I don't have a clue 'bout what you people are talking right now, but I'm pretty sure Hawk-Eyes is right." Zoro's speech left Mihawk somehow speechless.

"Kid, I like you." The master swordsman said after a minute of silence. Zoro blinked utterly surprised.

Luffy laughed and gave Mihawk a teasing but ridiculously strong slap on the shoulder."The Eyes-ossan is really cool!"

"He's Shanks' friend." Serena said smiling, making Mihawk frown and Luffy's eyes light up like Christmas lights.

"I don't have any kind of connection with that man except from being rivals. I find no interest in challenging one-armed idiots like him."

"Then how about Christmas Eve, ten years ago?" Serena smugly said.

Mihawk found a sudden interest in the ground, unable to look anywhere else. Taking advantage of his awkwardness, Serena spoke."How 'bout we hit the bar and I'll tell you a funny story?"

* * *

_(Serena speaking)_

_Okay, it is known to everyone that the great Emperor Red-Haired Shanks had a rival in his youth, the fearsome 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk, Dad. Now, after Shanks lost his arm-Mr. Bartender, pointing someone with your finger is rude and I 'm pretty sure that my father and I are no that scary- those two shared a previous history. _

_Shanks was mom's best friend so lil' Hawk here had to put up with her weird friends. And believe me, they are really weird people._

_So anyway, every time those two met they fought, ending up in a draw most of the time. We haven't seen Shanks for a year and we were a bit worried. Mom almost had a heart attack when she saw that he was missing an arm. Oh, and the hat._

_Well, Christmas Eve arrived and we were sitting peacefully in the house, I was trying to operate on the cat while James was shooting every piece of furniture. As always, we were expecting guests but those two were a bit surprising._

_Too keep it short, we heard two drunken voices raping the music world by singing a really awful version of 'Bink's sake'. When we ran outside, we saw Dad and Shanks all flushed red and giggling like idiots while a really angry Benn Beckman was trying to calm mom down._

_I laughed my ass off._

* * *

When Serena ended she showed them a picture of two younger versions of Mihawk and Shanks, with multiple bumps on their heads while a tall, brunette was staring angrily at them.

"It's not funny."

"You're right. It's hillarious!"

"Is that your mother?" Nami asked.

"Yup. She was a navigator, like you. After she quitted being a pirate, she became a scientist, but that's a different story." Serena was thankful that no one noticed the bitter tone in her voice. Dark shadows, screams and blood passed from her mind for a moment before Luffy's voice brought her back to reality.

"She reminds me of someone…" When Luffy used his mind, it was a sight to behold.

Mihawk stood up and unsheathed his sword."I'm glad we had a few drinks, but I'm still a Shichibukai. And duty calls." He pointed the tip of the sword to Serena's neck."Pirate captain Serena D. Mihawk, by the power of the World Government, I'm here to escort you to the Underground Prison, Impel Down. Three…"

Serena hastily stood up, reaching for her own sword."Run!"

The Straw Hats looked at her, confused." What…"

"Two…"

"Get the fuck outta here!" Her menacing look made them obey instantly.

"One!" The last thing they heard before leaving the bar was the sound of metal clashing powerfully against metal.

"Glad…we could spend…some quality time together." Serena said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mihawk smirked.

The Straw Hat pirates watched from the safety their ship as building fell to ground with enormous thuds, being split in two or more pieces, a maniac laughter and the cries of the citizens as they ran for their lives.

They've seen her doing terrible things to her victims and Zoro was glad they broke up.

Only a lunatic would live with a woman whose epithet was the 'Grim Reaper'.

* * *

The sun had set two hours ago, giving its place to the deep blue velvet sky and the shining stars. It was a really beautiful night so Serena had ordered her crew not to submerge because she wanted some fresh air.

The cool breeze traveled through her black hair, hitting her softly on the face. She grabbed the bottle of wine that was standing next to her and brought it to her lips. The cold beverage slid down her throat giving her the usual burn it leaves after being consumed.

But the burning was sweet.

Her mother's music box filled the air with its sad melody. But she loved it. All those years she used this song to make Serena and James go to sleep and have sweet dreams. Yet the only things she dreamt about were nightmares and tragedies taking shape in her head every night.

Ironically, illusions and dreams were her area of expertise and yet she was unable to escape from her own.

She laid to the hard deck's floor and soon drifted into sleep.

Guess sweet dreams doesn't work on this one.

* * *

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece, right? Doesn't that make him the…*gasp* PIRATE KING!?**

**In any case, that ain't me. See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The dark power**

Snow was falling slowly around the cloaked form as she continued her walk through the town. It was nearly midnight but the sky had a deep crimson hue, like the one blood has. The joyful and bright items on the windows of the shops seemed dark and creepy under the dim light of the full moon.

As soon as she reached the lobby of the luxurious hotel, the bright light blinded her for a minute. Serena took her hood off her head many some of the staff gasp. A short man with a red uniform and ocean blue greasy hair approached her, a fake smile displaying on his small face.

"Serena-sama! What a pleasant surprise! Why do we owe the honor?" The man croaked.

Serena observed the lobby with her usual arrogant look, her eyes stopping at two women who were whispering at each other, looking at her. She arched an eyebrow and the two women immediately stopped, shaking with fear.

"I'm here to see Donquixote Doflamingo." Her tone was arctic as she stabbed the man with her glare."I assume he is expecting me?"

The man wiped the few sweat beads that were shining on his nose with a yellow napkin."Of c-c-course." He turned to the two girls behind him."Teresa! Elena!"

The two girls clumsily stood beside him."Yes sir?"

Serena looked at them with interest. The one was blonde with big brown eyes and the other had long pink hair and green eyes. "Please escort Miss Mihawk to the penthouse."

Serena snorted, scaring the living shit out of them. _Show-off…_

* * *

Once the doors of the glass elevator were closed an annoying tune started playing. Serena pressed the _Penthouse_ button with her long finger, giving the two girls a good view of her long, sharp nails.

"You like the polish? It's my favorite one…" She pressed one nail against the blonde's cheek."…blood."

The two girls fainted, leaving her laughing alone.

"Glad we could talk." Serena happily said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened once more, revealing a golden corridor.

She stepped outside, her muddy boots splotching the shining floor. She stopped before a beige, wooden door. Her pale hand was hovering above the door when a voice called from inside.

"Fufufu, come in Serena. I know you're there."

She bit her lower lip, a habit she got over the years, and entered.

His huge pink coat was blocking most of her view, as well as his huge body. The room was beige and golden, with a few red roses breaking the monotony. The big floor-to-ceiling windows gave a good view of the whole city beneath them. The little houses looked as if they were made of sugar with all that snow on them. She leaned to the wall next to her, unsheathing her weapon just to be safe.

"You requested to see me." Her tone was trying to surpass the temperature outside.

Doflamingo rested his grinning face in his right hand. "Next time I'll arrange a meeting at a summer island. Perhaps this will make you a bit warmer."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the chess board on the table._ He's been playing chess with himself, again._

"Why don't you come and sit near me?"

"Nah, I don't want to get infected."

Doflamingo chuckled and then immediately pouted. "Are you still holding a grudge because I shot you?"

"Honey, if I were to count all the things you've done to me, I'd run out of fingers."

The blond laughed again."I missed you." He reached for a pack of papers and threw them on the table."But I suppose you didn't."

She walked over to the table and picked one up. They were all photos of her and Law, sitting at some bar, talking, and doing normal stuff. She looked at the date. It was two months ago, when she last saw him.

"Is there any specific reason why've you been stalking me?" She asked.

"If memory serves right, you're still my fiancée." Doflamingo joyfully said.

She grabbed the part of her body where her heart was supposed to be and squeezed it."These words stab my heart!"

"You don't have a heart."

"Just tell me what you want." She tossed the photo at the table.

Doflamingo huffed and pouted again."Jeez, calm down, will ya?" He soon found his devilish grin again."Remember this weapon business?"She nodded."We were planning to just kill 'em and leave with the things, but turns out that those guys found some…things."

"Things?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"After your idiotic crewmates took out Croc, some unwanted paper work became public." _Well, where's Law when you need him? This guy is fucking nervous!_

"And your point is…"

"We need your help."

"Sure."

She knew that his eyes widened behind his sunglasses."That's it?"

"Yeah." She crossed her arms above her chest.

"What happened to the whole swearing and kicking and shouting and-"

"I'm bored. I need to do something." Serena fell on an armchair."I've already burned three islands, got my bounty raised and fought with Pops. Time for some rest."

* * *

Serena was standing on top of a mountain of corpses inside a warehouse, barking orders to her crew.

"James! Deliver those crates to the Joker immediately. And once you're done, we'll set sail for Sabaody Archipelago!"

Her twin growled something and exited the building. Serena browsed the eight wanted posters she was holding in her right hand with an evil grin on her face.

"It's been nearly four months! I wonder how they are…"

* * *

Leaving its Dark History aside, Sabaody Archipelago was a very beautiful place. The shining sun was making the bubbles look more colorful as they went to the calm, blue sky.

"Captain! Captain!" A blond boy stopped in front of her. "We've been informed that the members of The Worst Generation are currently at the Archipelago!"

She laughed a victorious laughter and stood up."Every one of them?"

"Want to see your sweetheart?" James mocked.

"No. Eustass Kid."

James coughed and chocked."What? Why him?"

"Well, I wanna see who's sharing my throne at the top of the rookies." She yawned and walked to the front deck. She turned back to the blond boy."Hey, Matt. Are the Straw Hats there?"

"No ma'am." Trevor's eyes suddenly widened."C-c-captain!"

Serena looked back to find Trafalgar Law smiling happily at her.

"The fuck are you doing here, Law?"

"Good morning to you as well, Serena-ya." Law planted a chaste kiss on top of her black-gloved hand. "I was hoping we could have a walk at the Archipelago together."

Serena looked at him for a moment and sighed."Fine. I'm starving, anyway."

Law grinned and offered his arm, which she grabbed happily.

* * *

"This place looks nice…" Serena noted when they reached the outside of a fancy-looking restaurant. Law pushed the door open and entered the madness inside.

Jewelry Bonney was sitting on top of a mountain of dirty plates while everyone was staring at her with wide eyes.

"That woman is disgusting." Serena muttered, but loud enough for some of the customers to hear.

"Didn't your mommy tell you not to point others with your finger?" She said to a little girl who was standing in front of her.

"Serena-ya. I thought you hated children."

"I love them." She knelt down on eye level with the little girl."They have really tender meat and they are ideal for…experiments." She licked her lips as the kid started crying and ran away.

"You shouldn't be too harsh at them, y'know." Law sat down on a table."You were a kid too."

Serena sat at the chair opposite him and put her legs on the table."But I ain't one now. And 'sides, no one told _him_ not to be harsh at me when I was a kid."

"You're not the only one who's had a rough time." Law cooed, somehow annoyed.

"Poor baby. How 'bout you tell me more."

"What brings you here, Cherry-ya?" Law ignored the question.

"I wanted to see Rayleigh. I'm heading to the New World soon. I have to go to…" She carefully looked around but Law placed his index finger on her lips.

"Don't ruin the moment. Just enjoy the dinner." He gave her one his lazy grins and laid back to his chair.

"I don't take orders from you, Trafalgar." She barked.

Once they've eaten, Serena suggested they should visit Sabaody Park, something that Law didn't like very much.

But he gave in and so there he was, sitting at the top of the Ferris wheel. They had a magnificent view of the whole Archipelago. It was really amazing how small everything looked! And the endless bubbles were shining like little gems.

Suddenly, every movement stopped and they got stuck on the top. Above of everyone else.

Panic.

"We could jump." Serena suggested and pressed her face against the wall.

"Are you nuts!?" Law shrieked.

Serena turned to him and chuckled."Why are you scared, Trafalgar? It's not that high."

False. It was really fucking high. If they risked jumping they'll probably end up dead. So no.

"Why don't you use your Devil Fruit powers?" Law screamed.

Serena's features darkened. She clenched her fist tightly, trying to calm herself down."I can't… Not after what happened."

Law growled. Sometimes, she irritated him so much! Ugh!"For fuck's sake Serena! Weren't you the one who said that '_Past's supposed to stay in the past'_? "

She looked at the floor for a minute. She bit her lower lip; old habits seemed to come to her those days."Why don't you use your own?"

"I had some trouble before and I used most of my energy." Those Marines really packed a punch…"Do it damn you!"

"Don't you dare!" She sighed in defeat and decided to do something she hadn't done for a long time. She raised her hand in her eye level and slowly, a black sphere appeared. "_Awakening"_. It was like all the oxygen in the room disappeared. After what seemed like an eternity, they found themselves standing outside of the ice-cream stand.

Law sat at the bench next to Serena who was trying to find her breath. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head to his shoulder.

"Now I remember why I like this ability." She purred.

"Captain! Captain!" Bepo appeared in front of them, Penguin and Shachi running behind him.

"Hey guys! How've you been?" Serena smiled at them.

"We're better, now that we've seen you." Penguin said, blushing like hell.

Shachi pushed him aside violently and stood before her."I bought you your favorite ice-cream. Hazelnuts and cherries!"

Serena gracefully took the cone and thanked him. Law looked as she was enjoying her treat without making her face a total mess like the other three had.

"Um, Bepo. You have ice-cream on your face." Serena said.

Bepo slowly lowered his face."I'm sorry."

She giggled playfully and glanced at her watch."Ah crap! I've gotta go."

"Hey, where are you going?" Law asked a bit annoyed that she had to leave.

"I gotta find Rayleigh. I'll probably be somewhere in the Human Auction, messing with Disco's sanity or at Grove 13."

"Are you sure you have much authority to do as you please in the Human Auction?" Law crossed his arms.

She smiled kindly at him."I own the place."

"No you don't." He thought of it for a moment and raised his head."When did it happen?"

"I was sedated during the ceremony but I'm pretty sure it was last month." She shrugged her shoulders."Listen, I'd love to sit and chat but I must go. Bye!"

Law watched her slowly fading figure as she walked through the people in the Park. "Stop taking everything so lightly, damn you!"

* * *

"Shakky! Shakky!" Serena yelled as soon as she reached the almost condemned bar. Thankfully, it was open. She pushed the door open and entered.

"Serena! Long time no see!" The tall, black haired woman greeted her."How've you been?"

Serena sat on a stool, realizing how tired she was. Shakky placed a bottle in front of her and she swallowed the icy liquid nearly with one gulp."Are you looking for Rayleigh?"

Serena nodded."Where is he?"

"Dunno. He's been gone for half a year." Serena chocked, Shakky patted her on the back to help her swallow.

"Half a year?!" Serena repeated with disbelief."What if he got into trouble!?"

Shakky chuckled and gave her a reassuring smile."We're talking about Rayleigh here. Try not to be your mother's daughter for once." Serena's worry got replaced by a sad expression. Shakky stroked her cheek gently."It sounds really weird but you look like her so much! Except from the eyes…"

Serena sniffed loudly and walked to the door."Well then, I'll go and check the entire Lawless zone."

"See ya later!" Shakky shouted once Serena closed the door behind her.

* * *

The late afternoon sun found her outside of a bar in grove 16. It was suspiciously silent for that part of the Archipelago. She opened the wooden with a bit more force than needed, making everyone stare at her.

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun but have you seen Silvers Rayleigh?" She politely asked. A knife was thrown from somewhere in the shadows and much to everyone's surprise she caught it with her teeth. A dark chuckle escaped her lips, sending shivers to the less brave."I assume you have not."

"Serena D. Mihawk, worth 315 beli, Captain of the Queen pirates, also known as the Grim Reaper." A voice said, although she didn't know why the man had actually said that.

"Most of the time, yes." She grinned. A tall, pale, quite muscular, redhead appeared in front of her followed by a masked dude and some other freaks. "And you are?"

"Eustass Kid."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Asstass." Although she knew who the guy was, she wanted to play with him for a little.

"They say your manners are really bad-"

"Talking about someone is worse, Mr. Asstass."

"And I guess they were right." Kid gave her a toothy grin.

"You come from South Blue, right? I met Jewelry Bonney a while ago and I must say you people from South Blue have no idea how to dress!" She commented as she glanced at Kid and his crew.

Kid gritted his teeth and tried to punch her but she caught his fist a few inches away from her face. "I'm not the helpless little girl you think I am, Mr. Asstass. Eustass, I mean."

Once she let go of him, Kid rubbed his fist."You're stronger than I thought." With a sudden move, he pulled out a flintlock and shot her in the stomach."But I guess you're not immortal!" He started laughing in a barking manner when Killer interrupted him.

"Um, Kid…"

"Over here!" He glanced at the _corpse_ and saw that it was gone. He looked over his shoulder and found Serena sitting at a table, smiling at him.

"How did you do that?" Kid asked.

"Illusions are not real, Eustass. I can make them become real. Even your deepest-"A small black flame appeared in her hand. She made a sweeping move with her arm and clicked her fingers."-nightmare."

A brown-haired man who was standing next to her screamed. But it wasn't an ordinary scream, no. It was like his insides were on fire, like his mind was being ripped out of his skull while he was still alive. Like his whole world was falling apart.

Kid looked into the man's eyes and they were shining red. The poor man grabbed Kid's leg and tried to stand on his own."MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" He was crying. But there were no tears running down his eyes. It was blood.

Kid pushed the man away and stepped back, scared. Serena giggled and innocent and childish giggle but there was more to it. Something darker, something _evil_. "_Sleep"._

The man took out his word and with a last, heartbreaking scream, ended his life. His lifeless body collapsed heavily to the cold floor, right in front of Kid.

"Just what the fuck are you?" Kid growled.

"A human being, first of all."

"Stop being a smartass and answer!"

Serena raised her eyebrow and her hand at the same time and Kid found himself into some kind of trance."Don't order me around." Her words echoed in his ears like they were coming from some far away corner of his mind. Every painful moment he had lived attacked him, ripping his insides apart. He heard that heartless giggle again and landed on all fours back to reality.

"YOU BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO CAPTAIN?"

"I don't take orders very well you know. I had a dark past." The female Supernova said. "He'll be fine in an hour. If he gets fever, avoid medicine. They're not good for Devil fruit users. Give him a tea and he'll calm down."

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?" Killer shrieked.

"Let her be, Killer. She's a doctor." Kid slowly stood up."You are a worthy rival, Serena."

She smiled at him and walked outside. Kid whistled slowly."And really hot chick." The last thing he saw before the room sunk into darkness was her glowing eyes and her sinister grin as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

* * *

**A couple of time skips here folks, but nothing special. Do I here Marineford calling me? Brace yourselves, war is coming!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Jealousy gets shit done**

* * *

It was late, really late. But a few daring ones who didn't care about the slave traders were walking down the streets of the Archipelago.

Serena was walking past the fancy restaurant where she and Law had lunch earlier that day. There were still many couples inside, all dressed up in expensive clothing, smiling and laughing about nonsense. But one couple caught her attention.

_Her _Law was sitting at a table, listening to some blonde bimbo's useless chatting! Just when she was about to barge in and reduce the fucking place into ashes, a good idea popped into her mind. With a sadistic grin on her lips, she walked over to the shadows, like a wild beast waiting for its prey.

Law looked at his date, thinking about how stupid this girl was. Blabbering about romantic shit… For one moment, his eye caught something, or rather _someone_ watching him from outside. With a lazy move he brought his glass to his grinning lips. Having no other choice left, he continued to listen to um…what was her name again?

The blonde girl was walking through the dark alleys of Sabaody Archipelago so carelessly, it was ridiculous. She was unaware that two big golden eyes were monitoring her every movement. The girl picked a strand of her short her and played with it between her fingers, giggling as she did. _Where do you find those girls, Trafalgar?_

* * *

The girl opened the door of her apartment and quickly entered. She pressed her back against the closed door and smelled the red rose she was holding in her hand, thinking about that man. His stormy gray eyes, his beautiful smile, his calm voice.

"Little kitties like you shouldn't be outside this late, young lady." The hoarse, soothing voice from the shadows made her yelp and turn the lights on immediately, revealing Serena's calm body, resting on a leather armchair with a glass of wine between her long fingers.

"Who are you?" She said. Serena grinned like the little demon she was and lazily stood up.

"My identity is of no interest at this particular moment. Miss-"

"Selina." The girl said and extended her arm for a handshake. Serena looked at her, amused by the gesture. And the name.

"What a delightful coincidence!" Serena grabbed the girl's hand firmly. Without any warning, she twisted violently, bending it behind the other girl's back."But I do not believe in such. Do you believe in coincidences, Selina?" Serena threateningly whispered.

"N-n-no." Selina stuttered, scared to death by the other woman.

"My name is Serena. It's not a usual name, so I assume-"

"The Grim Reaper!" The girl yelped. _Of all people…_

"So you've heard of me!" Serena said excitedly. "What were you doing with Trafalgar Law?"

Serena pressed the other's arm harder, breaking it completely. Selina screamed."What is your business with him? Aren't you married?"

"Playing brave is not your style, Miss Selina." She grinned against the other's hair. "I can read minds, you know."Selina gasped."I assume you have a bed."

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm not a rapist, let alone a lesbian. I know how it feels being…molested. And it sucks. But sometimes, it's unavoidable." Serena sighed bitterly.

"If you want money I can give you." Serena chuckled darkly.

"I'm a Queen honey, I have a fucking kingdom. Two, actually. Do you think that money is my top priority?"

They reached a big bedroom and Serena pushed the other woman to the bed. Using her Haki to make her sit still, she reached for two leather belts from her pocket. She grinned devilishly at the blonde's panic. When she was done tying Selina on the bed, she stood up to admire the view. She pouted."Why are you crying sweetie?" The blonde made a muffled sound through her gag, making Serena burst into her childish laughter. "You know that the man you just had dinner with is called the 'Surgeon of Death' right?"

Selina nodded her head upwards. "Oh, you didn't?" She leaned to the closet, folding her arms over her chest. "You know, Law likes learning about his dates after he's done fucking them. The most possible reason of why you're still alive is because the Surgeon was planning to do it some other day."

Silence filled the room. The pale moonlight lit up Serena's pale face, her burning eyes."And as you said earlier, you know my nickname. I don't like it very much but anyway… "Serena putted her left gloved hand in her pocket."The point is, do you know why I have this nickname?"

"Let me give you a hint. No one ever lived to tell the tale…" A muffled scream filled the room, followed by sobbing. Serena pouted again and removed the gag. This gave her the opportunity to have a better look at the other's face. Her face had a rosy hue, unlike Serena's marble skin. She had big, blue eyes and thin lips. Cute, but not Serena.

She tickled Selina's cheek with the sharp edge of her obsidian scalpel, giggling as she did. "Law gave this to me when I was 12. He was older than me, but I liked him. A lot. The Joker beat the living shit out of me because of this...relationship with Law. And when I was 16 he found a more…entertaining way to punish me." Selina watched as the other woman continued her narrative.

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered.

Serena cocked her head to one side, like a child observing a weird insect." It's for a good cause. I'm a doctor too. Law gets the hearts, I get the minds." Serena reached for a small vial from her pocket and shook it before the other's eyes."My middle name is Cantarella. Did you know that?"

* * *

Blood was dripping down Serena's hand, splashing to the floor with a rhythmic tapping. From the edge of her tool down the blood puddle.

She glanced over her shoulder at the mangled, headless corpse on the bed and back at the bag she was holding. A dark chuckle escaped from her lips as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Captain! Captain!" Bepo cried and slammed his captain's room's door open. Law jumped violently from his sleep and looked frantically around him.

"What the hell Bepo!?" Law barked.

The polar bear lowered his head."I'm sorry. Serena's here, she wants to see you."

It took a while for Law to elaborate the information before standing up."What is he doing here?"

"I don't know. Said she wanted to give you a gift."

Law shivered."It's not a bomb, right?"

Bepo looked at his captain innocently."She loves you captain. She may be a little violent but she would never do something to hurt you."

Law ran his fingers through his untidy, raven hair and sighed."Alright, send her in."

Two minutes after Bepo's disappearance, Serena walked into the room. Law found her stunning in her crimson, Victorian gown. It left her arms uncovered, revealing the large tattoo on her right arm.

"Why do I owe the pleasure, Seren-"

"You said that you loved me!" Serena barked, tears rolling down her eyes. She tossed the bag to the floor in front of her and Selina's head rolled out."Do you recognize her?"

"Hardly." Law muttered with disgust at the mangled head. He slowly stood up, walked past the head and stopped a few feet away from Serena."My question is, why?"

"I should be asking that! When you said you loved me it was all a game, right? Just to convince me to stay on that big-ass plan of yours." Serena's eyes were spitting flames, burning him deep down."You know I never joke. I was telling the truth. And there you are, chatting with some fucking bimbo! And I was just your what? Your fuck and toss? Hell," she chuckled, "you couldn't even fuck me!"

Law opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off."You were my hero when I was little. And then I began to like you. When you escaped, I realized that I loved you." She played with the lacey hem of her sleeve."It hurts seeing that the feeling is not mutual." She raised her head and looked at him, vision blurry from the tears."But what teases me the most is the fact that you abandoned me there, all alone!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. It hit Law square in the face. The older Supernova stumbled and fell hard on his back. Before he could get up, Serena sat on top of him.

She looked vulnerable, and it was pretty rare for her. And weird. Really fucking weird, seeing her usually blazing and arrogant eyes filled with shining tears and pain."Am I…Am I the only one like this?"

Law smiled sadly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear."No, you're not."

"Then why didn't you say that?" She shook him violently from the shoulders."You little piece of shit…"

Law had missed this. A lot. They had only kissed twice, but still it was amazing. All the previous girls he had before were taken away by his charms, paralyzed and unable to fight back. But she…

"There's no one like you…" Law panted against her lips.

Without any warning, he lifted her up and tossed her on the bed, landing on top of her. Serena's eyes shot open and she stared at him."Wha-what are you doing?"

Law started undoing her dresses buttons one by one. He grinned at her."What do you think I'm doing?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY-mmph…"

"Damn noisy…" Law said and kissed her again. He tossed the dress off of her, not really caring where it landed. He chuckled at the sight before him."You have a beautiful body, Serena-ya." Law commented as he traced with his finger the pale skin above her black bra. He caressed her blushed cheek."And that blush you have is just adorable…"

Serena blushed even more when he yanked her bra down, exposing her breasts. Law gasped and grinned even more. They were not small nor huge, perfect to fit in his hands."You have a _very _beautiful body…" He admired and took her left nipple between his teeth and the other between his fingers. Serena moaned and bit her lip to stop her voice."No, I want to hear you." Law whispered and pulled her panties down."Loud and clear." He whispered again and slid one finger inside her.

He started moving it rapidly, hitting that sweet spot inside her, making her moan loudly. Shivers of pleasure were climbing down her spine, sending chills to her whole body. Just when she was about to reach her climax, Law pulled his finger out.

She looked at him, confused and angry but Law smirked."You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met. This is what you do to me. When we are about to get closer, you leave me alone, hungry for you." He pressed his finger to her lips."Suck." Serena parted her lips slightly and took the finger inside her mouth, tasting her own taste.

_Hell, even I taste good on Law's finger._ Her tongue twirled around his finger, biting and sucking lightly. Law watched with dark eyes while his free hand pulled his pants down, freeing his throbbing erection.

"Spread your legs." He ordered in low voice. Serena might was a little dizzy, but she bit Law's finger harshly, feeling the taste of copper in her mouth.

Law pulled his wounded digit out and examined the little, bloody holes."You're gonna pay for this." He said and slammed inside her.

Serena arched her back, earning a dark chuckle from the man."You're very flexible. I should put that trait to good use…"

Serena wasn't able to even think straight. All she kept on doing was moaning with her mouth slacked open and her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you." Well, she had the power to give him the finger. Law chuckled and quickened his pace.

"Ah, Law!" She gasped.

"Louder, Love."

"Make me."

Suddenly, Law got an idea. He rolled over on the bed so that Serena was on top."You are very needy, Serena-ya."

He held her up, grabbing her firmly from the hips and he pushed himself up, meeting her halfway.

"LAW!" She screamed through her moans and panting. Law smiled approvingly and continued to a slower pace.

As he stared into her misty, half-closed eyes he couldn't believe his luck. She was so beautiful and he was enjoying every drop of her body, taking greedily what she had to offer.

He pulled out and sat so he was facing her. Serena was sitting on his lap, still trying to find her senses. Law took advantage of her situation and turned her around and pushed her chest to the mattress. "Law…don't…"

Law leaned close to her ear."Don't worry. I don't want to see you hurt." He grabbed her hips, enjoying the perfect contrast between their skin tones.

Serena let out a soft mewling sound when he pushed inside of her, but the sensation was great. Law started moving slowly, making her mewl with every thrust."I wish you had your tail now…"

Serena chuckled."Sorry for ah! Sorry…for that."

"Are you now? When I said earlier that you were gonna pay for the finger, I meant it." He started moving faster."Bad girls deserve spanking." He smacked her hard on her soft skin, getting a small yelp from her.

"Bastard…" He smacked her again.

"No swearing…" Law threatened and quickened again.

This was all her body could take. It took a few more thrusts before Serena came, whispering his name. Law grabbed her by the neck and readjusted her on his lap."I love it when you say my name." He whispered huskily to her ear, still moving into her tight ass."But mine only."

He moved her limp body up and down for another minute before he came too, murmuring her name for only her to hear. He collapsed into the mattress, Serena on top of him. For a minute he thought that it was a cloud, because this was definitely heaven. He slowly pulled out and put her beside him, covering her with the cold bed sheets. He expected her to cuddle to him, like every girl before her did, but she turned her back to him. Law pouted and traced his finger across her spine.

"The fuck you want?"

He got a little scared by her reaction, probably because he thought that she was going to castrate him if he didn't pleasure her."I was wondering…do you…umm…cuddle?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder, raised eyebrow and all."What, you wanna cuddle?"

Law didn't dare to look her in the eye."Well…"

Before he could continue, she giggled and hugged him, resting her head to his chest. This caught him by surprise, but what the hell? He nuzzled her already untidy her with a smile of relief on his lips.

"So, this makes us…" Law wondered.

"Lovers." Serena's icy response made him pout. And she sensed his pouting."We can't be boyfriend and girlfriend since I'm married."

"Right." He found his smile again. "I could be anything you want me to be."

"A lie."

Law chuckled."I love you."

"Damn it Trafalgar! Go the fuck to sleep!" She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. He was going to keep that smile of hers on for a long time."I love you too idiot."

* * *

**This took me longer than expected… Well, hope you guys enjoyed, despite the fact that I suck at lemons. In actually suck at everything…**

**See ya! Oh, and sorry about the title.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Don't forget the carrot**

_Three years ago..._

Trafalgar Law was sitting on a storage room, reading a book. At least he could get some peace and quiet there. It was really hard to concentrate with all that ruckus on the deck. Eventually, his curioucity won over focus so the young man decided to go and see what the hell was going on.

Great, another one of Baby 5's fiances got killed by the Joker.

"Why did you do that, you asshole?" The woman cried. The Warlord didn't respond, he just kept on grinning

his usual grin, staring at his subordinate behind his sunglasses.

No one bothered to go and comfort the woman, well excpet from Serena. Law rolled his eyes when he heard Penguin sighing from behind him. Truth be told, she was pretty, really pretty. And disobedient, and foul mouthed, and intelligent..._I should ask her to run away with me... _

The younger woman knelt between her crying friend and patted her shoulder softly, whispering something to her ear.

"D'aw! My little Serena cares for her friend...How amusing..." The blond chuckled and rested his head on his hand. Law clenched his fists, something he did every time Doflamingo adressed Serena as his possesion. But the truth is that the Warlord was expressing some kind of preference for Serena. He was always treating her as she was made of glass, until of course she started mouthing off.

"Why don't you just go fuck yourself?" Serena barked, making everyone gasp. Serena's golden eyes scanned the crowd and looked up at Doflamingo, smiling. "With a carrot, Young Master." She added.

Under different circumstances, Law would've laughed his ass off. But he was, as everyone else, expecting the Joker's reaction.

"Did you just tell me to go fuck myself?"

"With a carrot, yes."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE YOUNG MASTER LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE-" Sarquiss jumped to attack her but he mysteriously collapsed to the ground. _This can't be..._

"Sarquiss!" Law snorted when he saw Bellamy's gang rushing over to their collapsed friend, their huge leader following.

"You monster! What the hell did you do to him?" Bellamy yelled at Serena, who just calmly stood up. "I'll show you!"

Law's eyes were fixed on her right hand which was pitch black, probably hardened. _She's a Haki user!_

Her hand was way faster than Bellamy's fist. One slap was enough to knock the blond the fuck out. His gang rushed behind him, shrieking and glaring at Serena. The circle around the susprisingly strong teen started growing, the attendees were stepping back from the scary girl.

_He's gonna kill her, he's gonna kill her, he's gonna kill her._

"Calm down Law, there's no need to worry about me." Serena turned to the older man, smiling reassuringly at his shocked expression. _She read my thoughts?_

"Are you sure abou that, Love?" Doflamingo calmly asked.

"Yeah, you can't kill me, you'll fall behind on shceadule." She shrugged her shoulders, equally calmly.

Doflamingo didn't respond, much to everyone' surprise. If someone dared to talk to him like that, they'd probably be dead by now and they would have died with the most painful way. But he didn't do anything to Serena for talking to him like that, well at least in public.

Instead, he placed a deep pruple chest in front of her. Judging by its size, Serena quessed that the crate's content must have the size of a soccer ball, if a lttle larger. Her black eyebrows almost got lost in her hairline when she opened the crate.

Many jaws dropped to the floor, other's growled with jealousy but Serena remained silent. In her right hand she was holding a Devil's Fruit. The Fruit had a light purplr hue and looked like an oversized cherry.

"Paramecia. The umm..."

"The Aku-Aku no Mi. It's all yours." Doflamingo explained.

Serena looked sceptical as she bit her lower lip, eyes glued to the Fruit. What if it was poisoned or worse another artificial? And the last thing she wanted was more problams with her transformations...But there had only created Zoans so far, right? Without further ado, she sunk her sharp teeth into the Fruit, taking a big bite from the juicy flesh. It took her a minute to finish the whole thing and when she was done eating she made a nasuious sound. Her usually pale face had a light green hue, caused by distgust.

"It tastes like shit..." She managed to say.

"Use it wisely." Doflamingo warned her.

* * *

Law woke up violently, freaked out at the feeling of something sucking on his neck.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Serena whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Law on the bed, yawned and stretched. When he looked at his newly found lover, he noticed that she was already dressed."Yeah. Are you going somewhere?"

Serena stood up and instantly pouted."Unfortunately. The asshole called, says I must go to the Human Auction." She smiled sweetly when Law frowned."I'm sorry babe, but I gotta go. He may be an ass but he is still my boss. How 'bout we meet at Grove 16 in the evening?"

The raven haired male stared at her for a moment."It's a date."

Serena's features lightened up. The woman stood up and walked to the door."See ya later!"

Law could hear her feet as she climbed up the stairs quickly, rushing to get to the center. His eyes fell on the forgotten head on the floor, deciding that someone should pick it up.

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was long lost, replaced by the pale moon. Serena glanced at her watch and bit her lip, _he hates waiting... _Once outiside their meeting point she stopped to dust off her, for the first time in her life, not bloodstained clothes. Instead of some creepy dress or ripped off shirt she was wearing a nice pair of black leggings and a silky, gray blouse.

Today's walk to the Human Auction was a bit more susprising than she had expected. She placed her soft hand on the wooden door and pushed it open. As always, every sort of movement inside stop once her presence became perceived.

With calm steps, she made her way to the bar where she sat on a stool.

"Could you please give me a beer?"

"Of course, beautiful!" She raised her head to see the bartender and he was not frightened at all. He was...enchanted.

She cocked her head to one side, staring at him with pure confusion. She looked over her shoulder and every man behind her had the same look as the bartender."What the fuck?"

A blond man gasped and fell to his knees."You are foul-mouthed but you are beautiful!"

"Here is your drink, beautiful!" She grabbed the copper-colored bottle with slightly shaking hands, still freaked out by the kind of situation she was into."Of course, it cannto be compared to your endless beauty!"

"Did Doflamingo pay you to scare the living shit outta me?" Serena inquired.

The men all dropped to their knees, tears falling from their eyes."YOU CHOSE HIM OVER US, BUT IT'S OKAY, BECAUSE YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" They all cried in a chorus. _Did I turn into Boa fucking Hancock without realising it?_

"Hey you!" She pointed her long finger to a black-haired man."Give me a mirror this instant!"

"She talked to me!" The man yelled happily and gave her a small, round mirror. Serena looked at her reflection abd didn't find anything abnormal; golden eyes check, ridiculously pale skin check, full red lips check, the usual upturned nose that annoyed her check, black eyebrows raised in confusion check, black lashes check. So, what the hell was going on? This whole image seemed perfectly normal to her. But to her only...

"Sorry for being late, Serena-ya. I had to-what the hell happened here?" Serena turned around to see Law who was standing on the doorstep, staring at the ecsttic men with narrowed eyes.

"Thank God you're here!" She xclaimed and rushed over to him. "All those idiots started treating me like Boa Hancock!"

"Probably because of this." She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was ina bad mood. She took the newpaper he gave her and started reading.

_The Boa Hancock of The Worst Generation?_

_One of the notorious pirate rookies that infest the world's peace and quiet is now able to call herself the only one to threaten the Pirate Empress' status. And the woman is none other than the notorious Serena D. Mihawk, daughter of the world's greatest swordsman. The whole world was shocked to find out that this extremely dangerous rookie is now the wife of another Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, something that can only boost her ego. Serena D. Mihawk may only be 18 but her accomplishments leave everyone shocked and terrified. Our reporters inform us that the two Shichibukai have nothig to coment on to, regarding Serena. But the fact remains that this woman can now call herself a legitimate Queen, fact that can surely give the Pirate Empress a hard shake as the younger woman is now sharing Hancock's throne in the most beautiful in the world. Seems like a royal catfight is about to begin._

_Note that hawks are known for eating snakes._

"I'm gonna use that last sentence!" Serena laughed after reading the article, which she found rather amusing. "I haven't even met the woman!"

"She's gonna try and reach you first." Law pouted and sat heavily on a chair.

Serena sat beside him and tried to talk but she was interrupted as soon as she noticed the big bunch of fools behind her."We can't talk here. C'mon, we'll go outside." With those words, they both stood up and walked outside, trying to ignore the crying men from inside.

They soon reached a dark alley somewhere in grove 11. Serena sat on some old crates while Law was pacing anxiously in front of her with his hands tangled between his back.

"Will you stop worrying so much? Everything is going just fine." Her voice was soft and calm when it reached Law's ears. The odler man turned to look at her, pure fury displaying in his gray eyes.

"Not exactly. I always imagined us two together through this whole...thing." Law growled when Serena snorted."Don't you dare to fucking laugh." He hissed and stopped right before her.

"Don't tell me you are in gor all those stupid lovey-dovey things, right? If so, you chose the wrong girl." She tried to stand up but an awful pain in her chest mede her body fold in two. Law chuckled darkly and placed the blue cube that contaned her heart on the crate she was previously sitting on. "As long as I have this, then you're mine."

Serena stood up and leaned against the dirty brick wall, panting heavily. "I'm no one's property."

Law growled and grabbed her from the shoulders hard enough to bruise, although he didn't care that much. He shoved her to the wall, her chest hit the surface hard. Law took something out of his pocket, something she was unable to see but heard and felt. When the cold metal wrapped her wrists, securing her hands behind her back she couldn't help but pout."I don't like being restrained."

Law pressed his chest against her back making her grimace when the cuffs grazed her flesh."I don't like being defied."

His thin lips search hungrily for her exposed neck, sucking and kissing the soft, pale skin. She moaned quietly as Law tried to leave a mark, a sign that this woman, the only woman who could bring him to his edge, the only woman who dared to go aganst him, was only his.

She moaned louder when Law's teeth grazedthe back of her neck. The Drak Doctor grinned and did the unthinkable.

"You sick fuck! You're gonna pay for this shit!" Serena hissed. Law grabbed her now destroyed blouse and placed carefully beisde her heart.

"Your ass seems a little different today?" Law commanet as he sofrlt stroked her covered butt. He yanked her black leggings down and gasped when a furry, black tail broke free."Luck is not on your side today, Serena-ya." He whispered huskily and ruubed the base of the tail.

Serena let out a mewling sound, the usual blush spreading across her face."Ngh...stop that..."

Law grabbed the tail puching her lower body towards him."Don't order me around." He let go of her and shoved her back to the wall, his hands working on the fly of his pants. Once his fully erected member broke free, he pushed inside her.

He wasn't able to supress his chuckle when she gasped loudly."I love hearing you like this." he strtd moving, fast enough so that she couldn't even breathe, let alone rspond.

Law found a good way to use her tail to his advantage. He started pulling the furry member hard, making her mewl and moan sweetly. "Yeah, like that...You little slut..."

Serena made a growling sound making Law laugh."I know you like it." He started moving faster and suddenly slapped her soft butt cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"For not being mine." Law continued slamming in and out of her, whispering 'mine' in every thrust. He hated the way his mind clouded, the way every part of his body stopped obeying his mind but only obeyed one thing. Deadly lust and greed. But he wasn't Law to blame, no. _It's all this devil woman's doing._

"You bitch. What the hell have you done to me?" He huskily whispered as he came while she tried to sort what the fuck was going on.

Serena picked up her torn shirt and scrutinized it closely."You now I can't walk around naked."

"Serves ya right for messing with my head." Law blurted out with a smug tone in his voice. That, until he realised what he just said.

"Alright then." Serena walked out from the alley, her tail happily swaying behind her."See ya later, babe."

"Hey, are you planning to go out like this! This is stupid! I'll give you my hoodie!" Law shouted but it was to late.

He heard the faint sound of men collapsing to the ground, and some other yelling 'we love you' while another sound caught his attention. Law walked out of the alley to see Serena standing a few feet away, arguing with a man dressed in a black suit.

"But My Lady! The Don does not approve you, walking around like this." The man protested.

"Well, tell the Don to not forget the carrot." Serena said and continued her walk, not giving a fuck about those around her.

He had delayed laughing for that for about three years, so now was the time. Before he could cntrol it, Law bursted into unctrollable laughter, thinking about how she's gonna get herself killed. For sure.

* * *

**Not much to say. Review, if you please! And once again, sorry about the tittle...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The hidden ability**

* * *

"What the fuck happened last night?" Serena thought as she examined the room. She looked around. _The fuck is this? _She looked at her left. _The fuck is that? _Her aching head told her what was happening. Hangover, bitch!

With a better look she found ou that the asshole on her left was, oh Law. Wait. A chained-on-the-bed Law. She snickered and started poking his rib, shoning her sharp nail into his flesh.

"The hell!?" The older man growled, trying to stand up but failing miserably. He shook his arms violently, probably fighting some invisible enemy. The whole jingling, growling and head-aching was unbearable.

"Shut the fuck up and control your shit!" She growled, making him freeze.

"Serena-ya...Wha-what happened?"

"Can't remember."

Law frowned as he tried to remember what happened last night. _Ok, so we fucked at the alleyway, I ripped her shirt and she walked away without it. A dickface followed her and then..._

"You were crying..." Law muttered.

"Me? You sure?"

"Yeah." Law rubbed his eyes, trying to prosecute his blurry vision. "This is your house."

Serena looked around and noticed that yes, she was indeed in her house. "I haven't been here since..."

It happened at the foyer, on her birthday. Everything was calm when Doflamingo barged in and murdered her. Just like that. She hated this place and she hadn't been here for eight years. But still, everything was just like she had left it.

He looked back at Law who was still fighting to concentrate. He was there that day too.

"Are you alright?" He shyly asked, not sure of how she was feeling.

"What, yeah. I guess...Fuck that. I need a beer." She wrapped a satin robe around her shaking body and walked downstairs.

Screaming and yelling echoed in her ears as she walked past the corridors, past every moment she had lived here. It used to be a happy place. All the times Shanks came here really drunk, trying to lure Mihawk as well. All the times she was spying on her Dad while he was training. All the times Rayleigh came here, just to refill his sake.

Until he ruined it all. And what for?

_Kaido says you're out. _

"And you died, leaving me buried into your shit." She whispered to herself, realising that she needed to smoke something. When her feet stopped in the middle of the foyer.

_No..._

_The story she told to the Straw Hats was merely a decoy, something to distract them from the truth. It happened right where she was standing, eight years ago._

_Go away..._

_Rosemary wasn't used to the whole 'good little wife' thing but still she was having fun. It was weird though. Instead of running wid in the seas she was baking a cake. Everything for her little angels._

_I don't want to remember..._

"_I want to go fishing with Daddy and James." She turned to look at her angry ten-year old daughter. The little girl picked up her wooden katana and place it on the table only to pick it up again._

"_I'm sorry baby-"_

"_I'm not a baby. I'm a swordsman."_

"_Yes you are." Rosemary chuckled and pushed her brown hair from her face. Her black eyes shined with pride as she watched her stubborn daughter. "What do you say you help me bake the cake for you and James?"_

"_Will it have cherries in it?"_

_Her mother nodded and Serena smiled enthusiastically. When the doorbell rang._

_Don't open..._

"_It must be Daddy and James. Go open it Cherry."_

"_Don't give me orders." The girl muttered but rushed to open the door._

_She was really excited because her dad had promised her a katana, her first real one. The girls love for swords couldn't be ignored. Ever since she started walking, she started training. _

_Her small hands grabbed the cold knob and opened hastily, without bothering asking who was it._

_Why do you have to be so curious?_

_She stared at the huge, pink thing with wide eyes, trying to figure what it was. She was surprised when the pink thing stared back, although it was wearing glasses._

"_Serena? Is it your father?" Rosemary asked from the kitchen._

"_Dunno. Just a bunch of feathers."_

"_Fufu, she's got your guts Rosey." Something broke, probably what Rosemary was holding._

_The woman rushed outside, wanting to see if it truly was who she though it was. "Donquixote."_

"_Have you turned as icy as your husband, Love? How disappointing..." The man stepped inside, his huge frame occupying most of the room. Rosemary's eyes were fixed on someone behind the large man and a soft smile appeared on her lips._

"_Trafalgar. You've surely grown..."_

"_Yes he has." Doflamingo said, turning to the young boy._

"_What are you here for? I ended it two months ago."_

_Doflamingo picked a flower from the vase and brought it to his nose, inhaling some of its smell."You see, we can't let you get away with those things you know."_

"_And your point is?" She crossed her arms but Serena knew what she was doing. She was reaching for her guns._

"_Jeez, stop being so cold! You know, you're still a wanted criminal."_

"_No shit Sherlock."_

"_With a large bounty."_

"_..."_

"_And a really strong bloodline."_

"_Serena, go hide."_

_Serena looked frantically at her mother ,then back at Doflamingo. "You listened to her. Get the hell outta here."_

"_I don't take orders from you."_

"_Fufu, reminds me of someone..." Law flinched and walked a little further from his master."Tell me kid, what do you wanna become when you grow up?"_

"_A doctor."_

"_Someone must've cloned Law..."_

_A strange fog started embracing the room, clouding her thoughts._

* * *

Is this real life?

"Don't ever come here again, understand?" She could hear Law but she was unable to see him.

She woke up sometime later, freaked out by the fact that she had no idea where she was. This feeling had always creeped her out. But still, the comfortable cushions were just so comfortable...

"In case you are wondering it is ten in the morning and you are in the sub."

"James?" She sat up on her bed, in the captain's quarters."What happened?"

"What the hell were you doing there?" Her brother snapped. "You know I don't really like Law but he's right, you're stupid."

"I don't know what happened, okay? I was drunk!" Truth, her mind was still foggy. "Anyway, I gotta go."

"Where?"

"I've gotta find Rayleigh. We must live for Fishman island as soon as possible."

She walked over to her closet and started staring at her clothes, frowning. "Why are all my clothes bloodstained again?"

"Because you're a fucked up bitch who kills others for fun."

"Watch it, fuckface. I started using my powers again." Serena threatened but her twin wasn't paying much attention.

The older woman continued her search for a decent piece of clothing and finally found a white vest and black leggings.

_They smell better than the others..._

* * *

The weather was really nice but she prefered rainy days. Well, she always liked different things alright. Walking into the lawless zone for instant was one of her favorite ways to spent her time.

"Shakky!" She called when she reached the small bar. However, the instant she opened the door something furry fell on her.

"SERENA!"

"Chopper?!" It took her some time to dislodge the reindeer off of her. "Luffy!" She smiled towards the rubber man. "Whoa, long time no see, mister bigshot!"

She walked over to her friend and firmly shook his hand and sat down. When she noticed the skeleton sitting on her left, staring at her.

_I've seen some weird shit..._

"Young lady, you are a joy for my eyes. Although I don't have eyes. YOHOHOHO!" The skeleton laughed.

"That's Brook, he's the musician." Luffy explained.

"You've been asking for a musician since the begging."

"May I see your panties?" Brook blurted out, making Chopper start shivering.

"Oi, Brook. You don't want to mess with her..."

"I can tell you the color. It's blue." Much to her surprise, the skeleton got a nosebleed. "Anyway, are you guys looking for Rayleigh too?"

"The coating mechanic? You know him?"

"Yeah, he was an old friend of Mom's." She turned to Shakky. "Hey, can you lend me a cigarette?"

"You're smoking!?"

"C'mon, just one. And don't tell Rayleigh." Serena pleaded.

"Fine, but just one." Shakky sighed and gave her one.

Serena put it between her lips and lit it. She inhaled deeply and let out a cloud of smoke, while the toxin filed her lungs and mind. It was better than alcohol...

"Hey, aren't you the fish dude who destroyed Nami's life?" She asked when she noticed three um...people sitting in the corner.

"Hachi is a good guy know!" Luffy said. "That's Caimie and Pappagg."

"Are you a mermaid?" Serena asked and took another sip from her newly found addiction. _I could get used to this..._

"How'd you find out?!" The girl panicked, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"I have done...buisiness with a mermaid before." _Good season for mermaids at the Huma Action. No! She's Luffy's friend._

"Shakky was telling us about the pirate rookies." Chopper bit his candy cotton."Do you know any of them?"

"Know? Of course!" She started counting people with her fingers."Let's see... There's Hawkins, Bege, Bonney, Urouge, Killer, the marimo, Luffy-kun, X-Drake, Scratchmen Apoo, me, Asstass and Traf."

"Asstass and Traf?" Chopper cocked his head to the right.

"Eustass Kid and Law. Law's my boyfriend."

"YOU A DATING YOUR ENEMY!?"

"He's not my enemy. _I_ choose my enemies, not some stupid rumor. And sides, if all the Supernovas are enemies, that means that marimo is your enemy as well." Luffy stopped eating and gaped at her before Shakky started laughing.

"Weren't you leaving?"

"Right!" Before leaving, she grabbed the box of cigarettes from the counter and shoved it in her pocket. "It's bad for your health. Laters!"

* * *

The Human Auction on Grove 1 was an eyesore, at least that what she believed. It was just wrong having people being sold off as objects. But the saddest thing was that the world overlooked this whole procedure.

It was just immoral. As expected from Doflamingo...

Most of the staff were frozen when they saw the stunning woman walking freely among the cells, observing the merchandise.

"S-Serena-sama! What a pleasant surprise!" Serena turned to the eccentric man before her.

"Good morning Disco! I came before but you weren't here. Is business going well?" She asked, not really caring about it.

"Thankfully, yes. The Auctioning hall has a great reputation from Doflamingo-sama's age!" He wiped his sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand."How can I help you?"

"I was just looking around. You may return to your duties." She walked closer to the cages.

A giant, two dancing-girls, Silvers Rayleigh, two boys, a middle-aged woman- wait, WHAT!?

"Rayleigh! What the hell are you doing here?"

Her old teacher stood up slowly and started laughing."Serena! Long time no see! What are you doing here?"

"Answer me first!" She sighed. "You can get out of here on your own, right?"

"I'm gonna need some sake." The man shook an empty bottle in his right hand.

Serena picked a flask from her pocket and handed it to him while nobody was watching. After Rayleigh sat back at some crates, she went to have a seat. She noticed some guys talking about something pretty rare but she didn't pay much attention.

The place was crowded just like every time, pointing out how corrupted the world was. She was about to go and sit on her usual spot but she bumped into something.

A person.

Eustass Kid.

An asshole.

"Outta my way, mofo!" She pushed the man away but he just stared at her, growling angrily.

"You're that bitch from the bar, aren't ya?" The redhead grinned devilishly. "You know, I might forgive you..."

A small black flame appeared in Serena's hand. "I can do it again, if you want to."

"I would like to do other things." He whispered huskily, before being cut off by an angry slap.

"First off, a friend is waiting for me. Secondly, why is he giving you the finger?" She asked when she saw the not so polite gesture Law was making.

Kid stood up groaning and rubbed his reddened chee."Tsk, two freaks get well together."

Serena exhaled all the smoke at his face, making the man cough uncontrollably and walked to sit next to Law.

"Hey guys."

Law was frowning for some reason."Are you smoking?"

"No, I'm pretending to be a chimney."

Law folded his arms over his chest."Will you stop taking everything so lightly? It's bad for your health."

"Still, it's _my _health." The Dark Doctor growled again."Stop bitching, okay? Just relax and enjoy this nice day."

* * *

It wasn't a nice day. The ever impulsive Luffy and his crew went bananas over the fact that some mermaid they just met was going to get sold off. The idiotic pirates went on full force of attacking the Celestial Dragons, dragging Kid, Law and Serena into their madness.

So the four pirate captains were on their way outside of the Auction to deal with some Marines.

"Leave them to me!" Luffy growled making the other three stare at him.

"Trafalgar, Serena. Get the hell outta here!"

"I don't take orders." The two said in a chorus.

"Just fuck off and let me handle those assholes." Serena barked, stepping a little further from the team.

"Why should you have all the fun!?" Luffy whined.

"I want to try out my Devil Fruit powers."

The rubber man started laughing."What are you gonna do to them? Meow until they feed you?"

"Touché , fuckhead, but I mean the other power."

"Huh? You have two?"

"PIRATES, STEP OUT OF THE BUILDING THIS INSTANT! LEAVE THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS GO!" A small whistle escaped Serena's lips once they went outside.

Mortars, about a million of soldiers...This could be fun...

"Captain this is bad! The pirate captains are Eustass 'Captain' Kid, Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Serena D. Mihawk and Trafalgar Law! All of their bounties are over 100 million beli!"

"Is it just me or we have really ridiculous names?" Serena clenched her fists and two flames appeared on her open hands.

"We need the girl alive!"

"Why, she's just a pirate! A really pretty one..."

"If you want to deal with Hawk-Eyes or Doflamingo then go ahead and kill her."

The woman frowned and crossed her arms."Families..."

"I've had enough of this madness!" Kid growled, taking a battle stance.

"I've been waiting a long time for this..." Serena licked her lips, ready to drink the soldiers' blood.

"You sure can do this?" Law asked, mildly worried about her sudden decision to use her second ability.

She just chuckled darkly before her entire body turned into a gigantic black flame. The darkness produced by that flame embraced the soldires, making them shake with fear. Soon, the whole square was covered by a black dome, trapping everyone inside.

"Are you afraid of this ability because you know nothing about it?" Her voice echoed around, blocking any other sounds except from their anxiously beating hearts. "People tend to fear the unknown. Fear the future." She chuckled darkly. "It's all just a game. The one who gets to make his dreams come true wins." She jumped gracefully into the middle of the field and landed on her feet. She clicked her fingers and it happened.

About the half of the soldiers dropped to their knees, screaming and begging with blood pouring from their eyes. The poor men weren't able to bear the pain and killed themselves. The fog-like dome was now gone, revealing the shocked faces of both Marines and pirates standing on a completely normal Sabaody Archipelago, staring at the lake of blood in front of them.

"YOU...YOU DEMON WOMAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?" The Marine captain yelled.

"It was merely an illusion, and your men died for believing it." She giggled and unsheathed her sword."Lovely, isn't?"

* * *

**Explanation of Serena's Devil Fruit ability: As mentioned before, she ate the Aku-Aku no Mi, short for Akumu(nightmare) and Akuhei(vice, malady). It's a Logia class Fruit and it allows her to mess with people's' minds, creating illusions of their worst nightmares becoming a reality. She wasn't using the ability because of an incident on her, which I'm gonna reveal in the future.**

**Anyway, review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Convicted for eternity**

Hell is said to be a place of endless torture, for both the body and soul. Others say it's a place with cauldrons that have boiling blood in them, waiting for you to take a dive. Others believe it to be a place where you can see your dreams but never reach them.

Until someone had the magnigicent idea to cmbine all those legends together in one facility: Impel Down was the World Governments way of saying 'fuck you in five ways'.

Five floors under water, filled with different tortures. Spikes, beasts, unbearable famine, hellish heat and nipping cold all of them housing criminals from all over the world. And the deeper you go, the worst the tortures and criminals are.

But what about Level Six?

Ah, yes. The legend of the prison, the fearful Level Six where criminals who wrote their cursed history are. Beasts whose crimes have shook the world to its very core. Of course, no one believed that such a place existed because the idea of these monsters alone was simply terryfying. But it existed and had a name.

The worst kind of Hell: Eternal Hell.

Most of those criminals had become a little rusty from sitting in the dark but their reputation was something to behold. Their once wicked eyes were now blurry from not seeing the sun for too long, for not being able to feel the breeze warming or freezing their skins.

"How'd you end up here kid?"

"Got caught by those fuckers at Sabaody Archipelago while I was fighting with your roomie's brother."

"Luffy?" The once proud voice was now a pathetic and pained whisper.

The woman nodded from her cell."Why is a Warlord in prison?"

"Because I was the only one who didn't want this war." No matter how high your ranking was if you did something 'rebelious' they'd lock you up there."And I still don't want it!"

"Damn right! Is the Government stupid? I mean, angering Whitebeard is like you want to die. What the hell are they trying to prove? That they're strong or somethin'? A bunch of bullshit. And mark my words, Whitebeard won't be the only one to take action. There are countless of pained dudes out there, waiting to take the old man's head off. Add the Shichibukai and what do you get? The ultimate recipe to fuck the world."

"You're right, kid, but watch your language." Those persistent enough never let their pride and honor fade. "I want to take a chance against Whitebeard too."

Crocodile's dry laughter drowned Jinbei's angry growls. The ex-Warlord got some support by other inmates who obviously wanted to have their chance against Whitebeard as well."The hottie's right!" They yelled from their cells.

Serena shrugged her shoulders and sat on the floor. She had been here for a week and yet she wasn't able to stand those haven't-seen-a-woman-in-a-decade assholes, constantly whistling and making stupid puns.

At least she was allowed to smoke, unlike the others, due to her more-than-good looks. She lit a cigarette and put it between her lips.

"Can't believe that a tiny shrimp like you is smoking and ended up in prison." Crocodile chcukled."Your mother-"

"-is dead. End of story, goodbye." Serena exhaled the smoke and watched the small clouds going to the ceiling, trying to find a way out, as well as everyone else.

"How is he? Luffy?" Ace winced everytime he talked loudly.

"There's no need to talk when you're hurt when you do, okay? And he's fine. Stupid, as always. You should be proud."

The Level Six prisoners were used to no guards because they were simply too afraid to be near the infamous

inmates. So it was a really big surprise when the Warden, the Assistant Warden and Boa fucking Hancock walked in.

"Oi, Maggelan. Since when are the Shichibukai allowed in here?"

"She's just an exception, Canty-chan!" Everyone, from the Warden to the weakest prisoner were completely stupid.

She heard someone snorting, probably Crocodile. She had been there for only a week and yet the Warden was mad for her. He said that fate had brought them together and some shit like that.

It was a short vist, Hancock wanted to just see Ace. Magellan caused a small incident because the inmates were calling him a swamp-ass which was true, given the rumors about Magellan's inner difficulties.

"And were is the one they dare to compare me with?" Hancock shouted.

Serena was tired of that stupid thing but it was about time the two women met each other. The Snake Princess walked over to Serena's cell, followed by Hannyaball.

"Are you Serena?"

Despite the dark, Serena's eyes where glowing threatiningly. "Most of the time, yes. Hancock,I suppose."

"Snake Princess for you, filthy lowlife!" The woman snapped.

"It's Serena-sama for you then. In case you are forgeting, I'm a Queen too." Her calm attitude was enough to make anyone yell, but Hancock decided to keep it cool.

"I'm done with these people." The Pirate Empress stated and left, followed by the staff and guards.

"The fuck was that?" The younger and frankly, really confused woman said. "Oi, Ace. She didn't come here just to check you out, right? Did she say anything?"

There was a silent moment before the man spoke."My little brother is coming here."

"Luffy?" Her voice was audible between the sounds of laughter the other inmates made."He's out of his mind!"

"Straw Hat?" Crocodile expressd his mild interest. "Stupid kid."

"Yeah right!"

"There's no way someone would be stupid enough to break in Impel Down by his own will!"

"But still...Why should Hancock come from this far to just lie to you? There's no logic behind that." Se exhaled the smoke again. "Sounds like Luffy."

"We can't say for sure." Jinbei growled."Where are the guards when you need them?"

"Probably running away from her." True, on her first day in prison Serena had already scared the living shit out of half of the guards.

"Not my fault." The woman huffed and stood up to lean against the cold wall. "Someone'll come to take him away sooner or later. Then we'll find out.

Most of the prisoners in Level Six had died because of boredom. At least you had to do something in the other floors.

Maybe it was made this way to make all their sharp instincts flush away. Others went mad after not being in action for too long. If the blood boils inside of your veins for too long then it will explode inside you.

Two guards were walking past the cells, not turning to even glance at the prisoners. They were probably trying to prove that the criminals weren't even _worth_ of their attention, but it was fear that kept their heads in place.

"What is going upstairs?"

"None of your buisiness, scum."

"My, my! You shouldn't talk to girls lke that..." _So there is something going on..._ "Why don't you just tell us that Straw Hat is coming?"

One of the guards made a chocking sound but managed to stay calm. They time to take Ace away was coming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

In the history of Impel Down, no one had ever yelled so loudly inside the prison.

"This can't be..."

"Is this Ace-san's brother?"

Someone was running towards their cells with ridiculous speed. But it sounded like more than one person.

Luffy stopped as if he had brakes on him. He looked around frantically, searching for his brother. "Where is he? Where's Ace?"

"He was taken ten minutes ago." Jinbei said. "You missed him this much."

"Vwe're late, Straw-Hat-boy!"

"Are you Emporio Ivankov?"

"Serena?" Luffy turned his head to her direction. "What are you doing here?"

"I got caught at Sabaody Archipelago."

"How-"

"This is no time gor chit-chat! If you free me, I'll help you save Ace." She urged.

"Me too. I never wanted this war to happen and I want to save Ace-san as much as you do." Jinbei said from his cell.

Every voice was quieted by Crocodile's dry and icy laughter. Luffy turned slowly, not able to believe that his old enemy was there.

"Long time no see, Straw Hat."

"Crocodile!"

"This ain't the time to remember old shit, okay!? Listen here, Luffy-chan. Croc-san, Jinbei-chan and me can help you get Ace quicker."

Luffy and Crocodile continued their staring contest for a while befor Ivankov spoke."She's vright, we should free them."

And they did as they said. Once outside of her cell Serena did a few back handsprings just to stretch before getting back to buisiness. Her eyes fell to her favorite weapon which was standing proudly in the cell to her left, waiting for its master to yield it once again.

It was decided. They were going to war.

**A little short one, but anyway. Next stop Marineford!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Make love, not war**

"Open the way for Luffy! Hold the marines back! Protect him at every cost!"

"And who's gonna protect you?"

The despicable voice made her freeze on the spot, staring at the fighting men with wide eyes. It wasn't the mayhem that made her freeze, she had done worse.

"Doflamingo." Her tone was trying to surpass Aokiji's Ability.

"Long time no see, love."

She finally turned around to see the flamboyant man sitting on top of a pile of corpses, grinning as always. Her knuckles turned white around her sword's handle. She inhaled and exhaled smoke, hiding the man's face behind a grey cloud for a moment.

They stood idly in the middle of the battle, every pair of eyes aroud them turned to see what was about to come.

"Are you enjoying the view, Serena?"She narrowed her eyes, not sure of what was so funny."This is the ending of an era and the begging of another one where all these oldtimers mean nothing anymore!" His sunglasses flickered towards her."You may work for me but I know you will never cooperate."

"You're pretty fucking slow, aren't ya?"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry Dad!" She turned back to Doflamingo."To the point."

"Promise that you'll never ran away from me again and I'll reward you."

It was her turn to burst into laughter."I won't answer because you already know what I'll say."

"It's a no then."

"No. It's a 'get the fuck out of my life, you fucking asshole'."

Half of the men around them gasped loudly at the girl's insolense, the other half gasped 'cause of her guts. She knew that if he ever got his hands on her she was going to pay dearly.

"So, you wish to die?" He removed his hands from his pockets."Just like your worthless mother did." He placed his hand in front of his mouth mockingly, like a child when it accidentally reveals a secret."I meant just like _I _killed her."

That all she needed. Since she witnessed the murder she was playing the tough-guy but when someone mentioned it in front of her it was like taking a bullet directly in the heart. Barking curses at every person was like a defense mechanism, showing that she didn't need any help.

"Wash your filthy mouth when you talk about her!" She dropped her weapon to the ground, ready to kill the son of a bitch with her bare hands.

"The weak willed step back! They both use Conqueror's Haki!"

"Like hell I'm gonna waste it on this fucker."

Doflamingo laughed loudly. Ever since she met him she hated his stupid laughter. When everyone was serious he was laughing his ass off. An idea popped into her mind, something that would cut off his stupid laughing amok instantly. Something really risky though.

With slow movements, she started rolling her left sleeve up, revealing her arm. Until she reached the shoulder.

_Gotcha_.

"Like what you see?"

Doflamingo's expression was _way _beyond smiling. His weak spot, the abuse of his beloved mark had always made him mad. _Really _mad.

"You're gonna pay for this." Here goes the stupid grin.

"Bring it on."

She was too quick for everyone else to see, but her opponent was not everyone else. He managed to grabbed her leg before it landed on his shoulder and crushed her fragile ankle in his fist. She let a sharp hiss but didn't back off. She managed to kick the man on the jaw.

Pointless.

It was like you were trying to bully a giant with a stuffed animal. He grabbed her right leg and her neck and slammed her entire body against his knee, breaking her spine.

"Will you surender now?" He whiepred to her ear.

"Will you stop asking ridiculous questions?"

Despite her grave injuries she attacked again. For the first time in the entire battle, Doflamingo winced in pain. He reached for his chest and looked down on his fingers. Blood was splotching his fancy clothes, running from a big wound produced by claws.

Nevertheless, her condition _was _far worse. She looked down at the smal pond of blood under her right arm. Good thing everything came out in pairs.

"Jinbe!"

The fishman slowed down a little in order to let the severely woman catch up with him.

"How is he?"

Ignoring Jinbe's wide eyes she pointed at Luffy's pathetic form.

"Wha-? What happened to you?"

"I'm fine!" She barked, not really meaning it."We have to get him to a ship immediately. He needs medical attention." She leaned closer to the rubber man."He needs blood. Most of his inner organs have collapsed and his neural network is completely shut down. He seems to be in some sort of coma produced by a strong emotional shock."

They kept running towards the shore. When a wild Akainu appeared.

"Get going! I'll hold him off!" She shouted.

Jinbe nodded and continyed running."Another wonder-child is here today." Burning magma started coming from the vicious Admiral."Your entire existence is a prepsterous crime !"

"Blame my parents!"

Without any warning, a wave of magma covered her entire body. What was expected to happen was that her body would melt like cheese. What was not expected to happen was that she would casually walk out of the boiling substance, smiling like nothing had happened.

"What? How did you survive?"

"You see, I am pain, Akainuchi. Nothing beats pain!"

Akainu growled, making some bubbles pop on the boiling surface."I can't let Straw Hat escape!"

Since the duel was of no interest for her, she didn't go after the Admiral. Her top priority was to hide from Doflamingo, run as far as she could.

"Something is emerging from the sea!"

"It's a submarine!"

Okay, change of plans.

"Hey you!" She shouted at a marine."Whose is it?"

"It's Trafalgar Law!"

"Do vyou know him?" Ivankov asked.

"Unfortunately." Walking straight with a broken spine wasn't that easy. It was fucking impossible. She hardened her entire body with Haki and made a few steps."Buggy! Give Jinbe and Luffy to the submarine guy!"

"Why should I listen to you?" The clown shouted from above.

"Trust me! He's a good guy!"

"Yeah, trust her! I'm the best!" Law's voice reached her ears. "Put Straw Hat-ya on my ship!"

As quickly as her body allowed her to go she reached the shore. After taking her Logia form she flew to the submarine. Someone yelled at the sight of the black cloud that landed in the middle of the deck.

"Serena-ya. What are you-WHERE THE HELL'S YOU'RE HAND?!" Just seeing Law's reaction was worth losing a hand,

She raised her previously fine arm to eye level and examined it closely. Her hand had been severed from above the wrist, leaving a bloody-dripping wound and a weird feeling of emptiness behind. There were no fingers to move, no fist to clench. It looked like an old porcelain doll's hand.

"Prepare Straw Hat-ya, Jinbe-ya and Serena-ya for surgery!" Law ordered.

"Hold the fuck up! I don't need any stupid surgery! I can take care of myself!" She raised her quickly upwards, realizing that she was going to be paralyzed for the rest of her life if she continued doing moves like that.

And Law was right, she looked awful. Despite her severed hand she had several other wounds. A rather big scar was decorating her exposed belly, made by Kizaru when he caught her of guard. There was a smalller on on her cheek as weel, this one was from Mihawk for being 'such a mulish woman like your mother!'. And then there was this damn ice sword that pierced her left elbow.

Enough to give Law a heart attack.

"You need medical attention!" Law barked to his not-so-rational girlfriend."And where the fuck did you even get those? Aren't Logias more durable?"

"Gimme a break! I was a having a helluva family reunion over there."

"Captain! We need to get away now!" Bepo shrieked, running inside with Luffy in his hands.

"What happened to him?"

"Luffychi may have some really fucking big injuries but his mind will be the one that is at stake."

Serena's angry lecture was cut off by the enormous ship that approached the submarine. A world known ship...

"Red! What is he doing here?" She muttered."At any rate. Hey you, Jambarl, was it? Come with me, we'll pilot the sub."

"Listen to me for once goddammit!" The usually calm doctor yelled, scaring the shit out of his crew.

"Boss!Boss!"

Doflamingo turned to see two of his subortinates rushing to where he was standing. The tall Warlord wasn't in an exactly bright mood. He was about to kill half of the world's population.

"Did you find her?"

The two men tilted their heads to the bloodstained ground, too afraid to face the blond's anger.

"Sir, we...umm...we did everything we could. It appears that she...disappeared."

"Disappeared!" He kicked a rock near his left leg, breaking it into small pieces."She's not an ant! She's a world known criminal and she's severely wounded too!" This was way too weird. The only way she could get away were with a..."Of course." He chuckled darkly."Law."

"Trafalgar?"

"Always to the rescue of his bestie!" His smile faded as fast as it had come."Find her at any cost, otherwise I'll kill you with my bare hands. Understood?"

The men nodded hastily, afraid for their lives.

Whenever Serena was gone Doflamingo turned into a homicidal beast. And it was really ugly seeing him mad.

Law was standing on the deck of his subamrine, talking with Jinbe, Ivankov and Hancock about Luffy's unstable state of health. But his mind was somewhere else. All these days they had been travelling Serena had refused being nursed and had stayed with her wpunds open.

Right in the middle of the conversation the door opened and the black-haired woman walked out. And much to Law's annoyance she was smoking and holding a bottle of beer.

"What is this pitiful excuse of a woman doing here?" Hancock asked, obviously annoyed.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Serena exhaled smoke playfully on his face."Relax, Law-chi. And as for you sugar,shut the fuck up, okay? Your voice is a torture for my sensitive hearing."

"Insolent girl! I am the Snake Princess!"

"Listen here, sis. If it wasn't for me your ever precious Luffy would be a living zombie." She opened her eyes wide and looked at Hancock innocently."But of course, who would ever turn to see _me_ when they have the famous Pirate Empress by their side." She took a big sip of her beer and the world started spinning. She fell on her knees and coughed a rather big amount of blood.

Law stared at the pool of blood with wide eyes."Enough of this! Bepo, carry her inside."

"No, I don't need you..." Law's hand touched her belly and gaped at his bloodtained hand.

"Who did this?"

"Dad..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Forgot."

Several hours later, Serena was sitting on the infirmary, sucking a popsicle while Law was tending her severed hand.

"These are not injuries caused by a sword, Serena-ya." She bit her lower lip."These are Devil Fruit-made."

"I know."

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Can we discuss this later? I'm really tired." She opened her mouth and pretended to be yawining.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"A fake one?"

She giggled."No, you nitwit. Firstly, I'll cut my hair and dye them red. Then I'll go and mess with Dad's sanity a bit." Judging by Law's not-funny-Serena-ya expression she became serious."Yes, a fake one."

Law rolled his eyes and continued wrapping her right leg with bandages whiel she was humming injuries were far worse than Law had expected.

Her stomach growled, informing her that she need some fuel. Law chuckled at her worried expression and stood up."You're hungry, aren't you?"

"I want some booze."

"No booze for you."

"Then I'll go get it myself!" She declared proudly and jumped up only to fall heavily on the floor. The raven-haired man chuckled again when she tried to stand up but failed again.

"Here, let me help you."

"I don't need your help!" She barked and blushed, ashamed of her weakness. One thing she hated was being vulnerable. But she was too stubborn to accept any help.

Law took advantage of the fact that she could barely move and picked her on his arms. Serena buried her flushed face on his neck , purring like a small kitten. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly."Hancock said that we were going to eat on her ship."

The almost paralyzed woman growled."I don't like her. I wanna stay with you."

"I don't like her either we should stay on good terms for the time being, okay?"

She nodded slowly, never getting her head from the comfortable spot she had settled it.

Law bit his lower lip to prevent himself from kissing her. She was a really awful person but all those she things she was doing were so cute.

Okay, eating on the Kuja Pirates' ship was a really bad idea. Firstly, the women proclaimed Serena as cuter than Hancock, making the Pirate Empress get susprisingly mad. And then they started asking the younger woman awkward questions.

"Are you married with a man?"

"I wouldn't describe him as a man."

"Is he a merman?"

"He's an asshole."

"And your Dad's that scary-eyes man?"

"Yup."

"What were you whispering on that doctor's mouth earlier?"

"It's called kissing. I've seen in on a book. Is he your husband?"

"No."

"Are you a Queen too?"

"I guess."

"Is the country pretty?"

"How's it called?"

"All of you, shut the fuck up!" She had just enough of this shit."I don't feel like talking about these aspects right now."

It was a realy shitty idea. They made them feel really bad. They treated Bepo like a stuffed animal, Shachi and Penguin were flirting every girl they saw, Law was ready to murder them for staring at him and Serena was getting a heart attack because of the questions.

"And then you call _me_ nosy! Why the fuck should they care?"

Law put her on the bed and watched as she tried to change her clothes. After yelling at a kid for being 'so fucking small and weak' it was about time for the Heart Pirates and the Queen Pirates' captain to leave.

"Help?"

The Dark Doctor grinned and started removing Serena's clothes. It took a fair amount of concentration and lip bitting so he could prevent himself from pinning her to the bed and having it his way. _She is severely wounded...Control yourself...She will heal in ten days..._

And form that moment, a small clock on his head started counting the time. If she ever learned about that, he would be dead meat.

**Yosh! Finally done! Right...**

***awkwardly walks away***


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Pain**

* * *

"Is he done screaming?"

"Finally!"

"Where's Serena-san?"

Trafalgar Law was sitting with his crewmates on the gulf in Amazon Lily. Serena was getting really pissed with Luffy's aggressive behavior but decided to hold her urge to yell at him back. So the young woman was in the kingdom, looking for a blacksmith. Law said that it would be good if she brought any supplies for their journey.

"Guys! I'm back!" The men turned their heads at the direction of the voice.

Serena was carrying two huge crates with her left hand, while her right was buried in her jeans' pocket, as if she was trying to hide it.

"But them down immediately!" Law barked."And put that cigarette out!"

"Go order someone else, Law-chi." She dropped the crates to the ground with a loud thud."Look what I got!" She excitedly yelled and showed them her right hand.

Instead of human flesh, her hand was made of stainless steel, with five long and slim fingers, looking like deadly daggers. She looked really happy about her new body part. But what caught Law's attention wasn't her her new limp but her left shoulder.

There was no sign of the despicable logo that was giving her so much trouble. Her scars were gone, replaced by the image of a beautiful blue butterfly. It was truly and amazing design.

"You should in bed!" Law scolded her, watching as her grin widened even more."Not listening!" The man sighed in defeat.

* * *

Law was sitting on his bed, watching Serena's sleeping form breathing calmly. She looked so serene with her eyes closed and her bad mouth shut. Despite all what she was saying about her name, it suited her well. At that particular moment at least.

She turned around in her sleep, exposing her flawless back. There wasn't even the smallest scratch on the pale skin. He could easily resemble her to a delicate porcelain doll, fragile and beautiful despite how strong she looked.

Unable to resist the temptation he started tracing small circles on her skin with his cold, slim fingers. It felt like pure silk, incredibly soft. Like the wings of an angel.

He leaned closer and softly brushed his lips along her spine, unaware that her eyes were wide open. He removed his hands to let only his tongue, teeth and lips work. Serena shuddered a little, alarming the man that she was now awake and somehow pissed.

"Still..." Law hissed and grinned against her shoulder blade."Your entire spine was broken, you could've been paralyzed." He licked her skin slowly, making her moan softly."Let me absorb the pain for once."

Serena nodded against the pillow realizing for the first time in weeks how much her wounds her silence as a seal of approval, Law moved to her sensitive neck, grazing his teeth over her back as he was getting higher. He pushed the river of black hair away, letting the silky strands slide between his fingers.

"You are so beautiful..." He softly whispered in her ear and nibbled on her lobe."Why are you so beautiful?"

"Blame my parents."

Law chuckled and kissed her cheek. "No, it's not their fault. I love you. Every version of you."

"I love you too and you know it. Now stop being so romantic, you're scaring the living shit outta me." She just had to wake. But Law was alright with everything about her. Even the slightest flaw made her more perfect in his eyes.

"Stop talking already." For once she did as she was told and turned around to see him. Law cupped her face with his hands, feeling her icy skin getting warmer and warmer under his touch.

"I think that I should take a bath." She said and tried to get up, only to get stopped by Law.

"You can't wash your wounds properly. I'll help you."

The water was warm and pleasant, softly embracing the two lovers. Serena was sitting on Law chest-to-chest, resting her head on his shoulder as the raven-haired man was scrubbing her back with a sponge. Serena's arms were around his neck and her fingers were playing with his soft hair.

"I love your hair. You should show them more often." She practically purred into his ear. She was enjoying the bath very much, as well as the company.

Law just chuckled and put the sponge away."You smell amazing." He held her in arms length, admiring how cute she looked among the foam and bubbles, like a small kitten who had just discovered something new. A soap-bubble drifted in the air and Serena popped It with her nails, giggling as she did. Law kissed her adorable little nose softly and went for her lips.

She had a different taste. Something undefined. It was his Serena, mixed with bravery, nicotine, good wine, courage and love. He was lucky that this love was directed to him.

"I'm a lucky bastard."

"Yes you are." She pulled away."I mean a bastard."

"Stupid." He grabbed the back of her neck, careful not to hurt her and kissed her again, enjoying the little fight they had in every kiss.

Law yelped a little when her cold hand was pressed against his chest, despising the feeling of metal on his skin. Serena laughed and kissed the spot where she had touched him."Sorry. I can't wait to see what this baby can do with Haki."Law shivered at the thought and hoped that he wouldn't be the one to whom the 'slap of wrath' would be addressed to."It's gonna be a helluva bitch slap!"

"Time for bed." Law announced, bringing a frown on his lover's lips.

"Don' wanna..." Serena said childishly, hissing as she buried herself deeper in the bubbles.

"I didn't mean sleep." Law whispered and watched as a mischievous smile started spreading on Serena's lips."I meant nap."

"You're such an asshole."

"I love you too." Law stepped out of the tub and offered her his hand."You haven't fully recovered."

"Nonsense." He didn't like the gleam in her eyes at all."Little Law doesn't have the same opinion."

Law looked down on his hard member and it was a miracle how he was holding himself away from her."You're badly injured!"

With inhumane flexibility and speed, she jumped on his arms."Fine then, Mr. Responsible Doctor."

Bu Law was serious. "I _am_ a responsible doctor. Is it bad that I care for your health."

"No it's not..."

"Shut up and go get some sleep already!"

* * *

It's been almost two months since the great Battle of Marineford and the world was getting from bad to worse. Every ambitious pirate-wannabe was hurrying to the Grand Line or in the case of the Worst Generation, to the New World. The legendary sea, awaiting for the next Pirate King, with grave dangers lurking on every corner.

Well, not every member of the Worst Generation was heading to the New World.

Law was strolling in some Grove in Sabaody Archipelago, followed by his loyal crewmates. As the man was passing in front of the big screens under a mangrove, they turned black, attracting the passengers' attention.

To everyone's shock and surprise, especially Law's, Serena's face appeared on the screen. He hadn't seen her for one week and he was dead worried. But the fact that she was on air didn't mean that she was okay!

"Good morning good people of the world!" Her voice echoed everywhere, and not just Sabaody Archipelago."Allow me to be conceited enough and not introduce myself. I suppose that you already know who I am."

"That Demon woman!"

"What is your game, Serena-ya?"

"I infrom you that this broadcast will reach every corner of this chaotic world we're living in, and that any effort to stop it will be vain." She smiled her beautiful smile and tucked her hair behind her ear."Isn't that what you wanted Navy? Whitebeard and Ace killed? What you haven't guessed is the aftermath. Back then you only had to fight one pirate crew, who knew and respected some of you, protected some territories and saved countless human lives. Now you have to fight back countless morons, who don't even know how to spell 'piracy'."

Every person in the world stopped to listen at what the girl had to say. It wasn't a secret that she was a genius.

"I don't have much experience myself, but as a good pirate and troublemaker I took it as my duty to cause mayhem." This was going to get ugly."To the people of the world, do you feel safe, being guarded by the Navy and all? You'll say yes, every rational person would say yes. But think of it for a moment. The strongest force of the Navy are the Shichibukai. A team of the world's most dangerous pirates. What prevents them of taking advantage of the chaotic situation and rebelling against the Navy, against you?"

_Way to go, you have their attention Serena-ya._

"Are you truly free? Able to do what you want without being pointed by a cruel finger? I bet every single one of you has dreams you're even scared of just thinking. Gotta follow the rules, not the heart. Scratch the heart, use the mind. You live a good life, especially the nobles. You have slaves, right? Most of them were pirates. What if they stand up against you and being stronger than you lazy people , they would have you killed in mere seconds." Her voice was calm but had something stronger hidden behind it."Whitebeards last words were 'One Piece exists'. And thus a new era begins. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? Only this time, there's no Whitebeard in the way. The seas are free to use and enjoy!"

She was enjoying this, all the attention she was getting. And the people in HQ were having seizures.

"If you want to live a life without fear then become fear itself. The world was made for everyone. Some people are just smarter to take advantage of that fact. Forgive me for wasting your time, but I had no other choice. It's not the World's end." She narrowed her eyes evilly, matching her smile."Not yet."

It was like every person in the world suddenly decided that she was right. She had completed her plan. The world was in chaos.

She turned off the Den-Den Mushi and sighed before turning it into a sad smile."I knew you would come." The man in the shadows didn't respond, he just tightened his grip around his bamboo stick."Vergo."The last thing she saw was a black sword-like stick, hitting her head with enough force to knock her out.

"It's Vergo-san for you, insolent girl."

* * *

**Finally done! The next chapter is going to be a little too dark, my first attempt on that style, but I hope you still like!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Punishment**

* * *

Her footsteps were heavy as she kept walking, no, as she kept being forcefully dragged by Vergo. The man was holding the chain of her Sea Stone collar as a leash. They reached the big door and he knocked.

Here comes.

"Come in..."

She started shaking violently, trying desperately to escape. Every effort had been in vain. She committed the crime, now she had to deal with the consequences.

Dodlamingo was sitting on one huge beige couch in the middle of the huge bedroom. She wanted to yell at him, but she was gagged, only able to produce growls and whimpers.

"Doffy, I brought the girl just as you requested."

Serena was truly in a pitiful state. Completely unarmed, dressed in a white shirt and pants, with cuts and bruises all over her body. But her perfect pale skin bruised beautifully, making her white cheeks have an adorable blush. She looked so defenseless all chained and gagged.

"Thank you Vergo. You can go." The man ordered, never taking his 'eyes' off her. Vergo slipped through the door just like a shadow.

The door was now locked, leaving the two alone. Before she could do anything, Doflamingo grabbed the chain and pulled her closer to his body. Agin, she tried to run away but it was just pointless. The flamboyant man had shoved her in the cushions and was hovering above her mush smaller body.

"I'm really mad at you. You said some mean things back at Marineford. I might forgive you if you say something to me." She didn't like the finger that was rubbing her collarbone."Two little words."

He removed her gag to let her speak. But instead, she spat on his face."Fuck you!"

The man shook his head and put the gag back at her mouth, obviously disappointed. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and slapped her hard with it. Her already hurt body hit the floor heavily, and she felt her skull cracking open. She reached for the wound and saw blood, felt it as the hot liquid ran down her icy cheeks. And there was something else mixed with the blood. Tears. Burning tears were running uncontrollably from the usually dry eyes. There was nothing arrogant in her eyes. There was no feeling in the golden orbs, only tears. Of what though? Pain of course, but she was just too stubborn to ever admit that she was actually human. People tend to ignore that small yet so important detail.

"You never learn."

His tone was too soft, the kind of tone that torturers use before they proceed with their 'noble work'. His hands were too gentle as he was unbuttoning her dirty shirt, and she started moving frantically around, trying to push the huge man away. Doflamingo laughed at her pointless efforts."You know the rules, Serena. You have to pay."

She growled something but the words never left the black cloth that was blocking her mouth."I would love to fuck that amazing mouth of yours right now. But we will do that later." Just the thought of that made her insides burn.

The man found the whole proper undressing thing really boring and a complete waste of time. So he just ripped her shirt and pants off and tossed the rugs to the floor. Only one thing was shown on his face, lust. Pure lust as he was grinning at the sight of her gorgeous body. A piece of art, like she was made from marble.

The adorable flush started climbing in her cheeks, as hot as her tears. He leaned closer to her ear."Time to learn some proper manners."

* * *

His long tongue licked her ear and slowly went for her long neck. Being unable to hold back any sound, a small mewl escaped from her blocked mouth, mush to Doflamingo's amusement."There's my girl. I want to lick you like the sweet little lollipop you are."

He traced her bruised skin with his tongue, biting and sucking every now and then. She bruised perfectly. The purplish marks coming in perfect contrast with her pale skin. He licked all the way from he neck to her breasts, tugging and nibbling her nipples. She hated herself for the sounds she was making, but she couldn't help it.

"The only thing you can do now is surrender."

Powerless. That was how she was feeling in his hands. Hot tears of disbelief were staining the golden sheets as her chest was shoved into the bed. Doflamingo was pounding in and out of her mercilessly, holding her us firmly in place. The collar's chain was secured,allowing her a limited area to move. They had been going at it for hours already, all her senses were slowly fading from her body. She would never forget the devilish grin on his face as she was being forced to suck him off, glaring at the damned man with pure hatred displayed in her teary eyes.

The only sounds she could make were sweet moans and mewls, frail as a tiny kitten's cry, so fragile. Her mouth was slack open and a trail of drool was dripping from it but she couldn't care less about that. A strong arm grabbed her neck and he pressed her hard against his chest. He was still inside her but he didn't move."Tell me. As my faithful subordinate, what do you feel towards your captain?"

His threatening hand yanked her hair forcefully, tilting her head backwards."And if you dare to lie."

"I..."

"Say it!"

"I hate you!"

He started chuckling and set her on her hands and knees."Too bad." He caressed her soft buttcheek before he slapped it hard. The pain was immense, she wasn't going to walk for at least a week."Count to ten."

He slapped it again. Her elbows trembled, failing to support her."If you collapse, we'll start over. Now say it."

"O...ne."

"One what?"

"One sir." And the tears started running again as he hit her pained body with even more force at each slap. A yelp escaped her lips with each hit until she started biting on her lip so hard that it drew out blood. Even that wasn't enough to prevent the sounds from escaping her mouth.

When he was finally done, he turned her around. He looked at the stunning image in front of him for a moment. Her face was flushed and shining with sweat drops, her lips were swollen from all the abuse, her hair were messy in an absolutely hot way."You are so beautiful, I want to break you in tiny pieces."

He kissed her open mouthed, swallowing her pitiful hiccups. She didn't try to fight him back but she was surprised when he started moving again. But what surprised her even more was that he was gentle, almost sweet as he slowly rocked himself into her.

Her tears wouldn't stop running, falling on his shoulder."Stop...please." It was the first time he ever heard Serena begging since well, it's been a long time. It took a few more thrusts before they both came, panting heavily in each others necks.

He lifted her limp body and placed her on the bed while he was caressing her hair. "I'm gonna kill you someday." Serena spoke, eyes dry and voice hoarse.

"I'm looking forward to it." Doflamingo laughed, bent down to kiss her and started dressing. After a minute, the man exited the room, leaving Serena alone, rapt in the black reality.

* * *

**Serena:o.0**

**Law:-_- I thought you loved me.**

**Doffy:Fufufu...**

**Serena:DAFUQ IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SHITTY AUTHORESS?!WHY ME!?**

**Me:I am terribly sorry for that in-**

**Serena:Fuck you!**

**I don't have anything else to say...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Without you**

* * *

Serena had been sleeping for three days, refusing to wake up in her fucked up world. She even hated sleeping on that stupid bed, but she had to bear it for now.

The sun coming from the windows was heating her pale skin as she lay on her chest, buried in the cushions. Her stomach growled but she would much prefer death over waking up.

"Why didn't you tell us that she came back, Young Master?"

_God dammit Baby 5! _The voices were coming from outside the door and it really fucking irritated her. But she was wide awake."Shut the fuck up!"

Silence fell. Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in, slamming it close. Through her heavy eyelids and storm of black hair she saw Doflamingo moving towards her, holding a silver tray with breakfast on it.

"Good morning." The man cooed happily.

"Fuck off." She mumbled, burying her head in the pillow.

"You need food more than you need sleep. Now get up."

"Go order someone else!" He chuckled and kiss her naked back. The smell of freshly made pancakes pierced her nostrils, along with coffee and cookies and-Nope,nope,nope,nope. Se wasn't going to give in. _Are these cherries?_

"Can you please close the curtains? I wanna sleep." She just wanted him to leave her alone for fuck's sake.

Instead, the bastard opened the window, letting every fucking noise in Dressrossa barge inside. Growling, she sat up, wrapping her body in the sheets. Sitting hurt really much but she had to endure it."C'mon. Eat up."

She wrinkled her small nose and narrowed her eyes."I don't trust you. What if it's poisoned?"

Doflamingo chuckled and sat beside her, placing the tray on her legs."Why would I kill one of my valuable subordinates?"

"I can think of five good reasons." She shrugged her shoulders and started counting with her fingers."If they disobey you, if they-mmph!"

"Shut up and eat."

"Fou row, fi gord pilly ugehsted fou, Foffy (You know, I don't really understand you, Doffy)." She gulped and coughed."Why the hell did you wake me?"

"Right." His grin became even wider."Tell me, what are you?"

"An opposum."

"Not funny. What is your role in _this_ country?"

She pursed her lips and looked at the ceiling for any sign of inspiration. Despite her great intelligence, it took her sometime to find the dreaded answer, something that she was trying to forget."I'm the Queen."

"Exactly!" Once again, she failed to see where the funny part was."And no offense, but you are an uncivilized bitch."

"I ain't even mad."

"So, I've arranged a series of courses for your impolite-self."

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Stop swearing!"

"Stop ordering!" She sighed bitterly."I want to take a bath."

"Want some company?" He grinned again, leaning dangerously close to her.

"No, dumbass. I..."Serena blushed deep crimson."Can't walk."

He chuckled again and took off her neck collar. Serena rubbed the reddened skin underneath, feeling some blood on her hands. Without any warning, Doflamingo picked her up and was on his way to the bathroom.

"Put me down dammit!" She struggled against the pink coat. But she was already sinking in the cold water.

"I'll see you in the garden in an hour." And he left again, leaving an echo of his weird laughter behind

* * *

The truth is tha she had missed the palace. This place held some great memories, bad mostly, but she had some good ones as well. As she walked through the big corridors she recalled every moment she had lived there, every prank she and Law had done together, every piece of furniture she had broken.

Law...

Where was he? How was he? She missed him, for sure. It had only been, what, two weeks since they last saw each other? But her selfish self wanted more of him. Even if it was only for an hour. As long as she was with him.

She walked out in the garden but before she could look around, something fell on her, crying and giggling.

"Serena! Sweetie, I've missed you so much!"

"Monet...hi."

It's been a long time since she last saw the harpy. At least there was a rational person she could talk to. Serena had always thought of Monet as a big sister, a little too overprotective though.

Doflamingo was sitting, as always, in his chair in front of the pool with a horde of screaming girls around him. The man grinned as soon as he saw her but his grin immediately faded."What are you wearing?"

Now she was really confused. What was wrong with her clothes? She was wearing a plain, white ,sleeveless shirt,a bit too tight though, a pair of skinny, torn jeans and no shoes. Her hair were messy as always, black strands were popping from everywhere. She was holding her sword with her fake hand which she was finally getting used to.

"What?" She exhaled smoke sharply, narrowing her eyes. Everyone was snickering at something she was obviously unaware of.

"And you call yourself a Queen!" A voice croaked making Serena look down at a ,until then, unnoticed old woman. The woman had her silver hair tied in a tight bun, her strict, blue eyes gave the impression of shooting laser beams and her non-existing lips were pressed in a thin line."Bad stance of body, unhealthy habits and what are those disgusting writings on your skin?"

"What is _that_ particular disgusting writing?" Doflamingo asked and pointed at her left shoulder, at her new tattoo.

"It's butterfly, nitwit."

"Bad language!" The old hag hit Serena's right knee, making her yelp a little. She was a strong old hag."You youngestrs don't have any of the previous generations' beauty."

Serena raised an eyebrow at her. She never bragged but, given what everyone else was saying, she was gorgeous.

"Too skinny and too pale! And your breasts are too big for your scrawny body! And clip off your fingernails, missy!"

It was hilarious seeing the usual sharp and glib Serena gaping at the stupid hag like a goldfish."You have too many scars! And why is your belly exposed? Back in my day, clothes-"

"I doubt they even existed." Serena mumbled but everyone heard it.

"Insolent runt!" The old woman's shriek was audible through the laughter. Serena went silent but she was still snickering under her breath. "You have no manners at all!"

"I'm a pirate gran. P-I-R-A-T-E. Why the fuck do I need manners for? Apologising after wiping out an entire island?"

The old bitch kicked Serena's calf so hard that the woman fell down whimpering like a cat."Come inside with me youngster!"

"Don't order me around!"

The two women had an intense staring contest for about a moment before the hag collapsed to the floor, completely unconscious. Serena jumped on her feet and let out a victorious laughter."Never mess with a Haki master, bitch!" She turned her sweetly smiling face to Doflamingo."I'll be in my room if you need me."

* * *

Ah, her room. The small cage-like room in the basement , with the tiny window where she had spent her teenage years. After typing the code in the maximum security door, she entered the familiar place. Despite her absence, the room was well preserved. Everything was exactly as she had left them. From the small teddy bear on the frugal bed to the hundreds of books that were occupying most of the space. The walls were still painted in her favorite crimson color. It looked so tiny now that she was all grown-up. She lifted the soft teddy bear in her arms and squeezed it tightly, stroking its beige fur. It was a gift for her thirteenth birthday and she had been sleeping with it ever since. Of course, it had the same name as the person who gave it to her.

"What the fuck am I gonna do without you?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Some time to think**

* * *

_Serena's P.O.V_

It's been what- a year since the war? Pretty much...My hair look better a bit shorter although they grow ridiculously quickly. Life here is so boring and annoying, I mean who can stand Doflamingo without killing him? Unfortunately, I can. Man, why did Monet had to leave? I think I'm gonna have a breakdown! All alone here, I cannot even see that imbecile who calls himself my twin! The only thing I can do is read.

Although reading the newspaper didn't do me any good. I remember I almost blew up the place when I read that Law joined the Shichibukai. And the article was published on my birthday. I hate my birthday, I really do. Rosemary died on that day and left me alone with her problems. Damn her. As always, Dad never even bothered to reach me, keep pretending that I don't exist Hawky? I'm used to it.

Nineteen now huh? Sounds cool. Nine years since I met Law. I don't know why but he hated me. Me! Scratch that, sounds egoistic. I miss that son of a bitch a lot. I need him to come here, but I know that something like that is never gonna happen. Only an idiot would convince Law to come back here. Speaking of idiots, Doflamingo's been away for some time now. This gives me an excellent idea, I've already packed my things and all I have to do is call the others to come and pick me up.

I know he is gonna search for me like a mad man, like he usually does when I ran away, but I don't care. I don't give a shit about the punishment or anything he's gonna do to me when he finds me. If he finds me. I don't care about anything anymore, not even for my own self. Baby 5 says I should quit smoking but I need something to get addicted to. Maybe I just need some vacation. Right now I need a friend, not a possessive lover or an overprotective father. And I definitely don't need a fucked up husband. I need some time with me and someone I trust.

Thanks to Doffy's amazing law's I had to escape at broad daylight. But as I said, I don't care what they think of me, or about the aftermath. True, everyone was a bit shocked when I ran out like the ultimate boss, they even tried to stop me but it was vain. And why the fuck they were so frantic about? Are they afraid of Young Master's rage? I feel a little sorry for them though. They had to put up with my every caprice and my insufferable behavior and now they're gonna pay because I wanted to run away. On second thought, it's his fault for bringing me here.

For the last nine years I've always been accusing him for any problem I have. At times like this, while i'm sitting on my beloved library in the sub, I can't help but think what would happen if he just abandoned me besides Rosemary's corpse and never forced me to follow him. I was going to be locked up at the Shikkearu kingdom, just like in the version of my stormy life I told the Straw Hat about. Fools. How could they possibly think that I would ever bear being restricted? Bunch of stupid bastards. Especially that Zoro. But I must say, I kinda liked his spirit. Liked this guy, full of passion and ambition. Kinda like Law when he was younger. _Come_ _on, just face it! _I am acting like a fucking teenager. Damn, am I ever gonna stop comparing everyone to Law? I don't mind living with him, for two reasons. One, I love him. Second, if I break up with him _now_, and knowing how jealous/stupid he can be, I'm probably gonna end up dead. To be exact, I hated him too at first. I mean, his was all mysterious and 'bitch, I know everything'. And he was treating me like a child! Actually, I was ten so yeah. But I don't wanna get treated like a fucking baby! Sound like a spoiled princess, don't I? I think I am one. I always want things done my way, and I always end up having them like that. Leaving aside the rape, the beating and the cell-like room, I had everything I wanted. Except from a family.

They call me cold-blooded. The truth is, I stopped missing them after a few months. And seems like they did so too. I know that Dad thinks I'm a mistake, a huge one, a cold-bitch who does nothing but mindlessly killing every one in her blood-red way. Dramatic, no? I might be all these things. Okay, I am. Then again, there's my bro. The 'lil shit I was best-friends with when I was a kid. Does he love me? I don't know anymore. I know nothing but that my life is fucked for good.

Good God, where have you been all my life? I remember criticizing Sanji for smoking and now I can easily surpass Smokey. People change, times change. I changed a lot. At least on the surface. Falling in love is a change, right? Falling out of it? I don't even know if this is an accurate sentence. Knowing my 'sweetheart', he is probably pleasing some other skank, making her feel like flying in seventh heaven, making her scream his name. What the hell's wrong with me? God fucking dammit Falgar, look what you've done to me!

I don't wanna eat. James is a bit worried, says we shouldn't surface anytime soon 'cause Doflamingo's probably searching for me. We got supplies from a small island and we are heading to our destination. I never particularly liked Punk Hazard but people change. And I also want to see Monet. She's probably gonna call the Joker and tell him but then again, I never actually cared about his bullshit. A little maybe. Aw well, time for a drink.

If I recall correctly, I wasn't a fun of drinking either. Now it's the only form of food I can consume. I really want to sleep but I can't. I can only sit in my armchair with my feet on the desk and stare at my empty bed. He used to show up just like that when I was thinking, always with that sinister grin of his, ready to fuck my day. I never believed that I would actually be so desperate to the point of missing Cheshire. Maybe I should go to Wonderland, I am their queen after all. But they probably have realised where the lost children go. So, if I go there I'll die. Death sounds deliciously alluring right now. I just want to go away, away from everyone and everything.

"Ah, but if you die now, you will not be able to reunite with your dear love." Cheshire. His raspy, mocking voice fills the room as the intolerable cat is slowly appearing before my eyes. I won't freak out like I did the first time I saw him, i'm used to his visits. Once he appeared while I was taking a shower. I wonder why am I still a cat person.

"Cheshire." I greet him, not that I really mean to but knowing how melodramatic he can be...

"You look well Alice, as beautiful as ever." He lands on my desk with a low thump. It's been a while since someone called me like that. I missed it."Tell me dear, what are you planning to do?"

"Kick you out."

He laughs his disgusting laughter."I wouldn't recommend that." There's blood on his teeth and striped fur, probably some poor kid's blood.

"Why are you here Cheshire?" His ability to appear out of nowhere is really irritating but I wanted to talk to him in a long time. And knowing the cat, he's probably here because something's happened.

"Your people are not pleased with you, Alice. They want their children back and they started looking for them." Just as I thought."They want to see your beautiful head off your neck."

My hand moves to rub my neck by its own and judging by his abnormal grin, he had seen my right hand. So what if they want me dead? I'll fight them off, kill them eventually. But if I do so, he'll kill me. And I'm not talking 'bout the blond.

"I cannot afford a trip to Wonderland right now." I say as his grin grows bigger, if that is possible. I really can't. And besides, those guys are nothing I can't handle. Just a bunch of infuriated citizens, no big deal."What are they gonna do if I don't return, change the queen?"

"Ah, yes. See, the Queen of Hearts is at the head of this new revolution." I snort loudly, making Cheshire chuckle. I never liked the Queen of Hearts, she thinks she knows fucking everything. She's just an old hag, the previous queen who still thinks she's in charge of things. I wanted to kill her, I tried many times but something inside me tells me not to. It is just a hunch but for the moment, I would like to keep her alive."The people trust her, Alice."

"It is too late for me to earn their trust, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. They used to trust you too. Your little Wonderland is falling apart Alice." His eyes have a dangerous gleam as he tilts his head forward, leaning to me."I believe it is time to harvest the cherries."

Damn Cheshire! Now he's gone and the only thing he left is the echo of his ominous laughter. Oh, great. Now I can't sleep even if I wanted to. This bitch is leading a revolution against me and what am I supposed to do? I suppose I have to go back there.

"We'll be at Punk Hazard in twenty minutes." James barked from the control room. Are you fucking kidding me?

Being a kick ass captain, I've given my crew clear orders to return to Wonderland and take care of the situation. I hope everything is okay, the last thing I want right now is another problem. James told me that the Den-Den Mushi had rang over a hundred times but I couldn't care less. I have been sulking in my room with the lights off for two weeks. I've been through worse.

And suddenly I feel lonely as I cross the snowy place, all by myself. I may was alone most of the time but at least I knew there was someone near me, just in case. I have picked a helluva holiday resort. What says 'relax and enjoy' better than a gigantic lab, ruled by one of the most annoying people in the face of earth? I put my cigarette out, just in case Monet opens the gate. Looks like the doorbell hadn't gone unnoticed. I can hear footsteps from the other side and the gate slowly opens, revealing...Law. Of course. I won't say I wasn't expecting him to come here. In fact, I would be surprised if he wasn't here. I had come for the same reason as well.

"Long time no see." I say, giving him my hand for a shake. He grabs it firmly and shakes it, giving me one of his 'I am your God' smirks. God, I missed that smile, that smell, the look on his eyes every time he looks at me. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't keep away from you.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**So much**

* * *

_Serena's P.O.V_

I wanna just jump in his arms and cry, kiss him. I'm stupid, but I missed him. And the whole place is under surveillance so I will have to hold my excitement a little. We don't move, we just sit here and stare into each other's eyes. _I love you_. Too dramatic but it is the truth. It's written all over his face. At times like this, I was his Haki was a bit stronger so he could 'hear' my reply. _Love you too_. I am screaming internally, I haven't seen him in a fucking year. I've lasted longer without him but we were friends back then. Now we're...um... I should say lovers. The heat has become insufferable despite standing in the snow. I want him to warm me up in his arms, I could melt from a kiss right now. Why are you doing this to me? My breath is becoming heavier minute by minute, like all the oxygen had vanished. I make sure that it isn't one of Ceasar's attempts to be funny and it is not. It's him. He is my oxygen, I want to breath only him. I sound like Boa Hancock.

How weak I am! I came here to spend some time away from him and yet here he is, as handsome as ever, and I am unable to push my feelings back. It's not excitement. It's lust. Pure lust. Please God, forgive me. Ironic, isn't it? I have stained my hands with the blood of thousands, no, millon, even kids among them and yet I only feel bad for lusting him, loving him. If he is a sin the I am willing to go for it. Fuck it, I can't do it. I just can't. I want him, I need him. But if I move now, if I speak now, I'm gonna break down. Help!

"Hi." He says, his smooth voice reaching my ears. He isn't smirking as he usually does. _Please tell me that you didn't run away again._

"I...did..." Why is it so difficult for me to say the damned words? I don't even fucking remember what I just said!

"Why?" His voice is shaking with anger, he is mad at me of course. I would be mad at me. In fact I would slap me and then kick my selfish ass for not being patient. I want him to do something, anything! Slap me, yell at me, give me a cookie- I'm really hungry. I cannot stand this silence anymore but neither I can break it. I just want a reaction from him, something reassure me about his feelings. Hate, love, anger. Do something damn you!

"We should go inside." He says and starts walking in front of me,his figure hidden in the shadows. He knows that I can easily hear what he is thinking but I won't do it. I want him to tell me. He is not as calm as he usually is. I can hear his blood boiling.

The place is cold and faceless, just like as a lab is supposed to be. I wanted to come here in a long time, there is something here I wanted to check out. But it can wait.

"Stop postponing things, Alice." He's here too. Why is he here? The sudden visits from Cheshire are worrying me a little. Are the others alright? They must hate me for abandoning them with my own, stupid problems. But I never denied that I am selfish.

The whisper must've reached Law's ears too. He turns around and stares at me with disbelief. What's not to believe, Falgar? I am here, I ran away again, just like I do every time. If he says that he wasn't expecting me to come, then he'll lie. Not to me, but to himself. I will sound arrogant but I know that he missed me too, and screw the whores he'd been sleeping with. I can forgive anything he did.

Can but won't. Why? Even I don't know. They same women logic is complicated. I've always considered myself as a rational but too complicated creature, always putting my role as a captain and a swordsman above everything else. But now, now my inner bitch, an overly jealous girlfriend let's just say, decided to kick in, determined to kill every skank that dared to even glance at my Law. Even if I want to I can't understand why he sleeps with so many women when he has me? He had urges of course. And I am not that pretty. Okay, maybe I am but my point is he can't wait for me forever. Yeah, I am okay with that.

"You need some sleep, I suppose." His cold tone is unbearable, he won't even glance at me. I won't say anything and more importantly I won't break my façade. Looks like icy bitch is my type after all...

We stop in front of a steel door and he opens it. There's a bedroom inside, with a big bed in the middle. I jump to it and let myself get embraced by the satin covers. Crimson? He knew that I was gonna come. I don't need to take my clothes off, I'm too tired to do it. I can feel him taking my boots off and helping me to lay better. I lay lifeless as he moves my body around, careful no to touch my skin. He leaves the room without kissing me, leaving me in my own loneliness. At least I hope I'm alone.

I know what will follow. He's gonna be furious but won't say anything. There is a possibility that we will have a fight and I mean a really big one. That's what it takes to get things heated up. We will bark poisonous insults at each other, I don't know if he means them. When we reach the edge of our anger, we will turn it into lust and agony, express ourselves better through bitter kisses and heavy moans.

* * *

I wake up sometime later, disturbed by the awkward feeling of cold eyes staring at me.i feel exposed to his gold gaze. I know he's been staring for a long time. I slowly open my eyes and see him sitting by my side, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glued on mine.

"How long have you been here?" I ask. My throat is dry, needs some water.

"Long enough to see you sleeping." Fuck. He' s mad at me, just as I expected. I sit up and rest my back against the headboard, this room is too pretty to be in a lab. Cozy, with couches and a marble fireplace. So welcoming, unlike 's mood. I notice that there are no surveillance Den-Den Mushis anywhere. Not sure if I should smile or like hell."As you have probably noticed, this room has no surveillance." I nod. _Serena, this is brain. We have a malfunction at speech department, initiate vocabulary shutdown._Crap. Speak, godamnit! I give up..."Did cat eat your tongue?" Such a funny motherfucker!

I stick my tongue out so he can have a god look. _This is sarcasm department. Loading bitchy character. Loading complete. _At least some of my speaking abilities are back. It's something. I stand up, I need a bath and some clean clothes. Oh, and something to eat.

He says nothing, he doesn't move. I want to tease him so I start taking my clothes off in front of him. Clothes, not underwear. His left eye twitches, I wonder if he approves of my new tattoos?"Like what you see?"

"A lot." I stand up and walk to the bathroom. He knows that I never lock doors but the last thing I want to think about is remember _why_ I never lock doors. Old wounds that got stitched by time, a really sloppy work though.

How lucky of me! There's a glass-door bathroom, just like the one in the sub. I take off my underwear and step under the hot spray of water. I usually take cold showers but I need something to warm my frozen heart up. Scratch that, this shit's not for me. I just got cold, that's all. As I'm rinsing my hair, two arms circle my waist and two lips sink into my neck."I love what I see." He whispers huskily on my ear. I melt when he talks like that but I wanna play hard-to-get. Annoying much?

"Too bad you can only see."

"Resisting me, love?" Can I cry now? I love it when he calls me that. Fuck, I act like all those ecstatic fangirls of his. I am one actually."You can't do that." His right hand travels lower down my belly, teasing me without an end."What shall I do with you?"

"Let me end my shower. Please." What? Dad always said to be polite. But as much as I want to surrender to him right here, right now I feel guilty, so weak and dirty. I love his touch but find it so torturing at the same time. And not just because I missed him, but because I know that he'll detest me. He denies it but I don't believe him. I know he hates the fact that someone else has been sleeping by my side all this time. And he hates me. He probably thinks that I am weak, a mere puppet unable to resist being manipulated.

"No." I hate myself for saying this. He stops.

"Why?"

"You know why." I turn to face him. He looks so handsome with his raven hair wet, his gray eyes are blazing. He looks more mature now, more mysterious. I ran my fingers along his sideburns and he grabs it firmly, taking me by surprise.

"I love you, more than anything else in this world." _Oh Law!_"And if I hear you saying the same lousy reason again I'm gonna declare war against the Government."

I gasp."For me?"

He nods and I feel a tear rolling down my cheek, thank God I'm in the shower."Anything for you."

"I love you too Law. Never forget that." His lips are on mine, taking my heart and soul slowly away. I wanna faint in his arms, feel nothing but him.

* * *

"How's the Shichibukai life?" I ask as we lay on the bed, curled between the sheets. I rest my head and hands on his chest, on his new tattoo. I never really understood Law's tattoos but I love them because it's him. Can't explain. I love sitting here like this, gazing up at him like he's my hero, with his hands caressing my hair and back. I have noticed that he loathed cuddling and that I am the first girl with whom he had ever cuddled.

My baby's still panting and I can't blame. That was far more than a reunion sex."Well, it's good. I have attended to one meeting and I got creeped the fuck out by your dear Father." His tone is bitter like he's talking about his arch-nemesis or something.

I giggle and kiss his chest."What did he say?" I should be grateful that he didn't end up in pieces. I wonder, how's Dad? Last time I saw him, he stabbed me.

Law clears his throat."_Listen here, punk. I know what you're doing and I do not approve. She's my princess, not your conquest. If I see a tear coming from my angel's eyes, I-am-gonna-rip-you-apart. Note that I am still the world's greatest swordsman and I don't mind going back to jail._" I start laughing and he frowns. Oh Dad!"It's not over yet. _I__ don't like you, kid but remember that I prefer seeing my angel in your hands rather than this...this freak's!_"

"He said that?"

"Yup." He gazes down at me with a sweet smile on his lips."And I promised to make you happy, didn't I?"

"You already did." And you will always do, even with just existing. I love you babe."So much."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Lonely holidays**

* * *

The joy around him didn't match his gray mood. There was no grin, no teasing tone, no laughter coming from him. Only a deep frown, so alien for Doflamingo. He watched as his subordinates danced and laughed happily, some of them too drunk to even remember where they were. He was sitting alone, drinking and drowning in his sadness. Some bad experiences had taught his subordinates not to approach him when he was like this. The only person who could fix the situation was anywhere else but next to him. He needed sarcastic comments more than he did alcohol, needed to see her falling asleep on his arms. Sometimes, she even went way beyond flirting, whispering things on his ear, delicious promises while rubbing his thighs and chest, chuckling darkly as she did so.

He gulped the millionth glass of champagne, the millionth failed attempt to make him forget a bit. But the echo of her slightly hoarse voice was everywhere, louder than the ridiculous music. How much damage did that little bitch do to him?

Every motion in the place stopped when the door opened.

* * *

The master swordsman just couldn't have fun, despite Shanks' attempts to cheer him up a little. Zoro seemed to be getting along with his son and Shanks' crewmates. Although he couldn't say the same thing for Perona. The ghost girl was curled in a corner, shielding her eyes from the despicable horror of the drinking men.

"Come on, Hawk-Eyes!" Shanks almost pleaded, shoving a beer in his friend's face. Mihawk had to admit, the idiot's courage was remarkable.

"I said no. Why are you even here?"

Shanks grinned widely."I'm your best friend, buddy!"

Mihawk gritted his teeth. He had been holding his screams for nearly twenty years, another day wouldn't hurt."Last time I checked, you were friends with that crazed wife of mine." He just had it with Rosemary's insane friends, one of those idiots cost her her life.

The redhead stopped grinning and looked up at the ceiling with shining eyes."Are you listening to him, Rosey? Are you listening how the man you love is tarnishing our friendship?" Mihawk rolled his eyes and walked over at Zoro, who was talking with James,listening to the other man talking.

"Where's your sister?" Mihawk asked his son, the only rational person he had ever met.

James seemed to be thinking about it for a moment before he answered."Somewhere with Law." Realising what he had just said, he turned to his father.

His daughter, his beautiful princess, his little angel, the apple of his eye, was with the raccoon-faced creep? Just thinking about Law made his insides scream in protest. He didn't like the way his eyes gleamed when they were talking about her. The same went for the asshole she had married. He dared laugh every time her name was mentioned in those useless meetings.

"That guy at Sabaody?" Zoro asked, feeling a little sad suddenly. The other two looked at him questioningly. She 'forgot' to mention about her little romance with Zoro."Are they..."

"Those two were made for each other." The younger man explained and Mihawk growled."She messed with your heart and mind, mate. She's a demon woman and it seems that Law's the only one who can handle her." He sighed bitterly and took a sip from his drink."Unfortunately."

* * *

The door to Serena's room was slightly opened, a signal for Law to come in. The man took the message and walked in, locking the door behind him. His lover was sitting in the bed, her back turned to him. Was she crying? She had just returned from Dressrosa and Law knew that she felt awful.

"Don't come too close." She warned him and he stopped."I still smell like him." Confusing this woman was. Then why the hell did she let him in? She didn't even turn to look at him, something that angered him as he missed her eyes.

Ignoring her plead, he crawled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist."How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care?" He didn't wait for an answer and began kissing her neck while his hands were roaming over her body, tugging and rubbing here and there. She gave in to his touch, the only choice she had left.

"Lift your arms up." Law ordered near her ear and she did as he told her. He tossed her shirt away and started kissing her naked back. Flawless, no scars were destroying the image."Turn around." He ordered again and once again, she did as she was told.

The only source of lighting in the room was the fireplace where the logs were burning, providing them with a sweet heat that embraced their bodies softly. It was beginning to get to hot. Her sweaty skin rubbing against Law's bare chest as he had her pinned down and kissed her lips passionately, devouring every last drop of her delicious taste.

"Law..." She moaned near his ear as he continued thrusting in and out of her. Law rolled them around, putting Serena on top. He could she her clouded, half-closed eyes shining with want in the dark, want for him.

Strands of her hair were tickling him as she moved her hips up and down his erection. The air in the room was becoming heavier and heavier like their breathing. That fucking liar. She smelled like her usual perfect smell that Law adored so much. He adored every inch of her body, every part of her fucked up personality. He did because he could and because she gave him the permission to.

"Oh, Serena..." He gasped as he released himself inside her. Serena searched hungrily for his lips and kissed him while he was still panting, absorbing his breath, swallowing his soul.

She wanted to love him for the little time she was allowed to. Because if Law was to find out about what she had done, he was gonna despise her like she was his worst enemy. Every problem he had was caused by her and her selfish personality. He had been patient up until now but she knew that he was gonna snap. And it wouldn't be pretty. Law hated kids, nothing could ensure her that he wasn't going to hate his own.

* * *

**Sorry for the late upload and for writing such a small chapter. I finally realised that school's started and I have to run a bit. Anyway, this was the epilogue but not the end. I'm gonna put the rest in another story. Cheers!**


End file.
